Hocus Pocus
by MoistTowelette
Summary: Kurt, Tina, and Santana are witches. When a spell one of them casts goes dangerously wrong, chaos erupts at school and it's up to them to put everything back to normal before innocent people get hurt. Eventual Puckurt. M for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters or this storyline, which is totally not a rip off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Season 2 episode, "Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered". Also, I am not a Wiccan and my knowledge of Wicca extends to episodes of Charmed and Buffy and that's about it. I'm sorry if I offend anyone with my woeful lack of familiarity with the subject. Just know that this story is for entertainment purposes, and not meant as an expert's guide to the religion.**

**Summary: Kurt, Tina, and Santana are witches when a spell goes wrong and havoc erupts at the school. It's up to these three (with a little help from their friends) to set everything right. What they hadn't counted on, however, was just how much would be revealed during their mission to save their school. Past secrets will be revealed, friendships will be tested, and a ruthless enemy will emerge, pushing the three novice witches to the brink of their abilities as their very lives and the lives of their loved ones are threatened. **

***Pronunciation guide at the end of the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

Kurt Hummel snapped awake, his brow wet with sweat and a scream ready to burst from the back of his throat. He'd had another nightmare. This wasn't unusual for him, but for some reason this nightmare was especially vivid. It wasn't a mystery as to why he had another nightmare; it was October 31st. Halloween had come again.

It's not that he was against Halloween; in fact, since he was a witch, he should have celebrated Halloween joyously for what it was: Samhain*, the pagan new year, the festival that occurred every fall to celebrate the plentiful harvest. As a witch on Samhain he should have been running naked through fields of heather or out burning grape vines as a sacrifice and chanting down the Goddess under the harvest moon. Instead he lay in bed, working up the courage to go out and face the world.

The main reason why he wasn't excited for Samhain was because it marked the anniversary of his mother's death. Sixteen years ago, when he was but a year old, his mother died in a car accident during a freak storm. Just thinking about it made his eyes cloud over with tears. Each year on Halloween he didn't go to school, too depressed to even get out of bed, but this year he knew he had to go. Santana and Tina, his coven mates, his sisters within the magickal world, were waiting for him.

Over a year ago the three of them had discovered they were witches when while doing research inside their high school library for a family tree project a mysterious book made its way into their midst. Kurt was the first one to look it over and was startled to find pictures of himself, Santana, and Tina drawn inside in ink that seemed to move and flow from page to page. Alerting the two girls to the book, they poured over it for days before the book began writing to them, the ink spelling out words to them as it narrated its story.

The book, or the Grimoire* as it came to be known, told them they were witches, as were their mothers, and their mothers before them, and so on and so on since as far back as the book could remember. Each generation of witches had formed a coven, to pass on their magickal secrets and aid one another in the fight against demons and witches who would steal their magick or harm the mortal world in any way.

Finding out about their destiny took each of them by surprise; but upon further reflection they realized it made perfect sense. Finally an explanation for why strange things happened around them: why Kurt could always tell when it was going to rain, or why Santana had a propensity for starting fires when she was angry or why Tina had a horrible cut one day and a few hours later it would have healed without a scar.

Santana took to magick expertly, casting spells that the other two couldn't get to work. Tina was much better at making potions and remembering spells. Kurt seemed to be the worst at it. He could never get his spells to come out correctly, when he could remember them, and his potions always seemed to have the added side-effect of making everything pink.

That was when they practiced alone, however. Whenever they were together, within close proximity to each other, their magick seemed to magnify. Their spells had a greater chance of working, and their potions always had the desired effect. Still, they'd been witches for barely a year; all they could do was light fires and do simple glamour spells or summon the occasional spark of electricity. They hadn't delved too deeply to do truly awesome things with their magick.

The Grimoire, which they were convinced was alive, also took this into consideration as it guided them through their magickal learning. It would only show them the simplest of spells, and it taught them to remember things by showing them a spell one day, and when they went back to look for it again it would be gone. This frustrated them greatly, but what was worse than that was the books propensity to give them nightmares or visions whenever one of them was in charge of it.

All three of them had lost their mothers: Kurt's in the car accident, Tina's and Santana's by sudden cancer and a convenience store robbery, respectively, all when they were very young. It explained why they knew nothing of their magickal lineage, but still left many unanswered questions, such as how did the Grimoire end up in the library? And who was the fourth person that completed the coven, the one the Grimoire mentioned once but wouldn't elaborate on after realizing its mistake?

Kurt groaned in annoyance as he got out of bed and got ready for school. He hated going, but he promised Tina and Santana he'd be there, if only so they could keep an eye on him because they knew the significance of the day for him. He dressed in black in honor of his mother's memory (fabulously, as always), and greeted his father and Carole before leaving with Finn to school.

Kurt strode into school, the Grimoire tucked safely into his messenger bag but weighing him down with each step he took. He barely sidestepped Azimio and Karofsky, who were busy tormenting a pair of freshman. When he was fairly close to them, as they were right by the entrance, he swore they froze in what they were doing and sniffed the air, as if they could smell him. Feeling foolish for even thinking it, Kurt snuck by them and entered McKinley High.

He walked down the halls, sure everyone was staring at him as he made his way to Santana and Tina. This wasn't unusual; being the only out gay student in the entire school, and if he thought so, the only fabulously dressed student for miles, he was used to being the center of people's attention, whether good or bad was inconsequential.

There was something different about today, however. He could literally feel people staring at him. He could feel their gazes burning into him, looking at him, undressing him. He saw it, too. He saw boys gaping at him, their expressions stiffening as he walked past; girls, too were looking at him, but mostly in that 'how could he like boys', 'I wonder where he got that outfit' kind of way, not in the threatening way the boys were looking at him.

Blaming the Grimoire, sure it was making him paranoid and crazy, he rushed to Santana and Tina's locker, the student's stares itching at his skin.

"I hate this thing," he whispered to them, lugging the Grimoire out of his bag and shoving it into Santana's chest.

"Nightmares again?" Tina asked.

"Yes," Kurt said, crossing his arms as he remembered the horrible images that passed through his dreaming mind last night. "Among other things."

"Well, deal with it," Santana said, shoving the book right back into Kurt's chest, nearly knocking him over. "I had it yesterday and I swear to God it caused the entire power on my block to go out."

Kurt looked pleadingly to Tina, who said, "Sorry, Kurt. I had it the day before Santana, and I can't be sure but I think it made it rain only over my house like I had my own personal storm cloud."

"It's your turn, live with it," Santana said, slamming her locker shut. "And I used up all the mugwort so we have to collect some more."

"That can only be gathered during the full moon," Kurt said, walking down to his locker with Santana and Tina following directly behind. Spinning open his combo lock he deposited the Grimoire in before removing a text book he needed. "And we just gathered three whole jars full. What could you have possibly used it all on?"

"I know," Tina volunteered, looking at Santana smugly.

"Shut up," Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"_Mugwort, when combined with heather oil and ground dragon's eye quartz and applied directly to the genitals, provides instantaneous arousal in men and repeated orgasm for women_," Tina recited. Of the three of them, Tina was the best versed in the Grimoire's magick.

"You used all the mugwort for sex?" Kurt asked, eyebrow raised.

"So what?" Santana asked with an eye roll. "Tina used all the pink candles to glamour her eyes blue."

"Yeah, but at least I replaced them," Tina snapped back. "It takes three people to gather mugwort and we can't do it for another two weeks!"

"Whatever," Santana said, adjusting her ponytail and smoothing out her skirt. "So what are we doing tonight for Samhain?"

"I don't really feel like doing anything," Kurt said, closing his locker.

"We have to!" Tina said. "It's the first Samhain since we became witches. We have to commemorate it somehow." Kurt didn't exactly share Tina's enthusiasm, something which didn't escape Santana's eye.

"We could go to the cemetery," Santana said, leaning against the row of lockers and staring at the students as they passed by. "Say hi to the moms, maybe cast a circle and chant a little."

"That would be nice," Tina said, looking to Kurt for approval.

"Yes, that would be," Kurt agreed. He knew Santana would never let him hug her, so he settled for bumping his shoulder against hers good naturedly, making a faint smile stretch across the Latina's face before she rolled her eyes and whipped out her cell phone to send Brittany a quick sext. Tina and Kurt were discussing some possible performances for Glee Club when Puck strutted up behind Kurt, threw his arm over his shoulder and pulled him away from the girls.

"'Sup Hummel?" Puck said, his arm tightening around Kurt as he subconsciously flexed his bicep.

"Puck," Kurt greeted, shuddering as he felt the heat emanating from Puck's armpit burn onto his neck. "To what do I owe the pleasure of getting to smell your deodorant so very early in the morning?"

"Just wanted to say thanks for letting me borrow your English notes," Puck said, shoving a few pages of loose leaf paper into Kurt's chest. Kurt looked them over and saw that they were stained with various food items, and they were wrinkled and creased whereas when he gave them to Puck they were in pristine condition.

"Since when do you care about English?" Santana asked, looking up from her phone.

"Since I speak it everyday," Puck snapped, his arm still wrapped around Kurt's neck. "What's it to you, Lopez?"

"Nothing," Santana said, looking back down and smirking as her thumbs diddled along her cell phone. "Nothing at all." Tina smiled widely, looking at each boy proudly before making a hasty excuse to be somewhere else, and when Santana didn't take the hint she dragged her away with her further down the hallway.

"Can I extricate my head from under your bicep now?" Kurt asked.

"You mean you don't like feeling my guns wrapped around you?" Puck asked, flexing his bicep for Kurt's enjoyment.

"Not when they threaten to cut off my circulation," Kurt said. Puck released Kurt, who promptly fixed his hair and glared disapprovingly at Puck. "And in the future, I hope you can find another way to express your thanks without wrapping an appendage around my body."

"Does that mean I can't wrap anything around you, or I can't use an appendage?" Puck smiled evilly. "Because the second option could really lend itself to some happy times for Puckzilla."

"You're really trying to make me throw up, aren't you?" Kurt said as he walked down the hall, not really intending for Puck to follow.

"So, what are you doing for Halloween?" Puck asked, sticking his hands in his pockets nervously, which contradicted the confidence he exhibited only seconds before.

"I don't have anything planned," Kurt lied. "You?"

"Maybe steal some candy from some kids, egg some houses, howl at the moon; you know, typical juvenile delinquent stuff," Puck said, whether jokingly or not Kurt was unsure.

"And will my house be thusly egged this Halloween?" Kurt asked.

"Dude, you know I wouldn't do that to you," Puck said seriously. Kurt arched his eyebrow at Puck, who quickly clarified, "I mean, not anymore, you know, since I joined Glee. Besides, that was years ago. I know you better now, and I'd like to think we're too close as friends for me to do shit like that to you again."

"Be careful, Puck, or someone might actually mistake you for a caring human being instead of a badass sex shark with no soul," Kurt said with a smile. Puck couldn't help but smile as well.

"Yeah, well, maybe that wouldn't be so bad," Puck said, rubbing his mohawk nervously.

"I suppose not," Kurt said, tilting his head as he looked at Puck thoughtfully. They stayed glued to the spot in the hall, Puck shifting nervously from foot to foot and Kurt fiddling with his messenger bag strap.

"I guess I should go," Puck said as the bell rang. Kurt waited for him to say something else, but the boy simply waved stupidly as he left to class. Well, knowing Puck, he was most likely off to nap in the nurse's office or lift weights in the gym instead of class. "See ya."

"Smooth," Santana commented as she walked in the opposite direction of Kurt and Puck, Tina hitting her shoulder as she walked with her, both of them witnessing the boys' interaction from further down the hall. Puck had the faintest hint of a blush starting as he called Santana a bitch underneath his breath as she passed.

"What was that all about?" Mercedes asked as she walked up to Kurt.

"I honestly have no idea," Kurt said, turning on his heel and linking arms with Mercedes as they walked to class.

The morning passed without further incident; except for the fact that in every class, and during every break between class, boys would stare at Kurt. He wasn't sure at first, but when they would crane their necks in the hall to stare at him, or scrape their chairs loudly in the classroom to turn in their seats and look at him, he couldn't have been more positive.

He excused himself during study hall to go to the bathroom and check his complexion for a blackhead or food particle stuck to his cheek as an explanation for everyone's sudden interest in him. Entering the girls' restroom, he quickly whipped out his compact mirror and surveyed his face. No food in his teeth, no whitehead ready to burst on his forehead, no cut or bruise or stamp that said 'homo' on it written across his face; so why the hell was everyone staring at him?

He shut his compact and just as he made to exit, Rachel Berry entered the bathroom. "There you are, Kurt," she said, her pink and purple plaid skirt clashing horribly with an orange cardigan with a picture of a goldfish on it. "Mr. Schue is looking for you."

"Did he say what for?" Kurt asked.

"No," she said with a shrug. "I was just in there, calmly asking him questions about Sectionals and suggesting people with appropriate amounts of talent for solos when he asked me to find you."

"That's odd," he said. "I've never known you to do anything calmly."

"Yes, well, you should see him right away," Rachel said, hiding her offense at his calling her anything but calm. "We have a fire drill in twenty minutes and you wouldn't want to miss that. I of course am a school sanctioned fire marshal, so I must be on my way to help with the preparations."

"Don't we just all stand outside on the football field for fifteen minutes while the teachers take role?" Kurt asked, unimpressed with Rachel's duty.

"Of course, but someone must help with search and rescue," she said as she pulled a giant flashlight from a hidden skirt pocket and shined it in Kurt's face. "Students hide around campus and I and a small group of ambitious, like-minded leaders must find them in order for the drill to be called off."

"What an important job," Kurt said sarcastically.

"Thank you," Rachel beamed, not catching Kurt's criticism.

"Well, I must be off," Kurt said, gliding around Rachel as he exited the bathroom. "Goodbye, Rachel. As always it's been…regretful." With that Kurt strode off for Mr. Schue's office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So this story is magical within itself; it started as a oneshot, then a five part series, and now it's pushing the limits at ten chapters! Seriously, it has a life of its own.**

**This was actually supposed to be completed BY Halloween, but I suck at deadlines and now it's starting on Halloween. Lazy author is lazy. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**A/N 2: Guide to reading: So Samhain is pronounced "SOW-en" and I spell magick with a "k" as it refers to the actual supernatural and not stage magic, or illusion. Shut up, I read it somewhere. And Grimoire is pronounced "GRIM-war". **

**And for future reference I will try to include any notes on spelling or pronunciation at the end of the chapter. **

**Happy Halloween! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or nothing.

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**This Schue Doesn't Fit**

Kurt walked to Mr. Schue's office, happy to have an excuse to get out of class. His French teacher, Monsieur Ripert, whom he normally adored, had been staring at him just as badly as the other boys throughout class. He could feel him undressing him with his eyes, smiling lewdly at him and licking his lips obscenely when everyone's head was down in their text books.

Kurt walked on, closing his eyes and trying to recite spells from memory, something he'd made a habit of doing ever since he tried to cast a spell without the Grimoire and accidentally made his dad's hair fall out. He dedicated all his spare time to trying to remember spells, especially when he realized Tina and Santana were naturals at witchcraft and didn't really need to study the Grimoire an exorbitant amount of time like he did.

The heels of his Prada boots clicked loudly in the empty hallway. Never before had he seen the corridors so deserted. He shivered as a strange draft came out of nowhere and sent a chill down the hall. He wrapped his arms around himself and hurried along, reciting spell after spell to himself in order to take his mind off the odd events of the day.

He waltzed up to Mr. Schue's door, knocked twice, and then let himself in without really waiting for an okay. Mr. Schue looked up from his chair before smiling broadly and offering Kurt a seat.

"Kurt! Thanks for coming," Mr. Schue said, rubbing his hands together before stuffing them into his pockets and walking behind Kurt.

"Um, no problem," Kurt responded. It wasn't like he had a choice; when a teacher asked for you it was customary to show up. "If I may ask, what is this about?"

"Well, it actually has to do with - ," Mr. Schue began.

" – If it's about Rachel's outfit today, I'm sorry but not even Jesus Christ himself could help in making that outfit look acceptable for the living," Kurt said.

"No, it's not about that," Mr. Schue laughed. "You know, you have a wonderful sense of humor."

"Thank you," Kurt said unsurely, wondering why Mr. Schue hadn't scolded him for making fun of Rachel, his favorite student.

"Especially considering everything you put up with here," Mr. Schue said affectionately, putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders and massaging them.

"It's not so bad I guess," Kurt said tensely once he felt Mr. Schue's hands on him. He sat up straight so Mr. Schue's hands fell off his shoulders. "What did you summon me for, again?"

"And you're so…courageous," Mr. Schue continued, ignoring Kurt's question. "To show up here everyday and not let all the bullying and teasing get you down. That's really brave of you."

"I just take it one day at a time," Kurt said, tracking Mr. Schue's movements with his eyes should he try to touch him again.

Mr. Schue laughed. "What a great way to look at it." With that Mr. Schuester sat on the edge of his desk, his legs spread wide, the bulge in his khakis on display. Kurt's eyes were immediately drawn to it before he looked away and shuddered in disgust.

"Mr. Schuester, is there a legitimate reason for why you've called me here?" Kurt asked, his face blushing and still turned away from his teacher.

"Yes. There's some sheet music here I'd like you to look over. I've been seriously considering letting you do a solo at Regionals from _Wicked_," Mr. Schue said casually.

"Really!" Kurt squealed excitedly, turning back to Mr. Schuester. He scrunched his face at disgust as he realized the sheet music was perched directly on his crotch. Mr. Schue was biting his lip seductively as he bade Kurt to retrieve the papers, knowing he'd have no choice but to touch him there. "Actually, I think I should be going," Kurt said as he rose to his feet.

Before he could escape, however, Mr. Schue pushed him back into the chair, his hands lingering on Kurt's thigh, clutching him tightly and staring deeply into his eyes. "No! Wait, I didn't mean to scare you off. Please, just stay a while. We can do a duet. I know how much you love duets. And I'll give you any solo you want, forever. Please, please just stay," he begged.

"Mr. Schuester, get a hold of yourself," Kurt chastised. "This is a really inappropriate way for an educator to act."

"I know! I know, Kurt," Mr. Schuester said, his voice lilting as he sang Kurt's name. "I just can't stop thinking about you."

"What?" Kurt said, trying to push off Mr. Schuester's hands which were still digging into his thighs and working their way dangerously up his leg.

"I can't help it," Mr. Schue confessed, still staring into Kurt's eyes. He lifted a hand from Kurt's leg and used it to run through Kurt's hair, something that made the countertenor more angry than scared. "I just feel…connected to you. Sexually. I want to do really bad things to you," he said, drool falling from his mouth. "I want to lick you all over. I want to taste your asshole and suck your cock. I want you to fuck me. I need to feel you inside of me, Kurt. I need you inside of me."

"Okay, I think we need to go to Principal Figgins and maybe then…" Kurt began, doing his best to hide his disgust.

"No! No one else can know where you are," Mr. Schue said, pressing his face into Kurt's, his curly hair rubbing along Kurt's cheek as he nuzzled into his neck. "I want you all to myself. God, you make me so hard."

"Gaga give me strength," Kurt prayed, trying his best to push off Mr. Schuester as he licked at Kurt's face. He tried to do it delicately, but when his teacher's grip on him only tightened he resorted to kicking at his legs, the chair he was in lolling backwards. The chair tilted back, bringing them both crashing down, Mr. Schue rolling into a nearby filing cabinet and Kurt quickly getting to his feet and exiting the room.

"No! Kurt!" Mr. Schuester screamed, holding his head as it had hit the filing cabinet. "Come back, you little shit!"

Kurt ran outside the hallway, and just as Mr. Schue spotted him the fire alarm rang and the hall was crowded with students spilling out from their classrooms. Knowing it was a drill the students took their time, walking lazily to the football field as Kurt ran past them. He saw Mr. Schue making his way through the crowd, and he tried to run faster but students in the crowd kept pulling at him, touching him, groping him, a million hands trying to stop him and touch him, but with a surprising reservoir of strenght he fought his way through. Someone ripped his jacket, and he felt another hand pulling at his bag, but he ran forward, his mind flashing back to the nightmare he'd had the night before. Hadn't it been just like this? Hadn't faceless hands reached out to him, hindering him as he ran away from an unknown yet familiar feeling evil?

He didn't have time to analyze the situation. Instead he ran forward, turning every so often and seeing Mr. Schuester's face jutting out from the crowd as he got closer and closer to Kurt. Kurt ducked low into the crowd and cut into an empty classroom, going out the other exit before emerging in a separate hallway. Students eyed him as he walked casually down the hallway, trying to catch his breath, looking for a teacher to report Mr. Schue. His mind was working overtime, the fire alarm still ringing loudly, echoing throughout the halls. He could hear students yelling, lockers being slammed and bodies falling to the ground as he saw a fight breaking out a few yards ahead of him. Ignoring it, not really in the mood to view the gladiator brawls that occurred at McKinley for no reason, he ran into the nearest girls' bathroom, locking the door behind him. He could hear the fighting through the walls, and he wasn't sure if it was the acoustics of the bathroom or what, but he thought he heard another fight break out, and another, and another, so in a short while it seemed that the whole school was at war. This was drowned out by the still ringing fire alarm, so Kurt scolded himself for being so quick to think the worse, chalking it all up to still being in shock from Mr. Schue's advances.

He splashed cold water on his face, eyeing his ripped sweater distastefully as he looked at his reflection. Had Mr. Schue really harassed him? How could he? Mr. Schuester was the only teacher he felt he could turn to at this school, and he had just betrayed Kurt's trust. And the things he said; Kurt cringed as he remembered the filth that came out of Mr. Schue's mouth. He sighed as he removed his ripped sweater, slinging it over his shoulder as he exited the bathroom.

The school was strangely quiet. 'The fire drill must still be going on,' he thought as he walked to the nearest exit, preparing to join his fellow students outside at the stadium. He pushed at the double doors before they jingled like a bell, not moving an inch. He looked outside and saw they were chained shut. Who had done that?

He walked to the opposite end of the hall and tried again before seeing these doors, too, were chained. 'Well this is the opposite of fire safety,' he thought to himself as he wandered the halls, looking for another way out. 'What if a real fire broke out? I'd be trapped in here to burn.'

He hugged himself tightly as he walked further down the hall, still fearful that Mr. Schue was lying await at every corner to pop out and grab him. It was the quietest he'd ever heard the school; so quiet that he could hear himself breathe. Papers littered the hallway, as did books and backpacks. It seemed people were in a real hurry to get out of there. He saw something dark and shiny staining the floor before him, and though the reasonable, rational person inside him told him it couldn't possibly be, he knew it to be blood. In fact, looking up, there was blood everywhere. Bloody handprints were smeared against the walls, and trails of blood led into classrooms. He bit his lip worriedly. What exactly had happened while he was in the bathroom?

The lights flickered on and off. He felt unsafe in the hall. He tried every classroom door, hoping to find a safe haven from the open hallway, but every door he tried was locked. He nearly cried in frustration, hating this feeling of solitude and fear that was creeping over him. He felt as if he were the last student alive in the entire school.

Kurt walked forward, the lights still flickering eerily, not really sure where he was going or what was happening to McKinley High, but fighting the gnawing feeling deep in his stomach that today was going to be a very horrible day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and interest in this story! I really do love writing this one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Bad Romancers**

Kurt walked on slowly. The sounds of his own footsteps echoing in the hall unnerved him. It was the middle of the day; people should have been milling around, going to class, or if not at least ditching in the corners somewhere. But he didn't see anybody. The fire alarm had cleared the entire school. 'Surely I can't be all alone,' he thought to himself.

To his great relief he saw a figure walking towards him from down the hall. He smiled widely as he rushed forward, hoping it was a familiar face after nearly half an hour of ambling around and not seeing a single soul. The lights flickered just as the figure walked closer, until they finally died and threw the entire far end of the hall into darkness. Kurt stayed in the light, waiting for the person to come forward.

"Hey, Precious." The low voice startled Kurt. Looking up he saw the dark, hulking figure of Azimio standing before him. Kurt sighed. He should have known that after praying to the Goddess for somebody to find him he'd get Azimio. Not really wanting to be left alone with him, Kurt tried sidestepping him but Azimio simply stepped to the left as well. He tried the right, and again Azimio blocked his way.

"I really don't have time for this right now," Kurt said. "If you're going to tease me or shove me or slushie me, could you do it quickly? I have somewhere to be," he lied.

"Hey now," Azimio cooed, "why would I do that? You're way too beautiful to be messed with."

"Well – wait, WHAT?" Kurt shouted. He turned around, looking for hidden cameras, sure this was some kind of elaborate joke played on him by the rest of the jocks.

"What do you say you and me go to the cafeteria and take off all our clothes and wiggle around in the Jell-O for a little bit. You know, there's always room for Jell-O," Azimio whispered to him, running his chubby thumb down Kurt's cheek. Kurt nearly retched right there.

"Oh. My. God." Kurt slapped Azimio's hand away. "First Karofsky, now you? This school has some serious closet case issues," he spat. He backed away from Azimio, preparing to leave, when Azimio's big hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"Where you going?" Azimio asked sweetly. "You staying right here with Zee."

"No, I'm leaving," Kurt said, twisting his way out of Azimio's grasp.

"No," Azimio said, a little less sweetly and a little more forcibly, "you're staying with me." Azimio wrapped his dark hands around Kurt, pulling him in to a vicious bear hug.

"Get your hands off me!" Kurt yelled. Azimio continued to squeeze Kurt, puckering his lips, preparing to kiss him and lick him and taste him and make him his. "No!" Kurt screamed, looking around for help or salvation. Realizing no one was coming, and his breath shortening from Azimio's crushing hug, he shoved his hand in Azimio's face and shouted, "_Let me go!" _Instantaneously a bright, blinding light shot from his palm, burning into Azimio's face. He screamed in pain, releasing Kurt from his arms, and as Kurt fell to the ground a strong gust of wind swept Azimio off his feet and down the hall, smacking him into a row of lockers with a resounding boom.

Kurt stared at his hand wondrously. Never before had that happened before. He would have stayed there all day, staring at his hand, but a groan from Azimio at the end of the hall made him get his feet and run in the opposite direction.

Once again alone in the corridors he walked on warily. He was sure Azimio had been knocked out cold, so he was no longer running away from him. Now he was simply looking for someone, anyone, he could recognize so he wouldn't feel so alone in the suddenly empty school. The halls were dark, some of the lights off and the ones that remained on were flickering, lending an eerie chill to the already silent and deserted Science wing.

Walking past the empty Chem lab he heard a loud squeak. He stopped. He heard it again, and he was sure it was getting closer. He squinted, trying to make out if he saw anything up ahead, but in the darkened hall he could only see a few feet away; the rest was pitch black. He stilled his breath as he waited to hear the squeak again. There! It was closer, and it was right down the hall, he was sure of it. He reached for his phone, not about to get caught up in another surprise attack by a bully. His hand thrust down inside his pocket, only to find it was completely empty. 'Damn', he thought to himself, 'it must have fallen out when I was getting groped by that oversized Hamburgler.'

His eyes darted down the hall as he heard the squeak again. He wondered what he should do: should he stay and brave the sound alone, or run and seek help elsewhere? Time was running out as he heard it get closer and closer. His feet stayed cemented to the spot. He realized even if he wanted to run he wouldn't have been able to, he was so afraid. He held his breath, ready to face whatever it was that made that awful, screeching sound. It was coming closer now. He could see the figure looming nearer, ready to enter the light.

"Kurt! Hey buddy, everybody's been looking for you," came the soft reassuring voice of Artie. His wheelchair squeaked as he rolled forward to Kurt.

"Artie!" Kurt screamed in relief, "I was so afraid it was someone else!" Kurt rushed forward and leaned down to hug Artie, thankful that it was not only a familiar face but a fellow New Directioner. Kurt nearly sobbed, but he choked it back in a moment of manly pride. As his arms were wrapped around Artie's back, Kurt was sure he could hear the disabled boy sniffing his neck, breathing in long breaths of the scent of his hair and skin. A little uncomfortable at being so close, Kurt let go of Artie but Artie clung to Kurt, so that when he went to stand back up Kurt pulled Artie out of his wheelchair.

"Artie!" Kurt leaned down to pick him up off the ground. Artie wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck as Kurt struggled to set him back into his wheelchair. Once he was seated Artie refused to let go of Kurt. "Artie, you can let go now," Kurt said, a little impatiently. When he refused, Kurt said again, "Artie. Let go."

"I've wanted to hold you like this for so long, Kurt," Artie announced, pulling Kurt's face down so he could nuzzle his cheek. "I've wanted to smell you and feel you, to touch you, to be near you…" Artie said, breathing in Kurt's scent heavily. "I can't take it anymore! I have to be with you!"

"Artie," Kurt said calmly, unwrapping Artie from around his neck. "You're straight. Remember?"

"No," Artie said, his arms reaching out once again to feel Kurt's soft skin beneath them. "I'm gay. I'm gay for you, Kurt. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," he sang. "Maybe someday Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Abrams."

"Umm, maybe we should just find the others," Kurt said, looking down the darkened hall and suddenly not feeling so scared of what lay down there when compared to what lay right before him.

"No!" Artie shouted. "They can't have you! You're mine! All mine!" His bespectacled eyes shone crazy with lust. He continued shouting, claiming Kurt as his own. He gnawed and scratched at Kurt, pulling him towards him, his wheelchair rolling back and forth as Kurt tried to escape. He thrust himself at Kurt, but Kurt backed away so that once again Artie fell from his chair. Kurt tried to approach him, to pull him up again, but once he got close enough Artie nearly ripped his arm off, in turns licking it and kissing it and biting it, his vice-grip making it impossible for Kurt to get away. Artie had a surprising amount of upper body strength, and he continued to drag Kurt closer and closer to him, the madness in his eyes magnified by his large thick glasses. Kurt feared the bared teeth and crazed look of Artie, so when Artie dragged him to the floor Kurt used his football kicker skills and dealt Artie a swift kick right to the face. Thankful he wore his boots that day, he got to his feet when Artie let go, and looked back and saw that he'd cracked Arties glasses and bloodied his nose, though it didn't look broken.

"Bitch! You bitch! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to cut you up into little pieces and stick you in my pocket so you can never get away!" Artie cried as Kurt reluctantly walked away, unsure if he should go back and make another attempt at helping his friend. "Kurt!" Artie called out. "I'm sorry! Please come back! I love you! Kurt!" Artie pulled himself along the floor pathetically, his legs useless as he called out to Kurt.

"I'm sorry, Artie!" Kurt yelled. Artie continued to call after him, his voice rising into high, animal-like shrieks. Kurt ran away from Artie's screams into the darkness, more confused than ever as to what was going on at the school.

He walked down the hallway, looking for Mercedes or Tina or even Rachel, hoping they could give some sort of explanation as to why Artie and Mr. Schue had acted so strangely. He shivered in the cold, deserted passage, wrapping his arms tightly around himself in an effort to keep warm. Squinting in the darkness he thought he saw another person approaching him. He clenched his fists, muttering a protective spell under his breath as the figure approached. His eyes shining a silver grey, he finished the last words of the spell as Puck walked into the light, making himself known.

"'Sup, Hummel?" Puck said as he sauntered toward Kurt.

"Stay where you are," Kurt warned, holding his hands up before him protectively.

"What's your deal? Trying out for Mime class?" Puck laughed. He continued walking closer to Kurt, who backed away.

"I'm serious, Puck," Kurt said. "Stand back."

"Relax," Puck said, holding his hands up peacefully. "I'm just glad to see someone I actually know."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt said, his hands still raised in defense.

"This school's gone ape-shit," Puck said, lowering his hands into his pockets.

"You've seen it, too?" Kurt said in disbelief, finally putting his hands down.

"Yeah, man," Puck said. "It happened during the fire drill. All the guys went all _Fight Club_ on each other, and the girls freaked out and locked themselves up in classrooms. The freaking teachers are completely MIA, and after Figgins called for a lockdown he disappeared, too. And now all the lights and power is out; it's like a fucking ghost town in here."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. He eyed a large bruise forming on Puck's cheek, and saw the boy's clothes looked torn and cut in places. "You didn't get hurt in the fight, did you?"

"A tough fucker like me?" Puck bragged. "Naw. They couldn't touch me."

"Do you know what's happening?" Kurt asked, shivering in the dark, cold hallway. "Did everyone eat tainted pork or something?"

Puck took off his letterman jacket, walked over and slung it over Kurt's shoulders. Kurt winced when he saw Puck's hands coming towards him, but when he realized Puck was only giving him his jacket he rolled his eyes at his own fear, while Puck chuckled. "Rough day, Hummel?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Kurt said, pulling his arms through the sleeves of Puck's jacket thankfully.

"Come on," Puck said, taking lead, "let's get out of this creepy ass hallway. I feel like some masked serial killer's going to come running after us and cut us up with a hunting knife."

"I hate to break it to you," Kurt said, following closely behind Puck should something actually lunge out at them, "but I intend on being the survivor should this indeed turn into a horror movie." At that exact moment a piercing shriek echoed from far away, but in the empty hall it reverberated loudly and made both Kurt and Puck jump in surprise.

Kurt grabbed Puck's arm, wrapping both hands around the muscular teen's limb in fright. Once the scream died away they both looked down to where Kurt was clutching him. Puck smirked as a red-faced Kurt dropped his hands while hastily muttering a soft, "Sorry."

"Don't sweat it, Hummel," Puck said, shrugging off Kurt's embarrassment. "What were you saying about being the survivor?" Kurt rolled his eyes as he and Puck continued walking.

"Have you seen anybody else from the Glee Club?" Kurt asked, shrinking behind Puck whenever a dark shadow appeared.

"I saw Chang in the locker room earlier, but he was tearing it up looking for somebody. Probably Tina. But you should have seen what he did. He pulled a locker door right off its hinges; his hands were all bloody and shit. The kid was insane," Puck said, turning the corner warily in front of Coach Sylvester's abandoned office.

"I saw Artie, but he…wasn't himself," Kurt said.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked, looking back to Kurt. Kurt opened his mouth to explain when the door of a nearby classroom burst open and out fell Tina and Santana, each clutching what looked to be the broken-off legs of a wooden chair.

"Get away from him!" Tina yelled, holding the chair leg high.

"Back off, Puckerman," Santana warned, brandishing her own piece as a baseball bat.

"Whoa!" Puck said, backing away from the pair. "What the fuck?"

"No!" Kurt cried, holding his hands protectively in front of Puck, "He's okay. He's with me."

Tina and Santana looked at Kurt unsurely, then at Puck until they finally lowered their weapons. Tina rushed forward and hugged Kurt, Santana joining in with an awkward one-armed hug as well. "I'm so sorry, Kurt," Tina cried. "I didn't mean for it to turn out like this."

"What…what are you talking about, Tina?" Kurt asked, pulling the Asian girl from his shoulder and looking at her teary face.

"What the fuck is going on with everybody to - ," Puck began to say, but he was cut off as a large figure struck him from behind. Puck slumped to the floor as Dave Karofsky stood behind him, the tennis racquet he'd used to knock out Puck slipping from his grasp.

"Hi Kurt," Karofsky smiled, licking his lips lustfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**I Smell A Rat**

"I thought you knocked him out," Santana hissed at Tina.

"I did," Tina replied. "He was out cold when we left the library."

"I finally found my Kurt," Karofsky sang, inching forward to the trio. "My lovely, delicious, irresistible Kurt."

"Fuck off, Karofsky," Santana spat. "Go hump a tree."

"SHUT UP!" the jock yelled, scaring Kurt even more. "Do not interrupt our time together."

"He's not yours, asshole," Puck said from the ground. He grabbed the surprised Karofsky around the ankle and yanked, pulling him to the ground as well. He and Karofsky wrestled, Puck trying with all his might to win but Karofsky, being bigger, gaining the upper hand.

"Come on!" yelled Santana, ready to run in the opposite direction. She and Tina had barely run a few feet when Kurt called them back.

"No! We can't leave him," Kurt shouted to the two, indicating Puck.

Santana sighed as she ran to the fighting jocks, the chair leg still held tight in her hand. The pair was still on the floor, though Karofsky had Puck trapped under him as he straddled the mohawked boy's legs. Santana whacked Karofsky on the back of the head, but when she went to take another swing at him he grabbed the wooden weapon and pulled it from her grip, throwing it far away from them. Puck took advantage of the distraction and punched Karofsky in the face. Karofsky held his jaw and smirked before pummeling a defenseless Puck with punches. Santana screamed a war cry as she threw herself at Karofsky, clinging to his back as he writhed to get her off. He grabbed her by the back of her Cheerio's uniform and threw her against a row of lockers with a surprising amount of force. The Latina fell unmoving to the floor. Karofsky turned his attention back to Puck, continuing to punch the now unconscious teen.

"If I fail, run. It's you he wants," Tina commanded. Without even waiting for his acknowledgment she ran forward to Karofsky, hitting him straight on the face with the chair leg. Kurt heard the sickening crunch of wood on bone as Karofsky's nose was broken by the wooden stick. Tina was faster than Santana and hit Karofsky on the forehead and ear, drawing blood, before the dazed jock got enough sense to grab Tina by the throat. He rose to his feet, leaving a bloodied Puck on the ground, his grip around Tina's throat ironclad. He lifted her high above the ground, and though she kicked and struggled her limbs soon slackened and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell into a quiet stupor. Karofsky let her slip from his hand as if she were a rag doll, and she fell in a heap between Puck and Santana.

Kurt saw Karofsky approaching him. He tried to run, but his legs weren't getting the message from his brain. He squeaked in terror, seeing Karofsky approach closer and closer. He tried to think of a spell, any spell, to come to his aid, but his mind was trapped in a fog of fear as his tormentor drew nearer. He moved his lips, sure he would remember one before it was too late, but Karofsky pressed his chest to Kurt's, pushing him backwards into a row of lockers. The jock rested his arms on both sides of Kurt, trapping the countertenor. Kurt gulped as Karofsky smiled. The jock leaned in and took a whiff of Kurt, running his nose along Kurt's jaw line before sticking his tongue out like a snake and sneaking a taste of Kurt's skin. Kurt visibly shuddered at the contact.

"After all this time," Karofsky breathed, "you're mine. You're all mine."

Kurt couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak or even try to push Karofsky away, and even if he summoned the strength to do so he doubted he'd be able to move the hulking teen.

"This is going to be fun," Karofsky smiled. "I can't wait to fuck you. I'm going to take it slow at first, but then I'm going to enjoy it, nice and rough. You'll like it. I know you will." Tears formed at Kurt's eyes, and though he tried to squint them back they came falling forward, hot against his cold cheeks.

"My hands all over your tight, pale body," Karofsky gloated, "ugh, it's going to be so fucking awesome. I can't wait. And neither can you, can you Kurt?"

Kurt tore his eyes away from where he watched Karofsky's chins jiggle in disgust and met the crazed jock's eyes. "No."

"What?" asked Karofsky, his hands running up along Kurt's sides.

"No," Kurt repeated, low yet completely audible. His eyes shone with defiance, his teeth gritting at the very thought of Karofsky having his way with him.

Karofsky's hand shot forward and grabbed Kurt by the throat. He choked Kurt as he moved his mouth to Kurt's ear, whispering, "I don't give a fuck what you want. You're mine. No one else's. You'll be choking on my dick, and feeling the sweet warmth of my cum as it coats your throat. And you'll bend over for me, and ride me, and hold your ankles in your hands for me, and do any dirty thing I can think of because I love you. And you love me. Deep down. I can feel it. Fuck, I can taste it," Karofsky snarled, running his tongue along the smooth cartilage of Kurt's ear. He tightened his grip around Kurt's throat, making the countertenor see stars. "And if I have to kill you to have you all to myself, that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to make you mine." Kurt's eyes darted around the hallway, seeking out a savior. He thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, but soon his vision began to darken, and he couldn't move as much anymore. He clawed at the hand around his throat to get him to loosen his grip, but soon enough his own hands and arms became heavy, and his body became numb to Karofsky's touch, though he could hear the threats and promises he was whispering in his ear.

"Let him go, you giant prancing queen," Santana said. She was standing unsteadily on her feet, a deep gash showing across her forehead, droplets of blood staining the white parts of her Cheerios uniform. Her hands hung limply at her side, yet she licked her lips determinedly, prepared to do whatever it took to save her friend.

"Fuck off, J. Lo," Karofsky said over his shoulder, not viewing the Latina as a threat anymore.

Santana leaned down and picked up the chair leg Tina still held in her hand. Summoning her strength she hurled the stick at Karofsky. Her aim rang true and it hit the jock squarely on the back of the head. Karofsky howled in pain. He let Kurt slip from his grip, the countertenor sinking to the floor as the jock turned to Santana. Kurt coughed, his vision becoming crisp again and feeling returning to his body as air rushed back into his lungs.

"You really have a death wish, don't you?" Karofsky spat.

"Bring it, doughboy," Santana dared, spitting a wad of blood on the floor.

Karofsky picked up the chair leg Santana threw at him and tossed it in the air like a baton. Holding it tightly he said, "I'm going to enjoy this." He smiled as he walked closer to the Latina.

When he was barely ten feet away she flung her arms out and cried, "_Goddess Hecate, work thy will. Before me make the unclean thing crawl!"_ Red bolts of light shot out of her fingertips, alighting Karofsky in a luminous glow. Dust arose from the ground and wrapped itself around the confused teen, and in a few seconds when it cleared all that remained was the pile of clothes he wore. Out of the pile a small rat stuck its head out, sniffing at the air. It worked its way out of the letterman jacket and pants and scampered away into the darkness.

Santana swayed on the spot for a few seconds before she once again fell to the floor. Her nose was bleeding and her eyes had rolled back into her head.

"Santana!" Kurt cried. He rushed over to where the Latina lay. He shook her awake, and her eyes fluttered open as the countertenor looked over her worriedly.

"Magick fucking rocks," she declared. Kurt rolled his eyes before helping her up. She was a little surer on her feet but she still needed help at first to retain her balance. She wiped away the blood from under her nose, accidentally smearing it across her cheek.

Kurt rocked Tina awake, and the Asian girl sat up as she looked at the state of Puck lying next to her and Santana and Kurt above her. "What happened?" she asked groggily.

"I turned Karofsky into a rat," Santana announced proudly. "I did a transfiguration spell. All by myself. No big deal."

"Stupid," Kurt said, helping Tina to her feet. "It was stupid to try a spell of that magnitude without our help. You could have popped an artery and had an aneurysm instead of just a nosebleed."

"Whatever," Santana said, smoothing down her stained cheerleading skirt. "Saved your asses."

Kurt launched forward and enveloped Santana in a hug. "Thank you," he said sincerely, kissing her on the cheek. Santana blushed a little before she saw Tina smiling in the background.

"Okay," Santana said, detaching herself from Kurt's hug. "That's enough. You know how I feel about any display of affection that doesn't include either nudity or money."

Kurt chuckled and wiped his eyes as Puck groaned on the floor. The three looked at each other, hoping Puck hadn't been conscious during Santana's display of magick.

"I thought you were dead," Kurt said, sitting down to inspect Puck's injured face.

"I'm too badass to die young like a bitch," Puck said. He chuckled, but winced when he felt the pain on his ribs from where Karofsky was sitting on him.

"What should we do with him?" Santana asked. "He's dead weight."

"I _am_ right here, you know," Puck replied. Santana poked at him with her foot before Kurt shooed her away.

"We're not leaving him," Kurt announced

"We could take him to the cafeteria," Tina said. "There's a first-aid kit there."

"What about the nurse's office?" Santana asked.

"That's all the way across campus," Kurt said. "Tina's right, the cafeteria's closer." The three were about ready to leave when they turned around and realized they'd forgotten Puck.

"Thanks for remembering me," Puck said lamely. Kurt and Santana leaned down and picked Puck up, wrapping one of his arms around each of their shoulders as they led the way to the cafeteria, Tina picking up the rear and keeping lookout for any surprise attacks.

"Tina," Kurt called behind him, struggling under Puck's weight. "What did you mean earlier, when you said you didn't mean for it to turn out like this?"

Kurt felt Santana stiffen next to him and he heard the hesitancy in Tina's voice when she replied, "Um, I'll tell you later." With that the four set off for the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. No way, no how.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/faves. You guys are too much.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**What Mulan Did To The Natives**

The cafeteria was eerily quiet as the group of four walked in. It was just around lunch, so normally the room would have been filled with students eating and laughing and talking during their limited amount of free time outside of class. But now, with the tables and chairs thrown about, napkins and trays strewn everywhere, it looked more as if a tornado had hit.

"Let's put him on a table," Santana said, eager to get rid of Puck who was weighing heavily on her shoulder.

"No," Kurt objected. "It's too open out here. I don't like it."

"There's a walk-in pantry in the back," Tina added, looking at all the exits. Her eyes darted high up into the ceiling and corners of the room, sure there was danger at every turn. "We can treat him there."

"Two studs and two hot girls sneaking off to 'get treated' in the school pantry; I think I've jerked-off to this movie before," Puck added, flexing his bicep around Kurt's neck with a smirk.

"I wish I could say he's delirious from fever, but that comment proves more than anything that his mind is clear," Kurt said, he and Santana dragging Puck through the kitchen with Tina bringing up the rear.

Tina rushed forward and swept a table in the pantry clear. With great effort the three of them rolled Puck onto it. His face was swollen with bruising, bloodied and purple from Karofsky's repeated punches. His bottom lip was bloated, and his right eye was so puffy that Kurt was sure he was unable to see out of it. He also complained of soreness in his chest, which the three were sure were caused from Karofsky resting on his ribs while he was pummeling him.

"God, Puckerman," Santana said once she got a good look at him, "you look like shit."

"You got some pretty good bruises on you too, Lopez," Puck said cheerily. Santana rubbed the growing lump on her forehead self-consciously.

"Tina, do you know where the first-aid kit is?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get it," she said, looking at Puck worriedly. "I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you," Santana stated. "No one ever survived in a horror movie by saying 'I'll be right back'."

"Stop talking like that," Kurt reprimanded. Santana simply rolled her eyes before accompanying Tina back to the cafeteria.

Kurt pulled up a stool that had been leaning against a row of canned beans to the side of Puck's table, looking with shining eyes at the injured jock before him.

"Dude, I'm not dying," Puck said with a chuckle. "Don't start planning my funeral yet."

"Thank you," Kurt said, ignoring Puck's jest. "You didn't have to stand up to Karofsky like that."

"Yeah, well, that asshole had it coming," Puck said, shifting his body in an effort to get more comfortable. "I'm tired of him always starting shit with you. Besides, he was trying to kill you, so I guess I had to step in." Once again Puck shifted, hitting his head on the hard table beneath him.

Kurt grabbed a sack of rice from the shelves and heaved it over to the table. "Lift your head," Kurt instructed. With Puck doing so he shoved the sack of rice under his head, a makeshift pillow for the uncomfortable boy.

"Thanks, Hummel," Puck said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Kurt said, retaking his seat by Puck. He took Puck's hand and tried to help him get his mind off of the pain that must be shooting through his body. Awkward moments of silence passed between them, with Kurt staring at Puck's face for a few minutes and then Puck trying to make silly faces while he was staring, which only resulted in howls of pain from the jock. More than once Kurt tried to sooth away his hurt with a healing spell, only to find he couldn't remember any of the top of his head; that was really more Tina's area of expertise.

"Stop doing that," Kurt said, patting down Puck's mohawk after a particularly loud shout of pain brought on from him doing another silly face. "Stop trying to entertain me."

Puck stuck his tongue out at Kurt's protests. "Just thought I'd wipe that stupid frown off your face. You're a lot hotter when you smile," Puck said.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Puck's compliment. He shushed Puck with his finger. "You need your strength."

"I mean it, you know. You could be beating guys away with a stick if you made an effort." He squeezed Kurt's hand, cocking his good eyebrow in another attempt to make Kurt laugh.

"Yeah, well, today I practically had to," Kurt said, thinking back to all the guys he'd encountered.

"What was with Karofsky today?" Puck asked, rubbing Kurt's palm with his thumb. "He was like possessed or something. Like he was under a spell."

"Yeah," Kurt said, realization dawning on him. "Like a spell…"

"The guy was fucking nuts," Puck said. "You know, if he hadn't pulled a bitch move by hitting me on the back of the head like that when I wasn't looking, I could have taken him."

"I'm going to go check on why Tina and Santana are taking so long," Kurt said suddenly, rising to his feet, his hand slipping from Puck's. "Don't move."

"Okay," Puck said to Kurt's retreating figure.

Kurt strode out into the cafeteria where Santana and Tina were stepping over turned tables and chairs, looking underneath the trash and debris for the first-aid kit.

"Did you cast a spell on Karofsky?" Kurt asked Tina and Santana, his arms crossed.

"What?" Tina asked, pushing back the hair that had fallen in front of her face as she side-stepped the shattered remnants of a lunch tray.

"You heard me," Kurt said. "Did either of you cast a spell on Karofsky or Artie or anyone else?"

"Don't look at me," Santana said, looking away from Kurt.

"What happened with Artie?" Tina asked, trying to deflect Kurt's question.

"You did, didn't you? You turned them into crazed psychotic maniacs," Kurt said, his eyes wide in realization.

"No!" Tina objected, "I didn't mean for them to turn out like that. I didn't mean for anything like this to happen."

"What did you do, Tina?" Kurt demanded.

"For the record I would just like everyone to know that I had nothing to do with what Mulan did to the natives," Santana chimed in.

"I…it was a love spell," Tina said hesitantly.

"For whom?" Kurt asked.

"You," Tina said, wincing as she said it.

Kurt looked from a chuckling Santana to a guilty Tina. "What do you mean, for me?"

"It was just a harmless spell, to sort of push you in the right direction," Tina said. "I see how lonely you are sometimes, and when you go out with me and Mike and Santana and Brittany, I see how much you hate being the fifth wheel. I just…I wanted you to find love."

"A _pity_ spell? That's why you cast it, because you felt for sorry for me?" Kurt said, scandalized. "Well how did a love spell turn into this?" he asked, gesturing to the ruined cafeteria around him.

"I don't know!" Tina said honestly. "I just cast a spell for you and Puck to get together and - ."

"WHAT?" Kurt screamed. "Me and who?"

"Oh snap," Santana said with a smile. "Hold up a minute," she said. Looking around, she pulled up a broken chair and sat down, her head resting on her hands as she looked eagerly from one coven mate to the other. "Okay, continue." Kurt simply rolled his eyes at her actions.

"Promise not to get mad?" Tina asked.

"I don't think it's possible for me to get any more furious than I am now, so yes, go on," Kurt said wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a migraine coming on.

"Remember a few weeks ago when we made that Truth potion?" Tina asked. How could Kurt forget; they'd brewed the potion in secret, not really needing it but wanting to have it on hand just in case. When it was ready, Kurt had slipped the bottle into his messenger bag and somehow Puck found it, mistaken it for alcohol, and mixed it in with the punch Mr. Schuester had made for Finn's birthday which they were celebrating in the choir room. For a week the entire Glee Club, including Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury, had been forced to speak the truth whenever they were asked a question. Covering up their mistake, and casting a memory spell to make everyone forget the week's events, had been extremely draining.

Kurt nodded his head, answering Tina's question affirmatively. "Well, I never told you this, or anyone really, but Puck and I were partnered in Chem that week, and we were talking about Glee and the upcoming solo auditions, and I made the mistake of asking him who he thought would win, and he said you. I asked him why, and he said because you were hot and could bring the 'sexy' that Rachel and Mercedes couldn't. And then I asked him point blank if he liked you as more than a friend, and he said yes." Tina bit her lip as she finally confided into Kurt something she'd known for weeks.

"He said WHAT?" Kurt and Santana screamed.

"I tried out for that solo and that stupid sunburned Slim Jim didn't even mention me? I could bring the sexy like that," Santana said with a snap of her fingers.

"He really said he liked me?" Kurt asked lowly, a smile playing at his lips. Tina nodded her head affirmatively.

"That's why I cast the love spell on you two," Tina said. "Not really to make you fall in love, but more as a little push in the right direction. But now…"

"Now every guy loves me," Kurt said, thinking back to his interactions earlier that day. "Well at least that explains why Puck seems to be the only one not effected by it. But what made you think I like Puck?" Kurt asked with a flick of his bangs.

"Please," Santana said, "even that blind Indian kid who communicates through a voice box can see that you have a thing for him." At this Tina could only nod in agreement.

"What spell did you cast?" Kurt asked, his face tinging pink as he realized his secret-crush on Puck was not so secret after all.

"It was a little spell," Tina said. "I can't remember the name of it. I remember I had to call on a spirit for help, but that's it."

"You cleansed the circle after, right?" Kurt asked. "You called the corners before you invoked it, and banished the spirit when you were done?"

"Yeah, I did all that," Tina nodded nervously, biting her thumb nail as she thought back to that night she cast the spell.

"Tina!" Kurt exclaimed, sure she was lying.

"Well it was late at night!" Tina said defensively. "I couldn't really see because I was doing it outside, and it was a half-moon, and the pages of the Grimoire kept flipping in the wind."

"Sloppy magick," Santana reprimanded. "There's no excuse for it."

"That's enough, Santana," Kurt said to the Latina. "I know all about your making an enlargement salve for your breasts, so you can keep the judgments to yourself."

"You did what?" Tina laughed. Santana simply crossed her arms, shielding her large breasts from the argument.

"What happened to no personal gain?" Kurt asked of the other two.

"I know," Tina said. "But it wasn't really for me, so I thought it'd be okay. I didn't think it'd be a big deal; I thought you and Puck would just start dating or something, or at least kiss. I didn't mean for everyone to become a Kurt-loving monster. I don't know what went wrong."

"Is Puck the only one not affected?" Kurt asked the other two.

"We were hiding out in the library for a while when Karofsky found us, and before that I was in English and Tina was in Math, and basically every guy had a fixation on you, so yeah, he's the only one that hasn't gone Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs," Santana said.

"They were tearing things up looking for you. One guy smashed his hand through a window and didn't even blink; he just kept looking for you," Tina said with a shiver. "And when they weren't destroying things they were fighting each other. It was insane."

"We have to undo this," Kurt announced. "We have to find a way to undo the spell, or find a counterspell, whatever it takes to get things right again. This doesn't look like it's going to wear off soon, and we can't have these guys overrunning the town, hurting more innocent people. We have to keep it contained to the school, if it's possible."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Tina said.

"It's not your fault," Kurt said comfortingly, rubbing Tina's arm.

"Um, yeah it is," Santana said, walking back to the kitchen. Tina sighed as she followed her. Kurt stood in the middle of the cafeteria for a few seconds. When he turned to leave he spied the first-aid kit underneath an over-turned trash can. Picking it up, he followed Santana and Tina back to the kitchen.

Santana had barely gotten to the doors of the kitchen when she heard a crash. Stopping before she pushed the doors open, she signaled to the other two that she'd heard a noise. She, Kurt, and Tina crouched outside the doors, their ears pressed to it to hear what was going on inside. Another crash, followed by some cursing, and more crashing.

"Oh shit," Santana whispered. "Someone's in there with Puck."

"It should be okay," Kurt said, calming the other two. "I closed the door to the pantry when I came out."

"Can you see who it is?" Tina asked. Santana stood up and looked though the glass on the kitchen doors. She tipped toed, trying to make out the figure hopping around the large kitchen, clutching his foot.

"No," Santana said. "I can't see anything."

"We have to go in there and get Puck," Kurt said. The other two nodded. Santana continued looking through the glass on the door, finally announcing it was quiet and that the main kitchen was empty.

With great care Kurt set down the first-aid kit before pushing the door open, making sure the hinges didn't squeak or make noise. His heart beat faster and faster as the opening got wider. He crawled inside, scurrying quickly behind a large stainless steel counter. He looked behind him to make sure the girls had gotten in okay, but there was no one behind him, and the door where they entered stood as still as if it'd never been opened.

Kurt held his breath, sure whoever it was could hear him breathing. He crawled along the linoleum floor past the stoves, his ears sensitive to any sound that rang across the kitchen. He hadn't heard anything, and that scared him. He dared to peek above the stainless steel countertop, and saw nothing. He exhaled in relief, but then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and his heart leapt into his throat. Sure he'd been spotted, he stayed glued to the spot, too scared to move or make a sound. When nothing happened, he gulped in relief before ducking back down and trying to regain his breath. After a few seconds he continued crawling to the pantry, the oily, dirty kitchen floor making his hands sticky with each tentative move forward. Seeing a frying pan lying in front of him, he decided to grab it, sure he would need it as a weapon in the near future.

He was almost to the pantry door when he heard Puck yell out, "What the fuck?" Mustering up his courage, he got to his feet and raced to the pantry. Throwing open the door, he saw Puck still laying flat on the table, a look of surprise on his face, but hovering over him was his stepbrother, Finn. Both Puck and Finn looked to the door as it opened. A bright, eerie smile lit up Finn's face, and he immediately ran to Kurt, his hands outstretched in preparation for an embrace.

Kurt swung the frying pan like a bat. Finn recoiled as if it were fire. "Stay back. I don't want to hurt you, Finn," Kurt warned. Immediately a loud crack could be heard as Santana stood behind Finn, whacking him on the back of the head with a large ceramic bowl which shattered as it made contact with his skull. Finn fell to the floor in pain.

"I don't have that same worry," Santana said, dropping the shards of the bowl as Finn rose to his feet.

"What was that for?" Finn said, rubbing the back of his head. He stumbled toward Santana, and Kurt, fearing for her safety, hit him on the head with the skillet. Finn stood dazed for a few seconds before turning back to Kurt, betrayal written across his face.

"Dude," he whimpered before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed forward onto Kurt, the two of them sinking to the floor. Kurt was trapped underneath Finn's weight. Santana tried rolling him off, but he refused to budge. Tina looked over from where she was hiding, the large butcher's knife she was clutching wavering as she asked, "Is he dead?"

"No," Santana huffed as she tried once again to help Kurt out from Finn. "And thanks for your help in slaying Frankenteen, by the way."

"You looked like you had it under control," Tina said, putting the knife down on the counter and leaning down to help Santana. Even with Tina they couldn't get him off of Kurt.

Suddenly the door to the other side of the kitchen opened. The two girls screamed, but when they saw who it was, they were relieved. Lauren Zises and Brittany strolled in, each of them sporting bruised, dirty faces, blood splattered on their torn clothing. Santana rushed forward and kissed Brittany. "I'm so glad you're okay," Santana said, tears shining in her eyes. Brittany in turn hugged Santana close.

"What happened to the lumberjack?" Lauren asked as she looked down on the red-plaid clad Finn.

"He tried attacking Kurt," Santana said. "So I took him out."

"Finn wouldn't attack anyone," Brittany said, looking at Santana. "Unless you touch his food. You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No, he's still breathing," Kurt announced. "It's me who's in danger of suffocating under his enormous weight." Lauren strode over and with one hand rolled Finn off Kurt, who muttered a low 'Thank you' as she helped him to his feet.

"Is it just you two?" Tina asked.

"No, we're with Finn," Lauren said, looking unsurely at the three of them through her cracked glasses.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked. "Did he make you lead him to Kurt?"

"No," Lauren said slowly, in case they didn't understand her. "We. Are. With. Finn. As in he provides some comic relief and extra muscle to aid us in our quest to look for an exit."

"You mean, he's not crazy?" Tina said, looking guiltily down at Finn's knocked out form on the floor.

"Like the other boys?" Brittany asked, strolling absentmindedly around the kitchen and playing with the knives. "No. He's the only guy we've seen who's okay."

"Must be because he's your brother," Tina said quietly to Kurt on the floor.

"Thank God," Kurt said, clutching his chest. "I was so afraid I'd hear him say all the depraved things he wanted to do with me once he got me alone with some deli meat and various condiments."

"I think you just turned me off to sandwiches forever," Finn groaned from the floor. Lauren rolled him over and tried to get him to his feet, but he said he needed to lie on the floor for a few minutes more.

"What happened to Hudson?" Puck asked from the door of the pantry. Kurt yelped in delight as he saw Puck on his feet again. With teary eyes he stepped delicately on Finn's stomach, which prompted his stepbrother to groan again in pain, as he made his way over to hug Puck. Puck clutched Kurt tightly, and Kurt looked happily up into Puck's now healed face, though it was still caked with dried blood.

"What happened to your face?" Kurt asked, his hands tracing Puck's now smooth and healed appearance.

Puck looked down on Kurt and said with a smirk, "I've always been a fast healer." He looked up to see the girls watching him and immediately straightened his shoulders and dropped his voice to regain his masculinity. "Umm, yeah," he said as he cleared his throat, "so what happened Finnessa? You lose a fight to a mixing bowl?"

"Ha ha," Finn said as Puck grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. "Santana got me from behind." Finn continued to rub the back of his head as he stalked over to Kurt and picked him off the ground in a crushing bear hug. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Finn, we talked about this," Kurt choked out, reminding his brother of his tendency to be overly strong when he showed affection. Finn finally put Kurt down, but kept his arm slung over his little brother.

"Sorry," Finn said, wiping away the tears building up in his eyes. "I've just been freaking out ever since we heard them chanting your name. I thought you were dead somewhere."

"Who was chanting my name?" Kurt asked curiously.

"All the boys," Brittany said. "They were all fighting at first, but now they've formed like a mob, and they're going around chanting your name, looking for you."

"Mercedes, Rachel, and Quinn were with us at first, but then a group of them caught us by surprise and we got separated by the second floor bathrooms. We've been looking for them, and you guys, ever since," Finn said.

"What the fuck?" Puck said, moving to Kurt's side protectively. "What's going on with this school?" Kurt caught Tina's and Santana's eyes, unsure whether or not to reveal what they knew. Before they could make a decision, however, they were interrupted by the door to the kitchen being thrust open, and someone peeking their head inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/faves!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

Becky Jackson, Sue Sylvester's right hand girl, looked inside and caught site of the group. She was about to go back out again when she saw Kurt out of the corner of her bespectacled eye.

"Becky," Kurt called out, rushing to the girl's side. "It's alright. You can come inside. You'll be safe here."

Eyes wide yet without a word Becky hastily withdrew, and through the glass in the kitchen doors Kurt could see her racing across the cafeteria and out into the hall.

"That was weird," Lauren piped up.

"I don't like how she just ran out of here," Tina said.

"Maybe she was just scared after seeing all the guys in here," Kurt reasoned. "We should go get her before she runs into some boys and gets hurt."

The group of seven exited the kitchen and then the cafeteria, walking cautiously out into the main hallway. They hadn't gotten far, however, when they heard a soft rumbling echoing throughout the halls.

Santana turned to Finn and asked, "Is that your stomach?" Finn simply rubbed his stomach to see if it indeed was making such a noise.

"No," Kurt said, holding his hand up to stop their talking, "it's coming closer." The group stopped to listen, and learned what they assumed to be rumbling was actually the noise of no fewer than fifty male students running towards them from both sides of the hall.

"Back to the cafeteria!" Kurt yelled, sprinting away from the mob of boys, each one crazed and psychotic as they held out bleeding, blistered hands once they saw Kurt. Puck flung the double doors to the cafeteria open, and when all seven of them were inside, he, Lauren, and Finn began stacking tables and chairs in front of the door in an effort to block them out.

"That little bitch!" Santana screamed. "She told them where we were!"

"Why would she do that, though?" Kurt asked, throwing a chair onto the pile blocking the entrance.

"Who cares?" Santana scoffed, lifting a trashcan. "All I know is next time I see that little cunt I'm going to rip her arms off and beat her to death with them."

"Over there!" Tina yelled, pointing to the kitchen. Thunderous booms could be heard echoing from inside the room, and the group could see through the kitchen doors that a horde of boys had gotten in and were knocking pans and dishes onto the ground in their single-minded effort to get to Kurt. Puck and Finn ran to the kitchen doors and pushed the nearest buffet server in front of it. They pushed another buffet server in front of that, as well as a couple of tables from the dining area. Meanwhile Lauren, Kurt, and the girls were hauling a vending machine to the large pile of tables in front of the main cafeteria doors, hoping to strengthen the barrier. Even with the entrances blocked, however, they could still hear the pounding of the mob on the other side, and the screeching of the tables on the floor as they tried to push their way through.

The group huddled around Kurt by the far back wall of the cafeteria, trying to shield him as best they could from whatever passed through those doors.

"Don't worry, Kurt, we'll protect you," Finn said over the loud pounding and screaming coming from outside the room.

"I'll kill anyone that tries to lay a hand on you," Puck said, his teeth bared in fury. The walls of the cafeteria shook as if there were an earthquake, and pieces of their defense came tumbling down like pebbles on a mountain.

Brittany whimpered at the stress of the situation, and Santana linked hands with hers comfortingly while staring at the doors with grim determination. Lauren simply cracked her knuckles and adjusted her broken glasses, preparing herself for the inevitable, while Tina muttered something indistinguishable to herself as the wall of tables and chairs they'd put in front of the main entrance came tumbling down.

The first wave of the Enamored came in one at a time through a small opening in the doors, though with more force the opening became bigger and bigger, so that soon enough the cafeteria was swarming with enraged, psychotic teenage boys, all chanting "Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!"

Puck lunged forward into the beeline of Enamored boys headed towards Kurt, throwing punch after punch. Finn, too, ran forward, swinging his arms in a wild windmill, knocking a few guys out before engaging in battle with a couple of mullet-coifed hockey players. Lauren steeled herself as a wave of five boys came running towards her. With one powerful punch she knocked one and then the others down as if they were a row of dominoes. She then abandoned her post by Kurt to help an overwhelmed Puck deal with the new onslaught of boys trickling in through the kitchen. The girls and Kurt were quickly surrounded by the Enamored, and when one boy pulled Brittany by the ponytail in an effort to get to Kurt, Santana grabbed him by the hand, her eyes glowing a fiery red, and sent him sliding across the floor.

"Stay here," she instructed Kurt, Tina, and Brittany. With that she ran into battle, punching and kicking any boy that came near her. One boy had her by the hair, but she dug her nails into his arm, drawing blood, then spun around and kicked him squarely in the face, blood gushing from his broken nose. Seeing Santana fight so fearlessly, Brittany ran in to help, grabbing a stack of dinner plates and hurling them at the crowd.

"Don't move," Tina told Kurt before running in to help her dangerously outnumbered friends. She grappled with a bespectacled Science geek that had Brittany by the ankle, and then helped Lauren and Finn slam a few A/V nerds into the wall with a table.

Kurt stared helplessly from the back wall, hidden behind an overturned table as his friends risked their lives to save him. He felt useless, like a damsel in distress. He got to his feet and was preparing to rush forward to help when Jacob Ben Israel came running forward, his Jew-fro burned and pulled out in some places and his glasses askew. He laughed maniacally as he approached Kurt, his body stooped low and his back bent at a weird angle. He tried to put his hands around him when Kurt slapped him across the face. A large bruise appeared on Jacob's cheek, but he seemed nonplussed as he once again reached for Kurt, his eyes shining dangerously. More of the Enamored had broken away from the fighting and were aiding Jacob in their conquest of Kurt. He tried to run, but the crowd was too big and they simply held him fast, and though he kicked and screamed for help his friends could not come to his rescue. The Enamored lifted him over their heads, carrying him as a sacrifice away from the fighting. He struggled, but the boys were too strong and held him bruisingly tight as they lifted him away.

"No!" Puck yelled, reaching out to Kurt before being body slammed by a wrestler. Lauren and Finn were helpless to stop the boys dragging Kurt through the cafeteria, as the table they'd only recently used as a battering ram was now being used against them by the A/V nerds. Brittany was being chased in circles by a boy holding the broken shards of the plates she'd been throwing in his bloody hands, waving them around as he threatened to slice her with their sharp edges. Santana was being drowned in the lemonade fountain in the corner of the room, while Tina was being dragged by her hair across the floor.

Kurt looked around at the state of his friends, each one of them failing under the numerous Enamored. He realized none of them could help him, and though he'd swore never to do it in public, he'd need magick to save not only him but his friends as well. He closed his eyes, shifting through the myriad of spells he'd come to memorize over the past year, but nothing helpful came to mind. Hearing the defeated screams of his friends broke his concentration, as did the groping of the laughing, drooling boys carrying him, so it was with great effort that he tried to think of a spell. He clenched his teeth and his eyes watered as he tried to concentrate, but he was too anxious and stressed to think of anything. He cried out in frustration, angry that he hadn't carried the Grimoire with him.

Only when Jacob taunted through the moving crowd, "I'm going to fuck you until you bleed, Kurt Hummel!" did something snap within him. Instantaneously his eyes glowed grey, and a howling wind came in and picked up papers and napkins and trash, swirling them about the room. The fighting continued on, Puck and the rest of them losing hopelessly, but the crowd of Enamored carrying Kurt stopped, looking around in wonder at the changing atmosphere of the room and Kurt's suddenly weightless body.

In an otherworldly voice Kurt called out, "_Vertatur tempestas veris nobis! Protectionem aerialem alans! Paries venti vertentis!"_ Dark, grey storm clouds converged in the center of the ceiling, swirling and rippling as a singular cloud funneled down onto the ground around Kurt. With a great rush of wind the tornado knocked back all of Kurt's holders, including Jacob, sending them flying to the far corners of the room. In it's vortex it left Kurt unharmed, hovering in place before placing he fell gently to the ground. The vortex spun around Kurt for a few seconds more before being sucked up back into the clouds of the ceiling.

The fighting ceased and the room was quiet as all eyes focused on Kurt, getting to his feet unharmed in the center of where the storm clouds had just been. Even the Enamored had stopped to gape in wonder and awe at the one they loved so dearly. Kurt met the wide eyed, shocked faces of his friends. He had no idea where that spell had come from; it was as if someone else had taken over his body and cast it. Still, he was grateful for the saving. Now, though, he was unsure if it was alright. Exposing his magick to his friends meant finally admitting he was a witch, something he, Tina, and Santana had been against announcing. He was uncertain of what to do until Santana yelled out, "Fuck yeah! You bitches messed with the wrong witches!" With that she blew a kiss to the boys she was fighting, but instead of simple air hot volcanic ash erupted from her mouth, sparks of fire and sulfur swirling in smoke as it choked and strangled all the boys around her. Instantly the fighting began again, with Finn and Lauren still losing to the multitude of A/V geeks holding the table over them as a weapon, and Puck still being kicked around as if he were a soccer ball.

Kurt ran to Tina's side where she was being pummeled in the chest by a burly senior in a ripped McKinley High sweater. He was almost to her aid when she grabbed his face and muttered a quick incantation, frosting his eyes and nose shut, leaving him to swing aimlessly in his temporary blindness.

"So we're doing magick in public now?" Tina laughed.

"It's either that or we all die," Kurt shrugged, laughing as well. Santana's screams tore them from their moment. A burly football jock had taken a broken steel chair leg and stabbed her through the thigh. It stuck out of her tan skin with an eerie shine, glinting in the fluorescent light of the cafeteria. Brittany tried to rush to her side, but a couple of boys held her back, pushing her helplessly around in a circle.

Seeing their coven mate injured, the two flew into a dangerous rage. Together they raced to Santana's aid, their eyes glowing as they joined hands and without a word knocked the boy back with the power of the cold North wind.

"Try to staunch the bleeding," Kurt told Tina, who was administering aid to Santana's wound. He raced around to Brittany, who was still caught in the circle of boys, her eyes bloodshot from crying and her cheeks tearstained and bruised at their slapping.

"_By Asteria and Perces, open sky, and do your worst!_" Kurt cried, raising his right hand high. A bolt of lightning fell from the ceiling and split through the room with a great clap. It struck the boys around Brittany, sending them soaring backwards, their clothes smoking from where they'd been electrocuted. In the center Brittany crouched unharmed, her arms held above her head protectively. When she peeked and saw she was okay she ran to Kurt, hugging him and kissing him before she ran to Santana.

Kurt was running to help Puck, Finn, and Lauren when he slipped on some blood and fell to the floor, hitting his head with a bang. He sat up, but in his daze he saw a strange man walking amongst the Enamored, whispering in their ears, lifting their hands and guiding their actions. Kurt tilted his head in wonder at the scene, and when the strange man caught him staring, he hissed at Kurt before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Kurt got to his feet, shaking off his trip and muttering a chain of incantations to keep up his strength. He ran to Finn and Lauren first. Holding his hand out he cried, "_I call upon Medusa's bones, turn their flesh into stone!"_ The gaggle of A/V geeks assaulting Finn and Lauren froze in place, the crazed expressions set on their faces as their bodies petrified.

Helping a bloodied Lauren to her feet, she asked Kurt, "Did you really turn them into stone?"

"No," Kurt huffed, a little drained at having done so much magick in so little time, "I petrified them. I'm not strong enough to transform them into stone on my own. Come on. It'll wear off in a half an hour or so."

"Cool," Finn said, poking their immobile bodies with his finger.

Kurt turned to help Puck, but when he caught sight of him he saw he didn't need help at all. The mohawked jock was fighting off no fewer than ten boys, all of them foaming at the mouth in their insanity. He kicked and punched anyone that came near him. He moved abnormally fast, roundhouse kicking one boy before tumbling through the legs of another and then jumping in the air to scratch at another boy with his claws.

'Wait,' Kurt thought to himself as he stood motionless on the spot before Puck. 'Claws?'

Noah Puckerman was fighting off a horde of boys all on his own, long claws extending from his fingers, whiskers jutting out from his upturned nose, dark tufts of hair sprouting from his sideburns and from along his jawline, his mohawk bristling porcupine-like with shocks of spiked hair.

"Oh my God," Kurt said to himself, "he's a werewolf."

Puck turned to Kurt, and Kurt saw the bright yellow eyes of his former bully and now savior shining bright with rage. With a loud howl Puck swung his heavy clawed hand at the boy in front of him, and as the last of the Enamored sank in defeat, Puck strode over to Kurt.

"Hey," Kurt said, blood trickling from his nose at the extreme magickal pressure he'd put himself through.

"Hey," Puck said back through fanged teeth. His eyes ceased to glow yellow, and the hair and claws and fangs sunk back into his body, so he looked like the same old Puck as before.

The cafeteria was quiet now, with only Tina muttering soft invocations around Santana's injury, while Finn, Lauren, and Brittany hovered over her helplessly. The Enamored had fallen, their unconscious, bleeding bodies littered around the cafeteria. Puck wiped the blood seeping from Kurt's nose with his thumb, before Kurt smiled and wiped off the rest on the sleeve of Puck's letterman jacket that he was still wearing.

"I can hear more coming," Lauren announced from the cafeteria door. Puck ran and helped Finn drag Santana across the room away from the entrance, Kurt and the others clearing the way for them. No sooner had they got to the far wall than more boys came trickling in through the door, a never ending mass of nearly three times the previous Enamored filling one side of the cafeteria as the group of seven, battered and bruised, stood far away from them. A veritable army of boys stared at the fallen, unconscious bodies of their fellows, taking in their injuries with ill-conceived glee. With them gone, there'd be less Kurt to share. Then, as if following his scent, they all raised their heads at once and eyed Kurt with wicked smiles.

"Shit," Finn squeaked.

"Join hands," Kurt said as the Enamored approached.

"What?" Santana asked from where she was being supported by Lauren and Brittany.

"Join hands!" Kurt screamed urgently as the boys were nearing, faster and faster, a sea of glazed eyes and drooling mouths and shuffling feet approaching them.

Tina, Kurt, and Santana gripped each other's hands fast. The Enamored were within reach as Kurt shouted, "_Enemies fly and fall, circling arms raise a wall!_" With a great whoosh a protective barrier flew up around the seven, encircling them as it pushed the horde of boys back across the room from the group. Kurt's grip on Santana's and Tina's hands slackened, and he fainted to the floor in exertion. Puck dove and caught him before he hit the ground, and he cradled him carefully as the group looked out onto the boys before them.

The barrier glowed a light purple, separating them from the mass of Enamored. Still, the boys clawed and sunk their teeth into the barrier, trying to get through to Kurt. Tina and Santana saw worriedly that it would not hold much longer now that the one who'd cast the spell had fallen under. Indeed in some places the glow of the shield was fading, and the six realized they were trapped and if they wanted out they'd either have to take down the barrier and face the boys. After a few minutes Tina announced she had a plan.

"Are you kidding?" Santana scoffed. "We can't do that. We've never done it before. And we don't even have enough power to do it if we could."

"Kurt's unconscious, but he's still alive and his magick is still there," Tina reminded her. "And I've been reading up on it in the Grimoire. It shouldn't be that hard."

"Teleportation?" Santana said, wincing at the pain in her thigh as she tried to turn to Tina. "We haven't even tried that separately. There's no way we could do it with seven people at once."

"I can do it," Tina said confidently.

"The same way you did that love spell?" Santana remarked.

"Shut up," Tina said.

"What love spell?" Lauren asked from where she stood.

"Nothing," Tina said, withdrawing a few things from her pockets. She walked over and got a piece of trash paper caught in the barrier with them. Dipping her finger into the blood dripping from the open wound on the side of her head, she wrote down something on the paper. She then folded it up and set it on the ground.

"Everyone form a circle," she instructed. The others followed her lead, Puck still cradling Kurt. Tina tore open some salt packets she had stuffed in her pocket. She muttered to herself as she poured salt around them, blessing and purifying the circle. Making sure there was an open space for her to enter, she then closed the circle and took a seat between Santana and where Kurt was being held by Puck.

"Santana, light this," Tina instructed. Santana grabbed the proffered stick of incense and blew on it, lighting it. She shook the fire out so the incense could smoke, and handed it back to Tina.

"You know what you're doing, right?" Santana asked.

"Shhh. No room for negativity in the circle," Tina chided. She placed the incense in the center of the circle, wrapping the paper around the base as she instructed everyone to join hands.

She began chanting in a soft, low voice, as if she were whispering. She rocked back and forth as she sat cross-legged, her eyes closed as she concentrated on the spell. The rest of the group simply sat there while Tina chanted, her Latin mixing with the unnerving groans of the restless horde of Enamored clawing at the barrier.

The small stick of incense burned down and alighted the paper with the word written in Tina's blood. She continued chanting, the paper burning softly into ash before roaring to life in a great, blue blaze. The others gasped in surprise at the flame, but still held their hands as Tina chanted, her own hands clutching Santana's and Kurt's tighter.

The sound of the Enamored outside grew louder, and Santana turned to see that one had worked his hand through a hole in the barrier, clawing at the air as more weak spots in the shield became evident.

"Uh, Tina," Santana said, squeezing the Asian girl's hand, "could you hurry this along?"

Tina ignored her and continued chanting faster, her lips moving rapidly as her eyes fluttered open and close, the blue flame in the middle of the circle burning brighter and brighter.

"Tina," Santana called out, looking at the worried faces of those seated around the circle. The barrier flickered, its power ready to give out. The Enamored were pressing themselves against the shield, eager to gain entrance.

"Tina!" Santana called out again as the flame reached high above them, spinning into a pillar of blue fire, illuminating their faces and increasing the look of fear in their eyes. Tina continued chanting as the barrier flickered one last time before falling, the smiling Enamored shuffling towards the circle.

"Hurry up!" Lauren cried, eyeing the horde of boys fearfully.

"Do it!" Puck yelled as he craned over Kurt protectively.

One boy walked up and held his arm out dangerously close to Kurt's unconscious form, Puck's enjoined hands unable to stop him. Before he could take another step, however, Tina's eyes shot open, her grip on Santana and Kurt vice-like as she cried, "_Nos transportare!"_

The blue fire in the center of the circle shot out, engulfing the group in its warmth. The room began to shift and spin, the colors blurring and the ground they were sitting on giving way as they were transported. Their heads lolled as they were jerked about, their hands and palms sweating, their feet dangling, their hair flying haphazardly into their faces as they spun around and around. Kurt's entire body was slack, so he was flying around like a rag doll as Puck and Tina tried to keep him from slipping. Their lungs clenched, the contents of their stomachs sloshing about as they continued spinning. Closing their eyes didn't help; it only increased the motion sickness. The fire swirled around them in long streaks of blue, and they were suffocating under its warm breath, which had multiplied and made the air heavy and stifling with heat. More than one of them tried to break their hands free, but it was as if they were chained together through the palm, no one able to break the circle.

Finally the fire raced ahead of them, lighting their way. With a great pop they fell onto solid ground. Unlatching their hands they found themselves to be intact, their journey no more harmful than an elevator ride. Tina was bleeding heavily from the nose and ears, and she lay unconscious as everyone got to their feet unsteadily. Lauren and Brittany rushed to Tina's side while Santana tried to rouse her. Finn got up and took a few steps before vomiting. Puck rocked Kurt as the countertenor's long eyelashes fluttered open. Their heads still spinning, they looked around and realized they were safe on stage in the dark, quiet auditorium, clear across campus from the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no idea what the Latin means in the spell Kurt cast, but I got it off a Wicca spell website, and I noticed some semi-cognates (like _aerialem_ and _venti_ for wind and _tempestus_ for storm...I think) so it sounds right. And the teleportation spell Tina cast is supposed to translate as 'Transport us' but I used a variety of google/translation tools/ web forums/ wikipedia, so I have no idea. I really tried lol, but I seriously doubt it makes sense. Don't blame me, Latin is a dead language after all, but it just sounds so beautiful and mysterious when it's spoken that I had to have them cast spells in Latin.**

**The other spells are either from Buffy or Charmed, so I don't claim ownership of any of them.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything, which really sucks if you ask me.**

**A/N: Oh my gosh, you guys! You are too sweet with your reviews! I feel like I don't deserve them (but by all means, don't stop lol). I love writing this story as it is, but knowing how much you guys enjoy reading it, ****just makes it all the more fun to write. Thank you so much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Abandon Hope  
><strong>

The group walked around the stage, trying to gather their bearings. Kurt, now back to consciousness, cast a protective charm around them, sprinkling salt found in Tina's pockets in a circle. Everyone stayed in the light onstage, too afraid to venture into the darkness, sure the Enamored were hiding in the shadows. Eventually, after nearly an hour of just standing around, Kurt announced they couldn't wait there any longer. He and Santana agreed they needed to gather some supplies, so Puck volunteered to go with Kurt while he raided their lockers as well as the Chemistry lab for magickal ingredients. The group shuffled around awkwardly as Kurt and Puck prepared to leave and face the unpredictability of the school outside.

"Ow!" Santana cried, hitting Finn on the head as he set her down beside Tina on a couple of pillows found backstage. "Watch the leg, moron!" She clutched her thigh, the chair leg still sticking out grotesquely.

"Try not to abuse your protectors, Santana," Kurt said, crossing his arms from where he stood. "I understand you're in pain, but with Puck and I gone and Tina still unconscious, Finn and Lauren are going to be your only guardians."

"I'll protect you," Brittany said, giving the Latina a hug. No one missed the smile that alighted Santana's face when they connected, but she scowled when she realized everyone was looking at her.

"Shut up," Santana said to everyone, clutching Brittany more fiercely.

"We didn't say anything," Lauren said, smothering a laugh, with Puck and Kurt chuckling as well.

"Are you guys sure you don't want me to go with you?" Finn asked.

"I think Puck and I are going to be fine, Finn," Kurt assured, rubbing Finn's arm.

"I still can't believe you're a wizard," Finn said, his hands in his pockets as he shuffled around. "And you're a werewolf," he said accusingly at Puck.

"Actually, even though I'm a boy I'm still a witch," Kurt clarified. "Wizards are these ancient, bearded old men who dress in robes and pointed hats and carry staffs."

"Like Gandalf?" Finn squealed excitedly.

"Yes, Finn, like Gandalf," Kurt smiled.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Why do you sound like you're mad at me?" Puck asked.

"Dude, I've known you forever," Finn said. "You couldn't tell me you were, like, half dog?"

"I'm not a dog," Puck said, offended. "Dogs are pets, and werewolves are descended from wolves and nobility and shit."

"Whatever," Finn said, that frustrated baby look of his splashed across his face.

Kurt eyed Puck and Finn's anger rising, and looking to ease the tension he politely asked Puck to wait for him at the auditorium entrance.

When Puck was gone Kurt turned to Finn. "Why are you so mad at him?"

"He's my best friend," Finn whined. "He should have told me."

"I'm your stepbrother and I never told you," Kurt said defensively.

"That's different," Finn shrugged. "I've known him forever."

"Finn, considering we risk certain death at any moment, I think you should forgive Puck for keeping this from you," Kurt said. "Anyway, we should be back in ten, fifteen minutes tops. You've got protection, right?"

"I've got the anise, basil, and devil's shoelace," Santana said, holding up the smoking bundle of herbs. "Tina's pockets were like a freaking magick shop."

"Well I blessed the circle, and I'm going to leave that horseshoe charm from your bracelet by the door to keep out unwanted visitors," Kurt said as he descended the stairs from the stage. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Just leave already," Santana said, trying to turn her face away uninterestingly but unable not to look at Kurt as he left. "But come back safe."

Kurt smiled as he walked down the darkened aisle, Puck waiting for him at the entrance.

"Ready?" Puck asked.

Kurt set the horseshoe charm by the door then said, "Ready." With great care the two opened the theater door and peeked outside. Upon seeing the hallway deserted they exited, facing the darkness of McKinley High together.

"I still don't understand why Finn was giving me so much shit," Puck said. "You're his little bro and you never told him."

"Apparently it's because you've known him longer," Kurt said. "Never mind the fact that I know him like the inside of an Alexander McQueen lobster boot, or that it's me he sleeps with when he watches a scary movie." Puck laughed at Kurt's statement. The two walked on carefully, stopping at every sound and looking around them worriedly.

"It's so dark in here," Kurt said, squinting his eyes to peer through the blackness coloring the hallway.

"It is?" Puck asked. Kurt looked at him and the obvious darkness surrounding them. "Oh, sorry. Night vision," he said, pointing to his eyes.

Kurt cupped his hands and held them in front of his chest. "_Firelight, my soul is bright,"_ he whispered. A spark flew out from his heart, and he caught it in his hands, where it soon erupted into a small fire. Pressing his hands together, he squashed the fire before flicking his hands out as if drying them, sending sparks of bright light down the hallway. It illuminated their path a few yards at a time, and Kurt had to be sure to send more sparks out as the ones behind them flickered out.

"Cool," Puck said, touching Kurt's glowing hands, realizing the fire made it warmer than usual.

"You're night vision is pretty cool, too," Kurt said, continuing their walk down the hall.

"It's alright," Puck shrugged, tucking his hands in his pockets. "Magick seems so much more awesome."

"It has its advantages," Kurt said, flicking more sparks out again. "Actually, before tonight I could have never done a spell like this."

"So what was all that in the cafeteria? It was like the freakin' Battle of Hogwarts back there," Puck said.

"That…I have no idea what that was," Kurt said honestly. "I've never even been able to get a lamp lit, let alone summon a bolt of lightning. I've no idea whether it's just because it's Halloween or what, but there's something going on today, and I mean aside from the flock of psychotic post-pubescent zombies looking to impale me on their…ahem, _penises_." Kurt had a hard time saying even this clinical term, blushing as Puck chuckled.

"Look at Hummel, all cursing and shit. I think I'm starting to be a bad influence on you," Puck said, clasping Kurt around the shoulder and jostling him good-naturedly. Kurt blushed even more, and if you asked him later he absolutely did not lean into Puck, reveling in the unusually warm body of the lycanthrope.

When Puck let Kurt go it took all his self-control not to magick Puck's arm back over his shoulder. They walked on, Puck going over why Kurt had suddenly become so powerful.

"Maybe you finally hit puberty," Puck shrugged. Kurt quirked his eyebrow at Puck's inference.

"I am way past puberty," Kurt said confidently. "I am all man, _everywhere_, I assure you."

"I wish I could take your word on it," Puck said seriously. "But after everything that's gone on today, I don't know what to think anymore. Maybe you should just show me your dick and then I can really figure out why one day you're Filch and now you're freaking Dumbledore."

"I can't believe this is perhaps the third time I'm telling you this, but I am not showing you my penis, Noah!" Kurt huffed. He flicked some light from the fire in his hands in front of him and then stalked off a few yards in front of a sniggering Puck, who caught up to him and apologized.

"I'm just kidding, Hummel," Puck said. Kurt hadn't really taken his joke seriously, but it was nice to have Puck groveling. "You know that right?" Kurt kept his silence. "Kurt?"

Kurt walked on, not even turning to see the apologetic look on Puck's face. "Come on, man. I said I'm sorry." Puck stood in front of Kurt, stopping him in his tracks. He was whimpering now, making little whining noises like a kicked puppy. He nuzzled up to Kurt's neck, and even the usually icy Kurt found it hard not to forgive him.

"Okay," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes. "I forgive you," he said, reluctantly pushing Puck away from his neck. "Good Goddess, Puck, I half expected you to start licking my face."

"Naw," Puck said, once again happy and jocular now that Kurt had forgiven him. "But I was this close to humping your leg." Kurt ignored this comment, chuckling under his breath as Puck once again moved beside him and they continued on their journey.

From further down the hall they heard the odd screeching of an open locker door swinging in the breeze, and strange sounds issued from every open door, making Kurt and Puck weary with every step. Hurried footsteps seemed to surround them, and though they knew they were alone they couldn't help but feel that someone was lurking behind every shadow, ready to pounce on them unsuspectingly.

Kurt eyed Puck unsurely, wondering if his next question would be offensive. Biting his bottom lip he asked, "You know, if you should ever want it, I read in our Grimoire about a possible cure for lycanthropy."

Puck chuckled. "That's alright, dude, but I wasn't bitten or anything. I was born this way."

"_I was born this way, hey, I was born this wa-hey, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this wa-hey," _Kurt sang. He blushed as Puck looked at him with a smile. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Like I was saying, Sir Gaga," Puck said, "I was born like this. My old man was a werewolf, his old man before him, and basically every old dude in my family line since forever. I think even my sister is starting to show signs of being one; either that or she's just being a regular ten year old and annoying the shit out of me."

"If the power to annoy makes someone a werewolf, than Finn and Rachel might be one, too," Kurt said. At that moment a screeching sound, like nails on a chalkboard, cut through the air, and Puck pulled Kurt close to him protectively, his sharp nails digging into Kurt's skin. Kurt shouldn't have, what with their lives in danger and all, but being close to Puck made him feel not only safe, but warm and fuzzy inside as well. After a minute or two, Puck relaxed his grip on Kurt.

"The fuck was that?" he asked.

"I think we'd better hurry up," Kurt said. He walked a comfortable distance in front of Puck, hoping he didn't see him blushing in the darkness. He flicked more light ahead of them as they turned down another corridor and finally arrived at their lockers.

"Mine's down there," Kurt said, pointing to the end of the hall. He ran towards it, Puck lingering behind. Upon reaching it he quickly undid the combination lock and opened the locker door. Shining his palm inside like a flashlight he located his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder, filling it up with glass bottles of various liquids and powders. Finally he hefted out the Grimoire, its crackling spine and yellowed pages glowing even in the darkness.

"The fuck is that, a Torah?" Puck asked as he finally caught up to Kurt.

"Sort of," Kurt smiled, clutching it tighter to him. Even though the Grimoire had previously been something he'd begrudgingly looked after, with it in his hands now he suddenly felt more powerful and confident, as if his arm had been severed and had now been reattached. He closed his locker door as he walked to Tina and Santana's already open lockers. He turned to Puck questioningly.

"I figured it'd be easier than you summoning up some kind of magick key or something," Puck said nonchalantly.

"Actually, we told each other the combinations to our lockers a while ago in case we ever needed something," Kurt said, smiling at Puck's thoughtfulness. "But it was a nice gesture, Puck."

"No problem," Puck shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Kurt emptied Santana's locker, which was full of dried herbs and enchanted objects, while Tina's was filled with candles, knots of rope, and green herbs that Kurt had to stuff down in his bag.

"Let me hold this," Puck said, unwinding Kurt's bag from around his shoulder and stuffing it under his arm. "Whoa. This is a lot of shit," he said, lifting it up and down with one arm, his forearm and bicep flexing impressively.

"And we still have to go to the Chem lab," Kurt reminded him, holding the Grimoire protectively to his chest. He shuddered as he remembered his encounter with Artie earlier.

"You okay, man?" Puck asked, rubbing Kurt's shoulder.

"Yes," Kurt shrugged. "I'm just not exactly looking forward to going back to the Science wing."

"I know what you mean," Puck said. "Science sucks balls." Kurt rolled his eyes before signaling for Puck to follow him.

The heavy Grimoire weighing down his other arm, Kurt used his right hand to flick more light out when a hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed his. Kurt screamed in surprise and opened his hand, the fire held inside his palm shining like a beacon in the black hallway.

"Sam!" Kurt screamed, his palm illuminating the pale, sallow face of his once healthy looking friend. His face was waxen, his veins visible through his skin, and his eyes were sunken low into his skull. He hissed at the light glowing from Kurt's palm, and closed it as he pulled Kurt closer to him.

"Kurtie," Sam cooed, stroking Kurt's hair brazenly. "I've missed you."

"Fuck off, Evans," Puck yelled. He set Kurt's bag down and tried pulling the countertenor away from the blond, but Sam's grip on Kurt was vice-like.

"How about I rip your guts out and choke you with them, Puckerman," Sam threatened, his dead eyes shining eerily in the dimming light of Kurt's palm.

Out of the darkness another set of hands found Kurt, trying to pull him away from the quarreling boys.

"Kurt," Mike Chang said excitedly. Like Sam his face, complete with an open cut yet no flowing blood, more closely resembled a cadaver than a healthy teenage boy. "I found you," he said, pressing a hand under Kurt's shirt and feeling him up, despite his protests.

"Let me go!" Kurt cried, slapping Mike across the face. Mike grabbed Kurt by the neck and slammed him against a locker. Kurt's ears rang and his vision became fuzzy, his head throbbing as Mike stole a kiss from Kurt's lips. Kurt pushed him away, but as he did so he once again saw the strange man from the cafeteria whispering into Mike's ear. The man vanished before his eyes and Kurt saw him appear beside Sam, guiding the blond boy's actions in his fight against Puck. Kurt gasped as the man appeared again by Mike, whispering into his ear, making the smile on Mike's face grow wider. Kurt stared at the man, and when he realized Kurt was looking at him he hissed before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Kurt gasped as Mike's grip on his neck grew tighter.

Kurt heard moaning and groaning from far away. His eyes caught Puck's as they realized more Enamored could be coming any minute. Fear creeping up their limbs, Puck and Kurt struggled with Mike and Sam, desperate to get away before they were overrun and outnumbered by more psychotic boys.

Kurt swung the Grimoire into Mike, the heavy book hitting him in the stomach. Mike grabbed the Grimoire from Kurt in anger, throwing it to the ground as he clawed at Kurt, ripping Puck's letterman jacket that Kurt was still wearing. Kurt kicked and screamed, his nails scraping and breaking as he dug them uselessly into the linoleum floor, Mike dragging him away from the brawling Sam and Puck. He bit at Mike's arm, but the Asian boy didn't even flinch, instead pulling Kurt down the hall into the darkness. Puck grew alarmed as Kurt was swallowed up into the shadows with Mike. His pupils narrowed and his eyes glowed a dangerous yellow as he began to shift. His nails elongated into claws, and hair sprouted in strange places on his body as he fought Sam more fiercely. With a snarl Puck took a swing at Sam's legs, knocking the blond over onto his back. Puck then lifted him up by the legs with great ease before swinging him down the hall and out of sight.

"Kurt!" Puck growled, his fangs glistening in the darkness as he got down on all fours and ran towards him.

"Puck!" Kurt cried. The light in his hands extinguished as Mike dragged him further down the hall. Puck ran up and lunged at Mike, knocking him off his feet. Puck swung at Mike's face, roaring as his claws cut into the boy's skin. Mike threw Puck off him with surprising strength. His face cut, but still no blood dripping out, Mike got to his feet and stalked toward Kurt. Kurt looked around for Puck, but he was far down the hall where Mike threw him. Thinking fast, Kurt muttered a curse as he put his hands on the locker nearest him. Instantly the entire row of lockers flew open, papers and items flying in the air and pelting Mike. Mike swung his hands at them uselessly, trying to knock them away. The lockers continued to slam open and shut like wide, gaping jaws, spitting out a seemingly endless supply of papers, school supplies, backpacks and books at Mike. Kurt lay on the floor, his messenger bag flying towards him. He grabbed it and held it close as if it were a lifeline. Puck ran through the fray, snatching Kurt up and whisking him down the hall away from Mike.

"Wait!" Kurt screamed. "The book!"

"Forget the book!" Puck yelled. With his enhanced hearing he could hear more Enamored coming towards them, most likely drawn towards the noise of the slamming lockers.

"No!" Kurt shouted, unable to fathom parting with the Grimoire. "We have to go back!" Through the flurry of papers Puck could see Sam and Mike staggering towards them, and before Kurt could run off he grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt and threw him over his shoulder, and, with the bag in tow, ran off towards the theater.

Puck ran easily, even with the added weight of both Kurt and the messenger bag over his shoulder. Once inside the theater Kurt put a magickal seal on the door once they were inside, hoping it would help keep the Enamored at bay.

"What happened?" Finn asked worriedly from the stage. Brittany was fluffing pillows for the still unconscious Tina while Lauren tried to pull the chair leg from Santana's thigh, the Latina swatting at her angrily.

"We have to leave," Kurt huffed, his heart still racing at both the encounter with the boys and the loss of the Grimoire. "Sam and Mike…they're out there."

"Did they follow you?" Santana asked.

"We didn't see," Puck said.

"More could be on their way," Kurt said anxiously. Just as he and Puck climbed on stage multiple poundings could be heard from the door. Soon the very walls of the theater seemed to shake under the clawing of the Enamored.

"We're trapped!" Finn squeaked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kurt's fire spell is actually from this book series on witches called _Sweep _that I absolutely adored when I was younger. I only read the first three or so novels, but there's a lot more and I grew out of them by the time more came out. Though I only read a few of the books that is the one spell I remember.  
><strong>

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine, despite telling my many famous friends (read: stuffed animals) that it is.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! You, dear readers, make this such a pleasure to write.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**Witch Doctors**

"We're trapped!" Finn squeaked.

"This way," Brittany directed. Finn lifted up Santana while Puck slung Tina over his shoulder, the group reluctantly following Brittany. She led them through the darkness backstage, winding their way through mazes of props and broken stage lights, stepping over coils of rope and sandbags.

"How do you know where to go?" asked Lauren.

"The drama teacher took me to a room back here last year. I gave him a private audition for_ Showgirls,"_ Brittany said.

"Britt, the school didn't do a production of _Showgirls _last year," Kurt said as he side-stepped what he hoped was a fake skeleton.

"Well I gave him a lap dance," Brittany shrugged as she opened the door to a back room. "He even videotaped it so he could show some agents in Hollywood," she said brightly.

Kurt, Puck, and Lauren shared a skeptical look while Finn chuckled lightly. Santana hit him over the head before instructing everyone to shut up. "I'm sure you'll be famous one day, Britt," Santana said comfortingly, the smile on Brittany's face never wavering.

"So this is where he molested – I mean, auditioned you?" Puck said casually.

"Yeah," Brittany confirmed, looking for the light switch. The room was dingy and smelled of mold. Dust clung to every surface, while cobwebs bedecked every corner of the wall. "There should be another exit on the other side of this curtain," Brittany declared, ruffling dust off the old purple drapes hanging on one side of the room as she tried to push past them to the door on the other side.

"I don't get it," Brittany said, feeling around the wall for a knob. "There should be a door here."

"Kurt, you got all the stuff from my locker, right?" Santana asked, Finn still holding her.

"Yes," Kurt affirmed.

"There should be some Deadman's chalk in there," Santana said.

Kurt nodded his head. He took the bag holding the contents of their lockers, the various bottles clinking as he looked inside. Sure enough his eyes caught onto a parchment wrapped stick of chalk. Brittany held the curtain aside for him as he took the gray chalk and drew a large door on the wall. Stepping aside, he said, "_When you find your path is blocked, all you have to do is knock."_ He proceeded to knock on the door three times. When he took his hand away the rectangular shape of the door sunk into the wall, disappearing before their eyes. Kurt stepped through, the rest following his lead into the darkness.

"Okay, that was pretty cool," Lauren said in awe.

"Nice work, Kurt," Puck said, punching Kurt on the shoulder good-naturedly. Kurt rubbed the spot Puck hit soothingly. It wasn't lost on either of them that Puck addressed Kurt by his first name. "Why do they call it Deadman's chalk, anyway?"

"It's made from the ashes of a dead man who was burned alive," Kurt said. Seeing Puck's eyebrow arch, he clarified, "But we didn't make it or anything. It's sort of a family heirloom that's lasted for centuries."

"That's sick," Puck said. "And awesome."

"Thanks," Kurt blushed, smiling in spite of himself.

"Oh God, can we move on before we all catch Hummel and Puckerman's contagious gayness," Santana commented, her arms still connected around Finn's neck.

"Yeah guys, save the lovey-dovey stuff 'til after we escape the crazy zombie killers," Finn said, sticking his tongue out in distaste. "Actually, save it forever. I don't want to see my little brother flirting with my ex-best friend."

"Dude, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry for not telling you I'm a werewolf?" Puck asked.

"A super million-trillion-billion times," Finn said angrily. With that he and Santana followed Brittany and Lauren down the dark hall.

"He'll get over it eventually," Kurt said comfortingly to Puck.

The group walked on in darkness, staying close together for fear of someone grabbing them or separating.

"I think we're near the Art department," Brittany said. "That looks like the place me and Santana had sex with a paintbrush."

"Is there any part of the school you haven't had sex in?" Lauren asked.

"I haven't done it in the cafeteria," Brittany said.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked.

"Well, not this month," she said. The group walked on, peeking inside various classrooms for signs of life.

"Where are all the chicks?" Puck asked, his arms growing heavy from cradling Tina for so long. "Speaking of chicks, this one is getting heavy to carry."

"Where's the Grimoire?" Santana asked. "Maybe there's a healing spell in there that can help us wake up Tina."

"About that," Kurt said awkwardly. "Um, I kind of lost it."

"You LOST the Grimoire?" Santana yelled, her nails digging into Finn's neck and drawing blood.

"Ow, ow, someone, my neck," Finn cried, swinging Santana around.

"How did you lose the fucking Grimoire?" Santana screamed while Finn continued to wave her around, his legs nearly buckling as her hair flew into his face.

"We were under attack, alright," Puck said to the swirling Latina. "We had to get out of there before we were overrun by those Kurt-loving freaks."

"We can find it," Kurt assured her, stopping Finn from spinning so he could speak directly to Santana. "I can do a locating spell and we'll find it. It's a book lying in the hall; no one should pay it any attention."

"You'd better hope so," Santana threatened.

"This looks safe," Brittany said. She tried flicking on the lights to a room up ahead but no light came on. Kurt entered, followed by Finn and Santana, who was still glaring at Kurt, and finally the rest of the group. Withdrawing some candles from the bag Kurt lit a few, holding the wick between his thumb and forefinger, letting it sizzle before it finally erupted into a flame. Puck saw this and smiled, Kurt blushing as he realized Puck was once again awing at his magick.

"I think this is the Art teacher's lounge," Lauren said, waving a candle around and looking at the couches and vending machines. "Look at all these snacks," she said, pulling open a drawer and unwrapping a Cadbury egg. She took a big bite out of it before handing some more candy and chips around to the group, telling them they needed to keep their strength up.

"These teachers had the serious munchies," Puck said, setting Tina down on a couch. "I wonder if they left any herbal goodness lying around here. I could really use some stress relief."

"I think we should keep our senses intact and not under the influence of mind-altering substances if it's at all possible," Kurt scolded.

"Just kidding, dude," Puck shrugged, a little ashamed at being reprimanded by Kurt.

"Essence of lavender," Santana demanded of Kurt. He looked around his bag and sheepishly handed over the bottle of liquid to her.

"I'll find the Grimoire," Kurt assured her, knowing she was mad from her snappish attitude.

"It's not so much that," Santana said, drizzling the water on her wound, the chair leg still jutting out obscenely. "I just wanted Tina to wake up. Not because I'm worried about her or anything, but so she could heal my fucking leg."

"What's the big deal?" Brittany asked. "I can wake her up." She tipped a bucket of dirty paint water over Tina's face, causing the girl to wake up sputtering and coughing.

"What the hell!" Puck said, leaning down and helping Tina sit up, coughing up more water.

"See? All better," Brittany said proudly.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Kurt asked as he too helped Tina sit up.

"Some people just aren't as intelligent as me," Brittany said before biting into a candy bar with the foil still wrapped around it. "Mmm, crunchy."

"Where…where are we?" Tina coughed. She cleared the wet hair from her face, looking around at the dark room.

"The teacher's lounge in the Art wing," Kurt said, leaning down and rubbing her back comfortingly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, that teleportation spell took a lot out of me," Tina said. "Geez, Santana, you're leg is still messed up."

"No shit," Santana said from the couch where her bloody leg was propped up.

"If only we had some hyacinth oil and sunflower tears I could patch it up," Tina said.

"We do!" Kurt said happily, jingling the bag of potions. "Puck and I did an emergency reconnaissance mission."

"So you got the Grimoire?" Tina said excitedly. "Maybe there's a counter curse for the spell in there."

"Well, that…I actually lost," Kurt said forlornly.

"But Santana's already given him enough shit about it so you don't have to rub it in," Puck defended.

"Considering the damage I caused today I think I'm the last person who should be getting on someone for a mistake," Tina said quietly to Kurt. She took the proffered ingredients from him and set about fixing Santana's leg. She held a candle to Santana's leg, examining the injury. "That chair leg needs to come out," she said worriedly.

"Are you kidding me?" Santana cried. "It hurt like a bitch going in. I don't even want to think about it going out."

"I can close the wound and heal it if the chair leg is gone, but if it's still there all I can do is clean it and keep the blood loss to a minimum," Tina said.

"Is she a witch doctor?" Finn asked, his mouth covered in chocolate and bits of Cheetos.

"She's not a doctor," Kurt sighed. "She's just got a way with healing."

"We'll just rip it out," Puck told Santana casually, "then Tina can work her voodoo and you'll be good as new and we won't have to keep carrying you around."

"Listen, Scooby Doo, no one is removing this damn chair leg," Santana said firmly. "You might pull something out with it."

Kurt pulled Tina aside, and together they decided they needed to help Santana before things with her leg got complicated. Talking to Puck, Finn, and Lauren while Brittany kept Santana occupied, the group worked out a plan.

"Alright, Santana, we won't – NOW!" Kurt screamed. Puck and Finn held Santana down while Kurt wrenched the chair leg from her thigh and Tina muttered incantations and waved the candle she was holding in circles. Lauren was holding Brittany back from interfering, afraid the blonde girl would cause more harm than good.

"Son of a motherfucker!" Santana screamed. Tears clouded her eyes and her face was screwed up in pain as she felt the cool metal of the chair leg pull and tear at the muscles in her thigh, the blood squelching out once the chair leg was clear. She turned ghastly white as the blood continued to flow. Finn held her up while Puck and Kurt used some aprons they found lying around to wrap around her leg.

"Tina, any day now," Kurt said, rushing his friend along. "She's losing a lot of blood."

Tina continued muttering, Santana slipping into and out of consciousness. Tina flicked the hyacinth oil and sunflower tears onto Santana's leg while muttering, "_By Apollo, god of light and healing, here our plea. Help our sister. Mend her body. Restore her to health."_

"Nothing's happening," Puck said worriedly as the blood soaked through the apron and dripped onto the floor. Santana's head lolled as she fell under. Her grip on Puck's hand slackened, and she began to bleed from her mouth as the others looked on helplessly.

"_God Apollo, I implore you_," Tina cried, "_help our sister!"_

"It's not working!" Finn said, shaking Santana so she could wake up; she stayed unconscious.

"Santana!" Brittany cried, fighting desperately against Lauren's hold. "No! Wake up!"

"_God Apollo I…I…_" Tina panicked, not knowing why the spell wasn't working. She looked to Kurt, whose face was etched with worry and eyes were clouded with tears. He pressed his hand over Puck's, applying more pressure to the wound, but the blood kept flowing. Tina began to cry, knowing she was helpless in her effort to save her friend. "_God Apollo…"_ she whispered quietly, sobs wracking her wet and tired body.

Kurt held her hand comfortingly, Santana's blood squelching between their palms as their fingers interlaced. Suddenly the candle flames in the room flared up, their fires burning brightly and bathing the room in light. Tina squeezed Kurt's hand as her eyes glowed a deep blue, her hair whipping around her by an unseen breeze.

In an otherworldly voice she called out, _"Per aquam, aërem, ignem, et terram! Deus Phoebus Apollo, peto, voco, et cito te! Hoc mando te, sona nostra sororis!"_

Santana's face was no longer a pale white. Puck noticed the blood stopped flowing out from under where he was pressing the apron to Santana's wound, and when he lifted up the cloth to inspect it he discovered it was perfectly healed, without so much as a scar where the chair leg had been. Her chest rising and falling once again, Santana's eyes fluttered open; she sat up and glared at everyone around her, pushing Kurt angrily.

"You fucking assholes," she spat. "I almost died!"

"Well, you're fine now," Kurt said, rubbing the spot where Santana shoved him. "You're welcome by the way."

"For what?" she asked angrily. "You nearly killed me."

"If Kurt and I hadn't invoked Apollo – ," Tina began.

"You can stop right there, Wong Foo," Santana said. "I may have been hemorrhaging massive amounts of blood, drifting in and out of consciousness, and nearly swallowed my tongue from having a seizure, but I still know you are not _that_ good at healing."

"Yeah, what was up with the whole Exorcist thing that just happened?" Lauren asked. "You know, you have been a little shifty since you woke up," she said, grabbing a nearby pencil and holding it up as a weapon. "Maybe…"

"Ease up, Buffy," Puck said, forcing Lauren's hand down. "It's just some weird magick thing. She's not one of those mindless Kurt-humpers."

Kurt and Tina's eyes met, knowing what just happened with Tina had never happened before. But they couldn't let anyone else know that, lest they believe they didn't have a hold on their magick. Sure they were novice witches, but it was still up to them to undo the damage at McKinley, so they had to appear confident and sure, even if they weren't. Because if the others lost hope, they might never get out of their school alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Latin in Tina's healing spell comes from **_**Verus Jesuitarum Libellus**_** (or **_**The True Petition of the Jesuits), **_**a Catholic text from the sixteenth or seventeenth century for priests that details how to control evil spirits. It was used by Exorcists, but I don't know how prevalent or to what esteem it's held in by the Church now. **

**It should translate as, "**_**By water, air, fire and earth! God Apollo, I ask, call, and summon you! I command you! Heal our sister!" **_**Like I said, it SHOULD say that, but I basically butchered the sentences by translation to make it say what I wanted, and I looked up the last sentence using google translate. So, sorry to any Latin majors or people who know Latin and basically cringe at my sorry attempts at spells. Yeah, I am not a linguist lol.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine.**

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**Parting Ways**

The minutes seemed to drag on as the group stayed in the Art teachers' lounge. They couldn't yet agree on what course of action to take. Kurt was all for staying put, afraid of running into more Enamored. Puck suggested going from classroom to classroom, searching for help or an exit; after all, no one could catch a moving target. Santana shot down both of their plans as ineffective. They needed to find the Grimoire and put a stop to the curse infecting the school before the boys grew out of control and spilled into the city.

"What was that?" Finn asked worriedly. A blood-curdling scream cut through the eerily silent school, sending goosebumps up everyone's arms.

"I'm sure it was nothing," Kurt lied. He tried to assuage everyone's fears, if only to keep up their morale for a little while longer.

"I hate this," Santana whined. "I hate standing around like a fucking limp dick. We need to be out there, looking for the Grimoire before somebody gets their hands on it."

"We can't just rush out," Tina said. "I mean, I know we need to find it, but it feels stupid to go out there unprepared. Remember the cafeteria?"

"Whoa, I get that book is important and all, but what about the girls? We need to find Rachel and the others, and make sure they're safe," Finn argued. For some reason the three of them looked to Kurt, which had the added effect of making Puck, Brittany, and Lauren look to him as well. Feeling the pressure of the group on his tiny frame, he addressed Santana and Finn.

"Both valid points," Kurt said diplomatically. "Santana's right, we need to find the Grimoire, but Finn's right as well; we have to find Mercedes, Rachel, and Quinn. I fear there is only one solution to this problem: we have to split up."

"Isn't that what they always say in horror movies before someone ends up getting killed?" Lauren asked.

"Seriously, what is it with you white people and splitting up?" Santana added.

"It only makes sense," Kurt defended. "A group of us can look for the Grimoire, while the others look for the girls. There're already seven of us now; when we find them, that'll make ten. That's too large a group of people to be wandering the halls. If any of the boys find us we'd be easy targets. And we can't all look for the Grimoire first because we'll waste time we could be looking for the others."

"Hummel's right," Puck said. "We gotta divide and conquer."

"I'll look for Rachel and the others," Finn said. "Kurt, I want you to come with me so I can keep an eye on you."

"That's very brotherly of you, Finn," Kurt said, "but seeing as how I'm the one everyone will be looking for, you stand a better chance of finding the girls without a horde of mindless zombies on your tail. I'll look for the Grimoire."

"I'll go with Kurt," Santana said.

"Me, too," Tina chimed in.

"Me three!" Brittany said proudly.

"No, Britt, you go with the others and look for our friends," Santana said comfortingly to the blonde.

"But I want to go with you," Brittany said softly. She hugged Santana tightly, the Latina hugging her back just as fiercely. "I don't want to lose you again," she whimpered, the nearly botched healing spell still fresh in her mind.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere," Santana said, tears clouding her eyes. "I'm going to be fine, and then I'm going to find you and when all this is over we'll go see _The Muppets _just like you wanted, okay?"

"Really?" Brittany said, both tearfully and happily. "Okay," she said softly, agreeing to Santana's hasty lie.

"Besides, Finn's going to need someone to save his lumpy ass whenever he gets in trouble, right?" Santana said, wiping away Brittany's fallen tears with her soft thumb pads. Brittany simply nodded.

"You keep her safe," Santana instructed Finn, who dutifully agreed.

"Looks like you two could use some more muscle," Lauren said, cracking her knuckles. "I'll help you look for those Barbies."

"Alright," Puck clapped. "You three look for Berry and the others, and I'll go with the Supremes and look for their diary." He swung his arm over Kurt's neck and ruffled his hair good-naturedly.

"Actually, Puck, I think you should go with Finn," Kurt said, unlatching Puck's arm from around his body and looking into the mohawked jock's hurt expression. "The girls and I will be fine. We've got our magick, but Finn and the others could really use your…unique abilities."

"Dude, I'm not letting you go without me," Puck argued. "You said it yourself, those freaks are after _you_. You're gonna need me."

"I appreciate your concern, Puck," Kurt said, feeling everyone's eyes on him and Puck as they talked this out. "But as long as Santana and Tina and I are together, we should be able to deal with whatever comes our way. The others need you. Can you do that for me…please?" Puck looked away, obviously pissed, but all it took was for Kurt to stroke his cheek for him to soften. "Noah?"

Puck caved in at Kurt addressing him by his first name. "Yeah, okay," Puck said softly. "Just be safe, alright? Don't pull any superhero shit or anything."

"I'll be fine," Kurt smiled. Puck stared deeply into his eyes before the impatient shuffling of Finn's feet brought him from his reverie.

"So how we supposed to find them anyway?" Puck asked casually.

Kurt looked to Tina and Santana. Without the guidance of the Grimoire, the three had to rely on what they remembered in the short year they'd been witches.

"We could scry for them," Tina suggested. Rummaging in the messenger bag she pulled out a moonstone attached to a silver chain.

"Cry, like tears?" Brittany asked. "Because I have a few left over," she said as she wiped her still moist eyes.

"No, sweetie, 'scry'," Santana said as she pulled Brittany closer to her. "It's like magickal GPS."

"Do any of you have anything personal of Quinn, Mercedes, or Rachel?" Tina asked.

"I have Rachel's tuning whistle," Finn said, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing the small object. "We were rehearsing when the fire alarm went off."

"That'll work," Tina said. Going to the doorway she peeled the map of the school used for emergency escape routes off the wall and laid it on a table. "Can you hand me a candle?" she asked of Kurt. He brought one over and set it by the map. "Okay, Finn, hold the whistle in your hand and clear your mind."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Santana chuckled. Kurt slapped her on the arm reproachfully.

"Now think of Rachel, okay? Concentrate on her. Let her face flood your mind, and let her voice ring in your ears," Tina directed. She and Finn joined hands, Tina swinging the moonstone necklace over the map in circles. Finn's face was scrunched up in concentration. The stone was drawn to a specific region on the map, and when it neared the girls' locker room it pulled from Tina's hand and stood upright on the spot.

"Looks like they're in the girls' locker room," Lauren said, readjusting her glasses. "We'd better head over there before they move."

"That was cool," Finn said excitedly. "Did I just do magick?"

"Sure, string bean, if that's what you want to tell yourself," Santana said. Kurt and Tina sent her their usual disapproving glares.

"You did wonderfully, Finn," Kurt assured his brother. Finn yipped happily.

"Well, the girls' locker room isn't anywhere near where you said you lost the Grimoire," Tina told Kurt as she studied the map of the school. "Looks like we have to split up now."

Brittany hugged Santana tightly. "Are you sure I can't go with you?" she wept into Santana's shoulder.

"Yes, Britt," Santana said, suddenly choked up again. "You'll be safer with Puck and the rest of them, okay?" Brittany nodded her head lamely before peppering Santana's face with kisses.

"You take care of yourself, okay?" Finn said, lifting Kurt off his feet with a crushing hug.

"You too," Kurt said, a little out of breath from Finn's hug. "Just make sure you find that annoying girlfriend of yours and try to keep out of sight." Finn nodded, letting Kurt down and wiping his misty eyes. Finn turned and addressed Santana.

"I know you're mean to me a lot and call me fat and stuff, but I don't take it personally," Finn said. "Besides, you're a lot nicer now that you and Brittany are together. Just take care of my little brother, okay?"

Santana patted Finn on the back awkwardly before reassuring him nothing would happen to Kurt. Puck came next and wished the girls well, followed by Lauren who punched them good-naturedly on the shoulder.

Puck sauntered up to Kurt, his hands tucked into his pockets and his shoulders shrugged.

"So, I guess I'll see you when all this is over," Puck said lamely.

"Yes," Kurt said. "When everything is back to normal." He hugged himself, his arms restraining him from latching onto Puck and never letting go.

"Here," Tina said, handing out knots of rope to Brittany, Finn, and Lauren. "These rope braids were cut from a gallows at a crossroads. They should keep you safe from harm. Oh no," she said, looking at Puck. "I think I only had three."

"That's okay," Kurt said quickly, "I think I have something for him." He looked through the messenger bag and found a shining red stone. He pulled Puck by the hand to a corner of the room, away from the prying eyes of the others. "This is a bloodstone," he said, turning over the smooth red rock. "It's sacred to the Roman god Mars, who was closely associated with wolves." At the mention of wolves Puck smiled. "The legend goes that Mars fathered twin boys with a priestess, and when their jealous uncle tried to have them killed their mother sent them down the river in a basket to keep them alive."

"Sorta like my main man, Moses," Puck said. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Well, while the twins arrived safely on shore they were soon in danger of starving. Luckily a she-wolf found them and nursed them. She raised them and one of the twins, Romulus, grew to found the city of Rome. Ever since then Mars has been indebted to the wolf for saving his sons, and he made the wolf the symbol of his reign," Kurt said. He took Puck's hand in his and pressed the bloodstone between their palms. He then held his free hand over a candle flame and, looking into Puck's eyes, chanted, "_Pu – Noah is my good friend, I'll keep him close until the end. Evil dwells within our world, keep him from the unknown cold. This blessed stone I gift to him, will keep him safe until the end. Noah is my good friend, I'll keep him close until the end." _The candle flame leapt into Kurt's palm, and he brought the fire into his and Puck's enclosed hands and pressed it to the stone. The bloodstone glowed a brilliant red before dulling to its original color. It warmed Puck's hand, and he gripped it tightly before thanking Kurt.

"Protect the others," Kurt urged him. "And be safe."

"You too, Kurt," Puck said. He smiled awkwardly at the countertenor before Santana called them from the hall.

"What are you two waiting for?" she hissed. Puck and Kurt broke apart before exiting the Art lounge. The flickering lights of the hallway lent a foreboding mood to the departing groups.

"We'll meet up at the gym, alright?" Kurt said to Finn and the others. "Once you find the girls, make your way there and stay put."

"No sweat," Puck said. "You guys be careful."

Kurt eyed him wistfully before biting his lip and nodding in agreement. "You too." He turned his back on the group and with Santana and Tina walked down the opposite end of the hall. They hadn't gone far when Kurt felt an inexpressable pain pressing into his chest. It felt as if there were a chain looped around his heart, attached back at the spot where he and Puck parted, so that with every step he took it pulled out his beating organ a little bit at a time.

"Wait!" Kurt said, turning around. He ran back the way they came, and nearly collided with Puck, who had rushed back as well. Puck lifted Kurt into his arms and the two kissed passionately, Kurt's hands pressed around Puck's face as Puck held tightly to Kurt. Their lips moved fervently and urgently, knowing they were running against an invisible clock that took track of the time they were wasting. They hesitantly broke apart. Kurt stared lovingly into the deep hazel pools of Puck's eyes.

"Please be careful, Noah," Kurt begged. "Come back to me safe."

"I will, babe," Puck promised, pressing his forehead to Kurt's. "I swear I'll come back, and we'll pick up right where we left off."

"Okay," Kurt whispered. Puck let Kurt down but Kurt still had his arms wrapped around Puck's neck. Puck for his part couldn't detach his hands from Kurt's waist. Once Kurt was safely on the ground again they turned to see their friends were eyeing them with a mixture of smiles and confused stares.

"I guess we should go," Puck said. He pressed another kiss onto Kurt's willing lips. Though it was innocent and chaste, Kurt felt it stir his insides as nothing ever had before.

"Come back, come back, come back to me," Kurt pleaded, nuzzling Puck's cheek, singing the words as if it were a spell and could ensure Puck's safe return. He ran his hands through Puck's mohawk, making sure to store the memory of how the bristles of his hair felt beneath his warm palm.

Puck pulled Kurt's body so it was flush against his and whispered into his ear, "I will." With that the two hesitantly unlatched themselves from each other and, with one last kiss, rejoined their groups.

Even from down the hall Kurt could hear Finn interrogating Puck and making empty threats to him. "Dude, if you break Kurt's heart I'm gonna break your skull." Kurt could hear Puck laugh, and Kurt had to laugh as well; both boys knew Finn was about as fierce as a teddy bear.

"I knew my spell would work," Tina said proudly as they walked on in the darkness.

"Calm down, Yoko," Santana said. "Everyone knew that Puckerman and Hummel would eventually hook up. The only thing your spell did was make this one seriously fucked up Halloween."

"Nevertheless, thank you Tina," Kurt said.

"Why are you thanking her? We're in a real life _Walking Dead _situation here and it's all her fault!" Santana said.

"That may be so," Kurt started, "but if it weren't for the constant threat of death and dismemberment, I believe Noah and I might never have acted on our feelings."

"You're welcome," Tina said smugly, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at Santana.

"Whatever, you two," she said. "Let's just get this school back to normal so I can eat my girlfriend out at that freaking Muppets move in peace."

With that they strode off, all three of them summoning a fire charm to light their way through the pitch black halls of McKinley High.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes! They kissed! And it wasn't angsty or anything, just a little bittersweet because they had to split up. But still, don't you just love it when two lovestruck characters are on the same page?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**A/N: Long time no update. Remind me never to take on more stories than I can handle lol. Hope this chapter will aid in your forgiving me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**Portents of Doom**

"Geez, Santana, your hand is like a dead fish," Tina said, pulling her hand from the Latina's sweaty grasp.

"Shut up," Santana said, wiping her hand on her skirt self-consciously. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly in a calm place right now."

"What are you doing?" Kurt said as he saw Santana and Tina had disjoined hands. "Keep your hands together at all times!"

"Calm down," Santana said, gripping Tina's hand once more. "Happy?"

"Do not let go," Kurt admonished, still holding Tina's other hand tightly. Tina nodded while Santana rolled her eyes. He walked forward, leading Tina and Santana through the darkness.

They were walking back to their lockers, the place where Kurt had lost the Grimoire. Kurt gulped as they drew closer, for it was also the place where Sam and Mike had attacked him and Puck. As they turned the corner down the hall the lockers he'd enchanted were still lamely squeaking open and close. The papers that had spewed from their bellies had settled to the ground, so the tiled floor wasn't even visible. The three slowly wandered down the hall, their clasped hands emitting a low, glowing light as they tentatively reached Kurt's locker.

"Well, we're here Glinda," Santana said. "Where's the book?"

"It was…down here," Kurt said, leading the others like a train down the hall. "Mike was dragging me, and I hit him with the Grimoire and he grabbed it from me and threw it down the hall, and that's when Noah lunged at him."

"Mike?" Tina asked worriedly. "Was he like the others…?" She let the question hang between them, Kurt's silence speaking volumes.

"So I guess your spell really did affect everyone," Santana said, pulling the two down the hall so they could look for the book. "Let's go."

"I'm sorry Tina," Kurt said comfortingly, even as Santana dragged them. "We'll fix this. He'll be back to normal in no time."

"It's all my fault," Tina said teary-eyed. "Everyone…all the pain and hurt, making all the boys fall in love with you, our friends, Santana's messed up leg…I did it. I did this." She let her hair drape around her face as she cried uncontrollably.

"Oh Christ," Santana sighed, gripping Tina's hand. "Yes, you fucked up. We all do. Your fuck up was just super bad. But it doesn't matter because we're going to fix this and then everyone is going to go back to their normal, boring selves, and no one is even going to remember that you created the biggest band of gay guys since N'SYNC." She eyed Tina steely, forcing her to stop crying. Tina nodded her head, blinking back the tears and agreeing with Santana.

"Believe it or not," Kurt said, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping Tina's cheeks as her hands were entrapped between Kurt and Santana's, "but that was Santana's way of saying everything is going to be alright." He smiled encouragingly at Tina, who felt a renewed sense of strength from the reassurances of her friends.

Santana kicked at the debris, Kurt and Tina looking around for the tome. "It should be here," Kurt said, shuffling through all the papers on the floor with his boots. "Where could it have gone?"

"Great," Santana sighed. "How the fuck could we lose something the size of a stack of newspapers?"

"Maybe someone took it," Tina suggested. The others looked at her confusedly.

"Who would want to take the Grimoire?" Kurt pondered. "They don't even know what it is."

"No one took it," Santana said, brushing off Tina's suggestion. "It's just lost. We have to do a locator spell."

"You remember that off the top of your head?" Tina asked.

"Of course," Santana shrugged, "how the hell else would I find a missing vibrator in my gigantic mess of a room? Hand me the messenger bag." Kurt slipped the bag off from around his shoulders, unlocking hands with Tina as he did. Santana disengaged her hand from Tina as well, Kurt biting his bottom lip as the bright light from their enjoined hands dimmed and was replaced by the flickering, unreliable fluorescent lights above them.

"It'll be okay, Kurt," Tina reassured him, seeing him worry over the fact that they were no longer holding hands. "We're not going anywhere." Kurt nodded as Santana rummaged around in the bag.

"All I need is some graveyard dirt," she said, withdrawing a small glass vial, "and some flecks of Dead Sea salt," she finished, pulling out another glass vial filled salt. Mixing them together in her palm she withdrew a pinch and let it fall from between her fingertips as she said, _"Guiding spirits, I ask your charity. Lend me your focus and your clarity. Lead me to what I cannot find, return that and my peace of mind."_ As the sea salt and dirt fell from her fingertips they turned golden, floating before her as if held in place by an invisible string. As she took a step forward they flew ahead, lighting her way while waiting for her to catch up patiently. She smiled back at Tina and Kurt obnoxiously. "It worked," she bragged.

"Brown noser," Tina muttered, walking past her.

"Really, Santana, if you put the same amount of effort you put into spellwork into your studies you wouldn't be repeating Pre-Calculus," Kurt admonished. Santana rolled her eyes as she followed Kurt.

"I'm repeating Pre-Calc because I called out Mr. Rasmussen on being a homophobic asshole," Santana said, crossing her arms as her ponytail swayed with each step.

"Wait a minute," Tina said, walking in front of Santana, "is that why he started going bald last semester?"

"Male pattern baldness is a horrible disease," Santana said shocked. "I had nothing to do with that prick losing his hair." Kurt eyed her suspiciously before she broke out into a chuckle. "Okay, that was totally me."

"I shudder to think what would happen if you fully embraced the dark side," Kurt said, rushing them on. "Okay, let's go find the Grimoire."

The flecks of golden light rushed before them, and they followed, cautiously looking down every hallway before they stepped out into the open. They hadn't gone far, however, when they spotted someone ambling around down an empty hall they'd just entered. They ducked into an open doorway, staring down at the floating lights that shined by the figure. It was oblivious to the guiding lights swirling around it, muttering something to itself as it scratched its nails impatiently on the locker it was resting its head on. Kurt squinted through the darkness, recognizing the figure in the lights of the hall.

"Oh no," he gasped, looking to Tina. "It's Mike."

"My Mike?" Tina asked worriedly. Kurt nodded. Tina was about to run out to him when Kurt and Santana grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back into the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Santana hissed. "Do you want him to pull you apart like a rag doll?"

"I have to see him," Tina said urgently. "I can heal him! I can make him better!"

"Tina, what are you saying?" Kurt asked. "Do you remember the countercurse?"

"No," she replied timidly, pulling her arm from Santana's grip and rubbing it gently. "But I think…well, if they _are _possessed like you guys say they are, then their mind is just clouded. I can fix that. I can streamline their thoughts and clear their mind."

"How?" Santana asked skeptically.

"Remember that concentration spell you used to pass your Chemistry exam?" Tina asked her.

"I remember nearly dying from seizures because of the insane amount of brain activity going on in my head, yeah," Santana said irritably.

"Well we won't have to worry about that with the boys," Tina began. "Look, possession is someone else controlling a person's mind, right? And we only use about ten percent of our minds anyway. Well we can bypass the possession by awakening the dead zones of the brain, overpowering the ten percent of the mind that the demon is controlling with the other ninety percent."

"Won't their brains overheat, like a computer with no fan?" Kurt asked.

"It is a long shot," Tina said, gritting her teeth as she eyed Mike worriedly. "But I'm willing to risk it. The only downside is we're going to need to physically touch them for the spell to work." Kurt and Santana silently agreed, gripping her hands tightly as they realized they'd have to get closer to Mike. Tears clouding her eyes, Tina rummaged around in the messenger bag before withdrawing different vials and pouring their contents into her hand. She began mixing the herbs, Santana helping her out as she'd performed the spell before.

"This is just a temporary solution. There's no way this spell can help them regain their sanity," Tina explained as she shook all the ingredients into an empty glass vial and blew on them, the dried leaves and powder burning under her breath brightly as if they were embers. "We still need to find the counter-curse to permanently heal them. I just – I need Mike back," she said, blinking back her guilty tears.

"This will work, Tina," Kurt said comfortingly. Santana, who was keeping a look out, nodded that it was clear. The three crept out from the doorway and snuck up behind Mike, whose back was turned to them in the hallway. Before they reached him, however, Sam flew out from the darkness and clutched at Kurt.

"I knew you'd come back!" Sam gloated, tugging at Kurt. Kurt's eyes were wide with surprise as Sam appeared out of nowhere and had his cold hands grasping at his shirt. The girls tried to pry Sam off when Mike spun around on the spot, his face a mask of joy as he lunged forward for Kurt as well.

"Lay off of my Kurt," Mike said, shoving Sam away angrily so he could pull Kurt tighter to him.

"Fuck off," Sam said, pushing Mike into a row of lockers. "I knew when I saw those fucking lights Kurt was coming. He's so smart," Sam complimented, rubbing his erection up Kurt's leg and trying to stick his hand down his pants.

"Jesus," Santana muttered, "get a hold of yourself, Salmon Lips. Shouldn't you be swimming upstream to spawn somewhere?" She tried pulling Kurt away, but Sam's hold on him was vice-like.

"Come with me, Kurt," Sam said, peppering his face with kisses. "I can make you so happy." Santana was struggling with Mike while Kurt tried to hold Sam off, waiting for Tina to do the spell.

"Any day now, Tina," Kurt said as Sam gnawed at his lips hungrily, drawing blood. "Argh!" Kurt cried, the skin on his lips broken by Sam's teeth.

"You hurt him!" Mike screamed, pushing through Tina and Santana and forcing Sam back. "You fucking blond prick! You hurt my Kurt!" He threw a punch at Sam, hitting him in the face. Sam growled as he lunged at Mike, tackling him in the chest and pinning him to the lockers. Santana tried pulling Kurt and Tina away from the fight, but Tina was too intent on healing Mike.

"Leave it, Tina!" Santana exclaimed as the boys threw wild punches, narrowly missing her head in their desperate attempt to hurt anyone that could come between them and Kurt. They fell to the floor, bumping into Kurt's leg, tripping him and sending him falling to the ground as well. "Let's go!" she said as she leaned down to help Kurt up. She looked down at the hall entrances, afraid their yelling would attract more of the Enamored. She held Kurt's hand as they ran a short distance before seeing Tina wasn't with them. Turning back they saw her uncorking the vial and pouring the contents into her trembling hand.

"No!" Tina cried, her eyes dripping with tears after seeing how Mike lusted after Kurt and ignored her. She began chanting, spraying the contents of the vial over Mike as he continued to fight with Sam on the floor. Kurt, seeing her distress at her boyfriend so changed, rushed to her side, Santana reluctantly running back to them and the three finally joining hands and saying the spell.

_"The words we speak in this spell shall pierce Minerva's thickest veil. Hazy minds she will devour, impart her clarity upon this hour."_ As the three said the spell a shock ran through their bodies, and they felt charged, as if they were a living coil of electricity. Tina reached out to touch Mike, but before she could Sam broke away from the fight and grabbed Kurt. He cried out as his hands fell upon Kurt, and the three could feel the electric feeling drain from their body as Sam's eyes rolled back into his head. He disconnected his hands from Kurt and flew back against the lockers as the three slumped to the floor in exhaustion, their heads spinning. Tina saw Mike come flying to Kurt and she screamed in alarm just as Santana got to her feet. Santana's eyes glowing red, she held out her hand and surprised herself when a searing heat erupted from her palm, stopping Mike in his tracks and then sending him flying down the hall, out of sight.

"The fuck was that?" Santana asked, looking at her hand questioningly. "My hand was like a goddamn microwave."

"It didn't work," Tina muttered to herself as she kneeled on the floor, ignoring Santana's remark. "The spell didn't work. Mike's not okay."

"Tina, we'll find a way to fix him," Kurt said, lifting himself up and then helping Tina up as well. Their heads still spinning, they dusted themselves off when they heard Sam moaning from where he'd hit the lockers.

"Shit," Santana said, standing before the other two protectively. She blinked her eyes as she stood unsteadily on her feet, her head still spinning from the spell they'd just performed. She knew she wasn't alone in feeling unwell when Kurt and Tina leaned on her, trying their best to stand despite feeling as if the room were tilting on its side. "You guys stay here," Santana whispered, "I'll go kick his head in." Santana stalked quietly over to Sam's slumped form. Just as she was getting ready to slam his head back into the locker he groaned, lifting his head up and looking her right in the eye.

"Santana?" he asked, his breath deep and ragged. The Latina stood still, looking down on Sam before turning back to see the shocked faces of Tina and Kurt. None of the possessed boys had even acknowledged anyone else besides Kurt before, so for Sam to recognize Santana was surprising.

"Trouty Mouth?" she asked back, leaning down cautiously. She brushed back Sam's bangs to look onto his bruised face, scanning his eyes to see if he truly was healed. His blue eyes looked questioningly up into her face, seeking answers to the myriad of questions swimming through his head. "It's you," she whispered, smiling as Sam held her hands tightly. "It's fucking you!"

Kurt and Tina walked toward the fallen boy, leaning down beside Santana to see Sam for themselves. Sam blinked in wonder as Tina and Kurt came into his view. "Guys," he said wearily, reaching out to make sure they were real, "what the fuck is going on?" Kurt and Santana laughed at the surreal situation they might have to explain to Sam, while Tina stared at him forlornly.

"The spell worked," she said, holding Sam's hand fast. "It worked, but not on Mike. It worked on you."

"Spell?" Sam said, leaning back against the lockers tiredly. "What do you mean 'spell'?"

"Don't worry about it," Kurt said comfortingly. "Are you alright?"

"Except for the fact that it feels like I drank a Slurpee too fast and my mind is on permanent brain freeze, yeah, I'm great," he said sarcastically.

"Do you remember anything?" Tina asked.

"From today?" Sam asked, looking at each of them as if they could tell him. In the silence he could hear the trampling of feet, and the locks on the lockers jangled as the pounding of shoes came closer and closer. "What is that?"

"Fuck this," Santana said as she heard the Enamored clamoring closer. "Look, do you remember anything about a book?"

"A book?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Santana said hurriedly, her voice rising as the hallway got louder. "A big ass book, like two huge encyclopedias sewn together. Do you remember anyone taking it or seeing it laying around?"

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "I don't remember any boo – ." He stopped as he gagged, his hands grasping around his neck as he felt something rising up in his throat. The others moved back a bit, afraid he was going to vomit on them, but seeing he was struggling Kurt patted Sam on the back as he continued gagging. He bobbed his head back and forth as he opened his mouth, something bubbling up and falling from his wide lips. He spit it out onto the floor, the four of them looking down at the large object that came from his mouth.

A large, black feather lay between them, coated in Sam's spit. He looked up worriedly at the other three, his eyes bloodshot and shining with fear, his lower lip trembling. The clamoring got louder as the Enamored came nearer, forcing them into action. The three got to their feet, lifting Sam's limp body as they went. Sam began gagging again, sinking to the floor out of their grasp. They tried to rouse him, but he wouldn't budge. Just then from the far end of the hall the first wave of Enamored came running towards them, the lockers clanging as they ran faster because they saw Kurt.

"Forget it!" Santana yelled. "He'll be fine! Just go in a classroom and keep your head down," she advised him. "It's you they want!" she said to Kurt. She left Sam and ran ahead, urging Tina and Kurt on. Tina ran past them as well, but when Kurt tried to go with them Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

Still gagging, he held Kurt's hand tightly, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Kurt," he said with great difficulty, a large lump forming in his throat. "Kurt…"

"What is it, Sam?" Kurt asked hurriedly, eyeing the Enamored worriedly as Santana and Tina waited impatiently at the other end of the hall.

"Beware…," Sam said, tears falling down his cheeks as he struggled with whatever was coming up his throat, "beware…the…beware the…"

"Beware the what?" Kurt screamed, seeing the Enamored rushing towards him. Santana and Tina yelled at him to hurry up.

"BEWARE THE WOMAN!" Sam yelled, his face contorted in pain. As he yelled a flock of crows erupted from his mouth, flying out in an endless stream of black feathers. The hall was darkened as the crows flapped around, clawing at Kurt's face. He ran, trying to shielding his face from the birds with his hands as they nipped and pecked at him. He tripped and fell, and from the floor he could see Sam's mouth was still open and birds continued to pour from inside him. Above him, though, Kurt could see the same strange man he'd seen before was holding Sam by the hair, smiling wickedly as he waved at Kurt. Tears continued to pour down Sam's face as the birds flew out from his mouth.

Santana and Tina rushed forward and lifted Kurt up. The birds pecked at them as they ran, their beaks pulling at their hair and stabbing at their skin. They could hear the eerie cries of the Enamored as they too were attacked by the birds. They ran blindly forward, unable to see as the crows completely darkened the halls ahead of them.

"I can't see a goddamned thing!" Santana screamed over the cawing of the crows, crying out in pain as they nipped at her.

"Can't we get rid of them?" Tina cried breathlessly, just as the razor sharp talons of a crow slit her cheek open.

Kurt rummaged around in the messenger bag, which was made all the more difficult as they were still running and a bird had tangled itself in his hair. He could feel the sharp beak pecking at his head, the blood running down his face and dripping into his eyes as he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the bird in his hair and threw it off, feeling as if he ripped out a large portion of his hair as well. He then threw the vial he found to the ground, the glass shattering as the seeds it contained flew in all directions.

"_Sacred herb, take root and thrive. Thrashing, crashing, come alive!" _he cried. The seeds rattled, and then long, thin, web-like tentacles spun out from their pods. The tentacles pierced the tiled floor, burrowing into the ground and then erupting from it a moment later, dirt and tiles spraying everywhere. The tentacles had thickened, coiling out like thick, green ropes. It lashed out at the birds, grabbing them and choking them, pulling them to the ground. It completely blocked off the flow of crows, growing over the doorways and hallway so they couldn't even see them anymore. The three stopped, brushing off feathers from their hair as they touched the scratches they had all over their exposed skin. Before they could catch their breath, however, the rumbling of the plant continued, its great roots thrashing forward to where they had stopped. Seeing it was rushing towards them they began running again. The tentacles reached outward, ripping through the walls and demolishing lockers as it made its way down the hall.

"Kurt!" Tina cried as the plant grew out of control, "you can stop it now!"

"Good idea, Tina!" Kurt shouted back sarcastically as they ran for their lives. They were no longer running from the birds; they were now running from the plant Kurt enchanted.

The thick tentacles of the plant slithered towards them, crushing through the lockers, the metal crunching under its heavy, leafy coils. One wrapped around Santana's ankle, dragging her back. Kurt and Tina gripped her hands as she was dragged backwards, but the plant was too powerful. She screamed as she was thrown into an empty classroom, the entrance of which was covered by a fast growing tangle of roots. Tina and Kurt were then separated as a large tentacle slammed between them, knocking Tina into the lockers behind her so she was unconscious, and then wrapping around Kurt. It dragged Kurt kicking and screaming, his nails digging into the floor as it pulled him back. It slammed him through countless classroom walls, covering him in dust and debris before flinging him from its grasp. Kurt lay unmoving, the minutes ticking by before he was able to regain consciousness. His eyes fluttered open to the soft, reassuring voice of Miss Pillsbury shaking him gently awake.

"Kurt," she said, her large doe eyes shining with worry. "Kurt, are you okay?" He was surprised to see her usually neat figure was now dingy with dried blood, her skirt ripped and her blouse torn with what he hoped weren't scratch marks running down her exposed torso. Her hair was disheveled, and her face had a large, crooked cut running down from her left eye to her chin. She looked down on Kurt, clutching his hand without fear of germs or bacteria now that she was in a life-threatening situation.

Kurt sat up. Looking around he realized the plant threw him far off course, away from wherever Santana and Tina had ended up. He got to his feet, Miss Pillsbury helping him up.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked, looking around for clues as to their location.

"The Language Lab," Miss Pillsbury replied. "You're the first person I've seen all day that wasn't…" Kurt looked at her, seeing the fear in her large eyes.

"It's okay now," Kurt said reassuringly.

"There's no way out," she said tearfully. "All the exits are locked from the outside, and the boys…there's something strange about the boys…"

Kurt walked around, gathering his bearings as his head still shook from the plant throwing him through all those walls. He blinked repeatedly as he thought he saw lights flickering in front of him. His vision focusing itself, he saw it was the lights from Santana's locater spell. They swirled before him, waiting patiently for him to follow.

"Where are you going?" Miss Pillsbury asked as he made to exit the classroom.

"I don't know," Kurt said unsurely. "Just…follow me." She nodded before walking behind him silently. He was going to ask how she found him, and how she survived for so long on her own, when Sam's warning echoed in his mind. He looked back at her cautiously, wondering if he could trust her. He bit his lip worriedly as he continued to follow the lights, pulling a black feather from his tangled hair as Miss Pillsbury huddled closer to his figure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The spells in this one were of my own invention…which is why they suck so hard hahaha. Except for the locater spell. That one comes courtesy of **_**Charmed**_**. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It still belongs to Ryan Murphy et al.**

**A/N: Sooooo, this took a while. About a year. Eh, what are you going to do? I really wanted to update this story, but I sorta kinda lost inspiration for awhile. Not because I don't know what's going to happen next, I know what's going to happen next, I have every chapter outlined. It's just…it was so hard to type. I have so many WIP and it's hard to shift and change my mood to get them all updated in a prompt manner. But whatevs, inspiration struck, and here you go. Plus a lot of you guys have been favoriting/alerting this story, which surprised me, so I figured I wanted to reward you all with a new chap! How's that for motivation? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**Stupid Cupid**

Kurt walked on slowly, resisting the urge to leave Miss Pillsbury stranded in a classroom somewhere. She was dead weight, but he couldn't abandon her. He knew he didn't exactly look like he had an easy day, but judging by the cuts and bruises on Miss Pillsbury you'd think she had walked through a battlefield.

Kurt followed the guiding lights, being extra cautious as he walked through the silent halls. Every now and then he'd hear the fluttering wings of a crow and he'd stop, petrified, afraid that where there was one there'd be millions more. But he only ever heard them; he never saw another crow. It was a good thing, too, as he didn't think he could sustain any more cuts from their razor sharp beaks or talons. The sleeves of Puck's letterman jacket were torn to shreds from when he used his arms to shield himself, and he knew he had little superficial cuts all over his face and the back of his head, and the spot where the crow had planted itself in his hair was still wet with blood, too. Still, he soldiered on, following the lights, hoping they would lead him to the Grimoire, where hopefully the others would be, too.

"Are you sure we should trust these lights?" Miss Pillsbury whispered fearfully from behind Kurt. "They don't look all that clean to me."

"Trust me, they're definitely clean," Kurt whispered back. "How did you say you found me?" he asked, eager to find out more about her. Sam's warning still echoed in his mind, and he wondered if Miss Pillsbury was the woman he should be wary of.

"I was running away from Will when I sought solace in Principal Figgins' office. I was just going to go out and see if the coast was clear when you came flying through the walls. I followed the path of destruction that…plant, was it? I followed the path of destruction the plant left and found you," she recounted.

"Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked. "You were running away from Mr. Schue?"

"Yes," she affirmed. "He…he's not himself," she said shakily.

"I had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing him earlier today, and no, he's not," Kurt agreed. He crouched down as he thought he saw a strange shadow up ahead, but it was merely the flickering of the fluorescent lights above them casting a strange pall on their path.

"What's going on?" Miss Pillsbury asked tearfully. "What's happened to the school?"

"I wish I knew," Kurt lied. He gripped her hand tightly, hoping to give her the strength to go on. He didn't know if he should fear Miss Pillsbury, but right now it seemed as if she needed him. If he was supposed to beware of her, it was far too late now.

They walked on, Miss Pillsbury turning her head back every now and again, sure she could feel someone following them. Her head was thusly turned when she bumped into Kurt, who had come to a halt.

"What's wrong?" she asked frightened. "Is someone there?"

"No," Kurt said. "They've stopped." The lights had halted, and Kurt nearly walked past them without even knowing. They were swaying silently in front of a door, beckoning him inside the room. He steeled himself before entering, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans as Miss Pillsbury crouched behind him.

Kurt cautiously turned the knob to the door, wincing as the hinges creaked. He peered inside, unable to make anything out in the darkened room. He pushed the door fully open, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, looking for a sign of the Grimoire. He could feel Miss Pillsbury's nails digging deep into his arm as they walked past the threshold. He blinked rapidly to quicken the time it took his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and it was just as he was beginning to distinguish shapes from shadows that he found the Grimoire, perched in the lap of Becky Jackson**.**

She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, the desks having been knocked over and pushed aside. She was immersed in the Grimoire, her glasses alight as the glowing pages reflected off her lenses, her mouth open in wonder and awe at the words and pictures on the magickal pages. Kurt crept closer to her, and sensing he was near she shut the book and got to her feet.

"Becky," Kurt said, inching closer, "hi, Becky. It's me, Kurt. Remember, from Cheerios?" Becky stood stock still as Kurt talked to her, trying to get her to trust him. "I know you may have seen some of the boys go crazy, but I'm not one of them, okay? See that book you're holding?" Becky looked down to the book she had clutched to her chest unsurely. "That can help change the boys back. It can turn the school back to normal. So, if you could just give it to me, everything…everything will be okay." He smiled at Becky, trying to show her that there was nothing to fear. He inched closer to her, sure he had won her trust, when she darted away.

"Becky!" he screamed before following her out the opposite door. She ran into the hall, and Kurt was right on her tail. She was small, but fast, and Kurt was exhausted from everything the day had put him through that he was winded before he could catch her. She turned a corner, and Kurt, huffing and puffing, his side cramping and his legs like lead, turned it a second later and she was nowhere to be found. He stood in shock, wondering where she could have gone; the hallway before him was bright, and he would have heard the loud banging of a door if she went into another classroom. He was straining his ears to hear her footsteps when the hurried clacking of Miss Pillsbury's shoes came up behind him.

"Where did she go?" she whispered, looking cautiously over Kurt's shoulder.

"I don't know," Kurt sighed. "She was right there…" He wondered where to go now. The lights from the locating spell had disappeared, and he resisted the urge to pull his hair out as he looked helplessly around for Becky. He didn't know what to do. The school was completely insane, his friends were Goddess knows where, his brother and possible new boyfriend and friends had thrown themselves into a horde of Enamored, and the only way he knew that might possibly break whatever spell the school was under had just slipped through his fingers. Not only that, but he was weakened by the day's events, the cuts from the birds still stinging, his back groaning from where he'd been slammed through the wall by that giant plant, his legs tired from running, and his head still aching from all the major spells he'd accomplished in such a short amount of time. He was exhausted and frustrated, and he wanted nothing more than to crawl up into a big ball and cry himself to sleep.

"Come on," he said, steeling himself as he walked on into the darkness.

"Kurt," Miss Pillsbury began, clutching at his arm as her bright eyes scanned every dark spot, sure there was danger lurking everywhere, "what's going on? You have to know what's going on. Those lights…those lights we were following. What were they?"

"It's a long story," Kurt said, peeking around a corner before venturing on.

"I know what it is," Miss Pillsbury said. "I'm dreaming. I inhaled too much ammonia during my hourly office disinfecting, and I passed out, and now I'm dreaming."

"I wish we were dreaming, Miss Pillsbury," Kurt said, carefully pressing open a door, grimacing as the squeaky hinges echoed throughout the empty halls. "But this is real. Nightmarish, but real."

"Then what's happening?" Miss Pillsbury said, on the verge of tears. "Why has everyone gone insane?"

"Miss Pillsbury!" Kurt said, shaking her by the shoulders. "Get a grip! You can't lose what's left of your sanity now!"

"I just feel so – so dirty!" Miss Pillsbury cried, her head lolling about as Kurt continued to shake her. "I need Lysol!"

"Here," he said, pulling her into a classroom. "There has to be some kind of disinfectant in here so you can _shut up_," he said irritably. "Wait, this is the Chem lab. It's the Chem lab!"

"Yes, Chemistry is exciting Kurt, but we should really focus on trying to find a way out of here," Miss Pillsbury said, rifling through the teacher's desk in the hopes of finding at least some Purell.

"No, you obsessive compulsive loon! There's aconite in here, and potassium, and crushed mescaline. I can use these!" Kurt said, pulling glass bottles of the shelves and igniting a bunsen burner. "Here, mix this," Kurt instructed Miss Pillsbury, pushing a bowl of ingredients in front of her. She looked disdainfully down on the bowl before Kurt threw her a pair of latex gloves. With that she happily began mixing.

"What exactly are we doing, Kurt? Homemade tear gas? Plastic explosives? Oh, I once saw McGyver make a sticky grenade out of chewing gum, used frying oil, and a toothpick. Is that what we're making?"

"No, we're making a mild hallucinogenic," Kurt said simply, stirring a viscous concoction before pouring it gently into the bubbling beaker set over the flame.

"Drugs!" Miss Pillsbury gasped. "Kurt, I would have expected this from Puck or maybe even Santana, but for you to abuse the privileges of the Chemistry lab for recreational drug use - ."

"No, Miss Pillsbury, it's not for recreational use," Kurt said, throwing caution to the wind as he decided he might as well tell her. "I'm a witch."

"A…witch," Miss Pillsbury repeated slowly.

"Yes, a witch," Kurt said, lowering the flame as he took Miss Pillsbury's bowl and dumped the hot liquid over it. "And so are Santana and Tina. And what's happening today is our fault. Well, technically Tina's fault, but she feels bad enough about it already, so go ahead and blame us all."

"You all did this?" Miss Pillsbury asked, looking around to the ruined classroom before staring back at Kurt.

"Yes," Kurt replied. "But we can fix it. I think it has something to do with this mysterious figure I keep seeing around the boys. But I only see him whenever I bump my head. So I figured that he has to be straddling dimensions or maybe he's some weird ghost from the astral plane or…something. I don't know. But this potion will help me see him without having to bump my head."

"I – I don't understand," Miss Pillsbury said, burying her face in her hands.

"It's simple really," Kurt said, pouring the potion into another beaker and swirling it around before sprinkling something into it which caused it to turn a bright, glowing blue. "Under normal circumstances this potion would cause mild hallucinations, but when you say the right spell while drinking it, it can reveal that which is hidden. It can pierce through spells and enchantments and glamours, revealing the unseen. Pretty neat, huh?" Kurt said, clutching the potion excitedly. "So, what do you think?"

"'What do I think'?" Miss Pillsbury shrieked. "Witches, potions, spells? This…this is crazy! And that's saying a lot coming from me!"

"Miss Pillsbury, you have to believe me," Kurt said.

"No!" she cried. "I can't trust anyone here! Not Will, not you, no one! I have to get out of here! I have to get out before I lose my mind!" She ran out the door, Kurt hot on her heels as she ran screaming into the hall.

She'd barely turned a corner when a pack of boys came around, grabbing her and sniffing her excitedly. Kurt stopped and retreated into an empty doorway, watching, his heart pounding inside his throat, as the three boys tugged and pulled at Miss Pillsbury.

"Do you smell that?" one asked, pulling her hair and sniffing its strands.

"Oh God, it smells like sex and sunshine," another said, grabbing at her legs and nearly sending her toppling over.

"Fuck, you've been near Kurt," the third said, grabbing her hands and sniffing them, burying his face in them. "You've _touched_ him."

"Where is he?" the first demanded, shaking her roughly. Miss Pillsbury could do nothing but gape in fear, her big eyes even bigger in the dull, fluorescent lights of the hallway. "Where is Kurt!?"

"Fuck me," Kurt said, wiping the sweat that had accumulated on his dirty brow. He stared at the thick potion he still held before chugging it down, the bright liquid sticking to his throat as he swallowed. He grimaced as it settled in his stomach, hurriedly muttering the incantation before the potion took effect.

_"Sights unseen, now clear to me, I see, I see, I see thee," _Kurt said, setting the bottle down as he got to his unsteady feet. He wobbled over to where the three were still picking and prodding at Miss Pillsbury.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Kurt called out, waving his arms wildly. "If you want me, come and claim me!"

The boys turned their heads excitedly at Kurt's voice, and he'd barely uttered the last sentence before they came running. Miss Pillsbury fell to the floor in hysterics as Kurt ran in the opposite direction, the boys following right behind him. Three halls later, nearly out of breath and his head spinning from the potion, he realized he should have come up with a better plan.

Turning the corner unto yet another hall he came to a halt as the hallway stretched before him as if it never ended. Hearing the boys' footsteps approaching, he ran, but it felt as if he would never reach the other end. The hall stretched on for what seemed like miles. He didn't know if it was the potion or what, but he felt as if he wasn't moving at all.

"Please don't run, Kurt! I love you!" he heard one call out, his skin crawling at the thought of the boys touching him.

"I love you more! Kurt, please! Come back!" another called out. Their voices overlapped one another, until they began to fade, their echoes receding into the back of his mind. When he turned around, he was astonished to find the boys he had thought were a good three yards or so behind him were actually nearly less than a foot away. They could have reached out and grabbed him if they wanted. But they couldn't now; they were frozen in place. It was as if they'd been petrified.

Kurt looked around, wondering if Tina or Santana had frozen them; but there was no one around. He was alone. Just him and the four boys. Wait…hadn't there only been three?

Walking closer to them, his legs heavy as if they were tied to cinder blocks, Kurt saw that the creepy thin man was right near them, frozen in place as well. He was hovering over the boys, leading the charge, his face a mask of terror. But the longer Kurt stared at him, the more his face began to shift. His dark features and thin, pallid face took on a more cherubic charm. Blinking, Kurt saw his hair became more flaxen, more golden, until it was a stunning blond. His waxen, pale skin took on a rosy glow, and finally his body shifted and changed until he was no longer long and lean, but more muscled and athletic. Kurt decided, that although this specter had haunted him all day, whispering murderous thoughts into the ears of the Enamored, he was, after all, handsome.

And he had wings. Great white, feathery wings stretched out from his bare back, so he no longer hovered in place, but flew. Kurt reached out to touch them, and they felt soft and warm and welcoming, like a duckling's downy coat. Emboldened by the potion, he reached out to touch the handsome man's face, before the man turned and greeted him.

"Hello, Kurt," he said, smiling his bright white smile at the frightened boy.

"Agh!" Kurt shrieked, his high voice cutting through the silence.

"Don't be frightened," the man said, his wings flapping so he could return safely to the ground. "I mean you no harm."

"You – you mean me no harm?" Kurt cried, aghast. "You've been spurring on these crazed legions of teenaged freaks! I've seen you! You've been guiding them, whispering things into their ears! It's all because of you that the boys think they're in love with me!"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" the man asked, his voice soft and melodious like a thousand angels' harps. "To be loved?"

"Wha – I never asked for this!" Kurt said. "I never wanted this!"

"It's not what you want," the man said coyly, stroking Kurt's hand. Kurt ripped it back from his grasp, not even sure when the man got a hold of it. "It's what you need. Everybody needs to be loved."

"Who – _what_ are you?" Kurt asked, stepping back in fear.

"I am Eros, god of love, only son of the great goddess of love Aphrodite, and Ares, god of war," he proclaimed proudly. "Most call me Cupid, though I detest that Roman epithet. I am a Helene, of Mount Olympus herself, the bright, shining home of the Olympians."

"Cupid?" Kurt said, slack jawed.

"As I said, I'd prefer Eros," he replied, brushing back a curly lock of hair.

"A god," Kurt said, his mind swirling. "A god, in Lima, Ohio. What are you doing here?"

"I was summoned," Eros said, flexing his wings in the hall. "A witch called me, and unlike my haughty aunts and uncles who refuse to mingle amongst mortals anymore, I answered."

"Tina," Kurt said under his breath. "Look, I didn't call you, my friend Tina did. She thought she was doing a good thing, but it backfired. So, you can go now."

"Leave?" Eros scoffed. "But I am still needed. There is much work to be done. All of these aimless boys had nothing to live for; now, their love for you consumes them. It drives them as nothing before could. How can you take that from them? How can you rob them of love?"

"This isn't love!" Kurt cried. "They don't want to marry me, they want to rip me apart and hump my mangled corpse."

"And that doesn't appeal to you?" Eros asked. Kurt stared him down before Eros turned his back on him. "I am sorry, Kurt Hummel of Lima, Ohio, but I cannot leave this place. There is much work to be done."

"You keep saying that!" Kurt said. "There's no work to be done here. Haven't you heard? Unemployment is at an all time high! Go somewhere else. You know, I hear the Middle East could really use more love."

"Your words fall upon deaf ears," Eros said. "I will stay until these boys have their fill of you."

"No!" Kurt said, his eyes glowing a fierce white. "No more!" he cried, holding his hands out in anger. A strong gust of wind flew out of Kurt's hands, blowing into Eros and sending him flying backwards, his wings ceasing to help him. Kurt's eyes flashed, the lights in the hall blinking before sparks flew from their broken bulbs. "Go away!"

"You dare defy a god?!" Eros cried, getting to his feet. "I, son of Aphrodite herself? I, cousin to the moon and stars? I, whose uncle is charioteer of the sun? I have made gods and men fall on their knees in fear, my bow and quiver ready to end their lives should I so choose. I have caused wars and brought peace to nations since the beginning of time. You dare defy me, the mightiest of the Olympians!"

"The time of the gods is over, Cupid," Kurt scoffed. "And this isn't Olympus. You're in Lima, now." Eros roared, his cry shaking the rafters of the school. With a great flapping of his wings he rose above Kurt, pulling a bow and arrow out of thin air and taking aim at Kurt's heart. His cry had also awoken the boys, who continued their run to Kurt as if nothing had happened. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, Kurt held out his hands and with a great push summoned another gust of wind, sending the boys flying away.

Eros, his features shifting and melting back into the pale, waxen, thin man Kurt had first seen in the cafeteria, let out a loud, glottal yell. This alone scared Kurt, but when he heard the unmistakable rumbling of hundreds of feet coming down the halls he knew he had called the Enamored from deep within the depths of the school. The thought of facing them alone, without Tina or Santana to help him, unnerved Kurt, and so he ran way, blinking the lights of the hallway out with his mind to cover his tracks. Eros let fly an arrow, but it missed Kurt as he had tripped over his feet in his rush to escape. Kurt hurriedly got to his feet, the potion quickly wearing off as he ran up the stairs and away from the Enamored. Eros sneered, his lips curling up angrily as he realized he had missed.

He was a god. He never missed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! And the twists keep coming…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything, because I'm a part of the 99%. That's right, I can get political on your asses.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the continued interest in this story. Here's a chap with the next one already in the works! (But let's not hold our collective breath).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**Glamorous**

When Kurt felt he was far enough away from the danger of a god, an honest to Gaga _god, _right here in his school, he stopped running, his chest heaving, sweat dampening his shirt, making the caked, dried blood that covered his body sticky once again. He really needed to do more cardio once this whole school-gone-bananas thing was over. 'If I survive,' he thought.

Walking on, afraid to stay in one place for too long, he was overwhelmingly relieved to turn a corner and there, standing just as worn out and broken as he remembered, was Tina. He rushed up to her, hugging her tightly as he tried not to cry.

"Tina!" Kurt said, his voice breaking. "Oh, god, I am so happy to see you!"

"Po – Kurt!" Tina said, reciprocating the hug. "Is it really you?"

"Of course," Kurt said happily, relieved at finally seeing a familiar face.

"What happened? Where have you been?" Tina asked.

"When that gigantic weed separated us, I got thrown into the Language Lab with Miss Pillsbury. Tina, you're not going to believe what I'm about to say, but you have to trust me." Tina nodded, her bright eyes anxious and unquestioning. "It's Cupid. Cupid, the god of love! He's here, he's the one doing all of this!"

"Cupid?" Tina sighed, biting her lip.

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed. "A god! Whatever you did with that spell, whatever spirit you called to, he's the one that answered. And I think I angered him. No, I know I did. He's peeved. I haven't seen anyone this enraged since that time I switched out Finn's Oreos for those low-fat Fig Newton's."

"So, I called a god," Tina said, and if Kurt didn't know any better she sounded a little bit thrilled at the notion. "I didn't know I was that powerful…"

"Yes, well, I didn't know I could summon lightning indoors, but I guess our powers are just growing," Kurt shrugged.

"You summoned lightning?" Tina asked.

"Yes, Tina, in the cafeteria," Kurt said, scrunching his brow. "You were there."

"Oh, right," Tina said, massaging her temples. "I took a nasty bump on the head a couple halls back. I think it's starting to get to me."

"Why? Were there boys around?" Kurt asked, looking anxiously over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Tina said. "Come on. Let's get out of here," she said, pulling Kurt by the arm and leading him through a classroom.

"Have you seen Santana?" Kurt asked wearily, Puck's jacket no longer providing any comfort as it had been shredded to rags. Still he kept it on, if for nothing else than the fact that it was Puck's and hugging it tightly around his body made him think of the boy.

"No," Tina said curtly, walking fearlessly through the halls. "Keep up."

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, lagging behind as he cautiously looked behind them, sure something horrible awaited inside every shadowy corner.

"I heard some girls talking earlier," Tina said, continuing her power walk down the hall. "They're going to meet up at the gym. We should be there."

"You're right," Kurt agreed. "Safety in numbers."

"Yes," Tina said. Just as they passed an empty classroom they were tackled, Kurt falling to the ground as Tina gracefully moved to the side to avoid getting taken down, too.

"Oh shit," Santana said, pulling herself up and dusting off her already filthy skirt. "My bad."

"Nice," Kurt said, picking himself up as Santana didn't even offer to help him. "It's good to see you, too."

"I thought you were another one of those boys who were gay for, well, you," she shrugged. "We've been seeing more and more of them clustered together, like giant queer mobile infantry."

"_We_?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, look, it's Bieste," Tina said, rolling her eyes as Coach Bieste came running up behind Santana.

"I thought I told you to just let them pass," Coach Bieste said, reprimanding Santana. "We can't keep fighting every boy we see."

"Kurt's okay," Santana said. "He's not like the other boys."

"That should be the title of my biography," Kurt scoffed, picking out another feather from his hair. "Am I molting? Why do I keep finding these?"

"Don't worry. If it makes you feel any better I found some stuffed deep down in my panties about a half an hour ago," Santana said, slicking her ponytail back and smiling.

"Glad to see you guys are all right," Bieste said, clapping a heavy hand on Kurt's shoulder, nearly sending Kurt flying. Kurt swore he could feel his bones crumble under her amicable gesture.

"Thanks," Kurt said. "How did you two find each other?"

"I caught the female Arnold Schwarzenegger here taking on like eight guys at once," Santana said, smirking. "Wow, that came out a lot dirtier than I meant it to."

"Santana came and started joining in the fight. It was the weirdest thing, though. Right when I thought we were outnumbered with more coming, this fire erupted out of nowhere. The boys went running scared, tails between their legs," Bieste scoffed.

"A fire?" Kurt said, rolling his eyes as Santana shrugged.

"I actually just meant to flicker some lights to scare them off, but these things have a mind of their own," she whispered, examining her hands. "They're like twin microwaves. I swear I could have cooked one of those testosterone-filled meat sacks if I wanted."

"What was that?" Bieste asked, not hearing Santana's mutterings.

"Nothing," Kurt said quickly, suggesting Bieste go keep a look out while they formulated a plan.

"Are we done here? We should be moving on to the gym," Tina said, crossing her arms and waiting for them.

"Um, who died and left Peppermint Patty's Asian cousin, Rice Patty in charge?" Santana asked.

"She said she overheard some girls talking about going over there," Kurt said. "And maybe we can find Becky there, too. I saw her. She has the Grimoire," Kurt whispered while Coach Bieste was busy surveying the area.

"What the ever loving fuck is she doing with the Grimoire?" Santana cried. Coach Bieste looked over to them, surprised at Santana's outburst.

"Keep your voice down," Kurt hissed. "I was with Miss Pillsbury and that guiding spell led us to her. I don't know how she got it but she does. I tried to talk to her but she ran away before I could get the book."

"Great, _The Other Sister_ has our book," Santana said, Tina listening in interestedly.

"It's not that bad," Kurt said supportively. "At least you still have the bag," he said, gesturing to where she had the messenger bag wrapped around her shoulder.

"Well, most of it," she muttered.

"What was that?" Kurt asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Don't blame me, blame that stupid freaking Whomping Willow you created back there!" Santana cried. "When it pushed me through like half the first floor of course some of the vials cracked."

"How many?" Kurt said, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off a migraine.

"Mostly the aromatics," Santana shrugged. "But we're down like forty percent of our stock."

"Fabulous," Kurt said sarcastically, biting his tongue in disbelief. "Now how are we going to defeat him?"

"Who?" Santana asked.

"Okay, you're not going to believe me," Kurt said, bracing Santana for the worst. "I know who's behind all this."

"Who?" Santana and Tina asked at once.

"Cupid," Kurt said, a little deflated at Tina's response. "Tina, I told you this already."

"Oh right," Tina said, tapping her head. "Bumped, remember?"

"Cupid? Like, that fat baby with wings who shoots darts at people's asses?" Santana asked.

"Yes," Kurt said. "Only he's not a baby. He was handsome, however. Very, very handsome…" Santana snapped her fingers in Kurt's face, bringing him back. "Oh, right, well – he _was _handsome, but then I pissed him off and he turned back into this evil looking, pale, wane man, sort of like Jack Skellington but with less coloring."

"You pissed him off?" Santana scoffed. "So what? What's the worse he could do?"

"Seriously?" Kurt said, gesturing around them to the ruined school and their bruised, damaged, battered bodies. "He's a god! He made all the boys fall in love with me and when I told him I didn't want their love, he got really, _really_ upset. He nearly pulled a Katniss on me right there in the middle of the hall."

"A god…" Santana said, her voice trailing off. "Well, it's been nice knowing you all. Why don't we just swallow some cyanide now and get it over with?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"I'm talking about suicide," Santana said. "We might as well, since we're so beyond fucked. Three witches-in-training who can barely control their powers going up against a god? That is some fucked up shit right there."

"We have to try," Tina said. "We can't give up just because we feel inadequate. I don't know about you two, but I'm a winner, and winners don't win by backing down."

"Are you sure she's okay?" Santana asked Kurt, looking skeptically over Tina.

"Yes, and she's right," Kurt said, linking arms with Tina. "We can't call it quits. We can end this. We just need the Grimoire."

"And we'll find it in the gym," Tina said. "So let's go." With that she walked on without even a backwards glance to see if the others were following her. Kurt shrugged and walked on, Santana huffing as she whistled for Coach Bieste, who jogged to catch up with them.

With Tina leading the way, Santana, Kurt, and Bieste held up the rear, keeping a lookout for any trouble as it didn't seem to bother Tina that they were basically walking through enemy territory to get to the gym. They got there, though, unscathed. Kurt was going to question the oddity that they had walked all that way without so much as a peep from the Enamored, but he held his tongue, deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

When they got to the gym doors, Tina tried opening them but they refused to budge. Then Bieste tried them, but they were definitely locked. Santana swore, kicking the door in anger and jumping back as someone from the other side yelled, "Who is it?"

"Rachel?" Santana asked, eyebrow cocked and ear nearly pressed against the door. "Open the fucking door."

"How do we know that you're not crazy like everyone else?" Rachel asked, the fear and trepidation evident in her wobbly voice.

"Rachel, we're fine," Kurt said, calmly pushing Santana aside as it looked like she could burn the door down with her eyes. "Can you let us in, please?"

"Kurt?" Rachel asked excitedly. "Is Finn with you?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt said, his voice high with worry. "Didn't he come find you?"

"He did, with Puck, Lauren, and Brittany but he said you guys were supposed to meet us here and when you took too long he and Puck went back out to look for you. That was ages ago," Rachel said despondently.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" another voice called out, Kurt immediately knowing it was Mercedes.

"I'm keeping guard," Rachel responded, Santana and Kurt both rolling their eyes.

"Girls, open this door right now!" Coach Bieste commanded.

The door opened, Lauren pulling away the chains that bound the double doors together as Mercedes chastised Rachel.

"What were you thinking, white girl? You can't leave our friends out there to die!" Mercedes cried.

"I was being thorough!" Rachel said defensively, her arms crossed. "Who knows what's going on outside? We've been locked up in this gym for hours, and all the sane people could be dead and the crazies the only ones left standing!"

"I swear, if there weren't so many witnesses…" Mercedes said, gritting her teeth. "I'm so glad you guys are okay," she said, embracing Kurt and Tina and even Santana. Coach Bieste quickly surveyed the gym, going to offer help to some girls that looked injured on the bleachers.

"Tana!" Brittany cried, running up to her girlfriend excitedly. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany, the two sharing a deep kiss before Santana let her down and simply held her hand, glad to be near her again.

"Is this…everybody?" Kurt asked, looking around. There had to be at least a hundred girls in the gym, which he knew wasn't the entirety of the female student body.

"Like Rachel said, Puck and Finn went looking for you and still aren't back yet," Mercedes said.

"And these are all the girls?" Tina asked.

"It's the only ones that weren't locked out during the fire drill," Quinn said, having come over to greet them. "Everyone was gathered on the football field for roll call when Figgins started chaining the door shut. We were here in the gym for PE, and when we started screaming for them to let us out some girls came over to try to help us but then the boys went crazy and all the girls disappeared. We haven't seen anyone outside since," Quinn said, motioning towards the other end of the gym where there were twin slats of glass on the doors to see outside. It was dark now, and Kurt and Santana shared a knowing look. They had to have been locked in the school for hours for it to be night. Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn occupied themselves by chaining the doors they'd just let everyone through shut again, while Lauren and Brittany escorted the three to the other side of the gym.

"So these doors are still chained shut?" Kurt asked as Lauren and Brittany led him, Santana, and Tina over to the other end of the gym.

"Yeah," Lauren affirmed. "We tried everything, but they can't even budge. We were wondering if," and here she dropped her voice to a whisper, "maybe you and the other Charmed ones could, you know, abracadabra a way out of here?"

"I can give it a try," Santana said, cracking her knuckles.

"Tina, help her, and Lauren, make sure no one sees. I'll put up a distraction," Kurt said, going to the center of the gym, Brittany following him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked innocently. Kurt sighed, looking around to the girls milling about, some crying, their hair draped over their face as tears their bodies shuddered with sobs, while others ambled aimlessly, walking back and forth across the gym, pacing to pass the time. He locked eyes with a girl he knew from his French class, Shirley is her name…or is it Stacey? Either way, he saw her, biting her lip anxiously, her eyes bloodshot and raw from worry, her hair a tangled mess, a few splatters of blood on her white blouse. He waved pitifully at her, forcing a smile, and she waved back, not insulting him by smiling back because this was far from a happy situation.

He steeled himself, sweeping his blood-caked bangs from his face, exhaling deeply as he called attention to the girls. "Everyone!" he called out, clapping his hands for their attention. "Ladies, attention please!"

"Hey!" Mercedes cried, clapping her hands together more forcefully than Kurt's dainty hands could, and whistling as well. "Eyes up front!" she cried, flourishing her hands to Kurt.

"Thanks, Mercedes," Kurt said gratefully. "Okay, look. I know things seem…a little odd right now - ."

_"A little odd?" _a girl cried form the bleachers. "My boyfriend body checked me in the halls and nearly bit my face off!"

"Yeah, and my lab partner pushed me to the ground because he said I was getting in the way of finding – you!" another girl screamed accusatorily.

"She's right! All the boys were looking for you!" a voice rang out.

"Why do they want you?" another sneered.

"Who cares?" a blonde girl cried, pointing to Kurt's lone figure in the center of the gym. "Let's give him to them. Maybe then we can get out of here!"

"Yeah!" a few more voices joined in agreement.

"Hell to the naw!" Mercedes screamed, jumping in front of Kurt. "I will rip each and every one of your Jessica Simpson brand extensions from your white scalps before I let you turn Kurt over to those slobbering fools!"

"We're not handing Kurt over," Quinn agreed, stepping in front of him as well, crossing her arms indignantly, Brittany joining her.

"Of course not," Rachel supplied. "We'd be a member down for Regionals and then we wouldn't be able to compete! Also, you might die," she added as an afterthought.

"Thank you," Kurt said, pushing past his friends. "But they're right. They want me. I don't know why," he lied, his palms sticky with sweat and dirt and blood, and his voice threatening to crack. "But if they take me, then there's no one there to help you."

"What can you do to help us?" the blonde cried out, skeptical and glaring menacingly at Kurt.

"I…I know how to fix things," Kurt said, wringing his hands together. "Put things back to normal. I - ."

"How!?" a girl called out. "Tell us how!"

"Let him talk!" Mercedes shouted back.

"I…I can't say," Kurt said, sweat beading on his brow from all the attention and pressure of lying. "I just – I can do it. But not without your help."

"Why should we help you?" the blonde called out again. "Why shouldn't we just shove you out the door and let the boys pick you to pieces?"

"Better him than us!" another girl added to more than a few cheers.

"Aren't you listening?" Quinn cried. "Kurt can help us! He can save us and your friends, boyfriends, classmates…who cares how as long as he does!"

"I say we vote," a girl called out.

"No, there's no time for that," Kurt said. "Look, we just…we need to find a book. It's old and leather bound, about the size of a coffee table book, with golden edges on the pages and if any of you have seen it - ."

He was interrupted by a loud banging on the doors. Everyone turned to it, fearful, cautious, afraid. Rachel hesitantly reached out to the handles, holding it tight as she called out, "Who's there?"

"Rach? It's us! Let us in! Hurry!"

"Finn!" Rachel yipped, hurriedly pulling the chains from the door, slamming their heavy links against her arms more than once. Mercedes and Brittany ran over to help, finally letting him in. He tumbled inside, other indiscernible figures spilling in behind him, closing the door hastily. Kurt walked up to them cautiously, his eyes narrowing for a mohawk amongst the outcasts that stumbled in behind Finn, but no, nothing.

"They're coming," Finn announced, hugging Rachel tightly as he looked up to the girls gathered on the bleachers.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, Finn's eyes wide with the realization that his brother was safe and sound.

"Kurt!" Finn said, pulling Kurt into his hug with Rachel. "We went out looking for you, and we tried to be quiet and no one noticed us but then we got separated and I tried to go on looking for you guys but they were _everywhere_ and I told Puck that if anything happened we'd meet up at the gym and - ."

" – Puck?" Kurt whimpered. "What happened, is he okay?"

"He's not here?" Finn asked, looking over his head, scanning the gym for his best friend.

"No," Kurt choked out, gripping Finn tighter, Rachel clutching his arm for support.

"But we found Sam, before we got separated," Finn said, presenting the blond to the group, Quinn and Mercedes greeting him, smoothing down his hair and fussing over him before embracing him. Kurt hesitantly approached him, remembering how before he'd tried to kill Kurt in his lust, but then he remembered how he and Santana and Tina had fixed him, helped him, and he lunged for Sam and hugged him tightly, brushing his hands over his jaw, asking if he was okay.

"A little lockjaw, but I guess having a flock of crows come flying out of your mouth will do that to you," he shrugged, Kurt still seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"A murder," Kurt said, cupping his chin gently and patting his back. "A flock of crows is called a murder."

"What the hell they talking 'bout?" Mercedes asked Quinn.

"I have no idea," Quinn responded, shaking her head confusedly. "It must be _really_ bad out there."

"It is," Miss Pillsbury said, walking up from the doorway where she was still tremblingly clutching the handle after Rachel had let her in with Finn.

"Miss Pillsbury!" Kurt said softly. "I'm so sorry I left you."

"It's quite all right," she said. "Actually, after I found a couple Xanax in the nurse's office and some mild disinfectant, I believe everything's going to be all right."

"Kurt!" Tina cried, hugging him from behind. Kurt was frozen for a second, wondering why she was embracing him so.

"Tina?" Kurt asked, turning to face her. "Why are you hugging me?"

"Because I'm glad to see you?" she said, her voice lilting at the end as if it were more a question than a statement. "Why do I get the feeling you don't feel the same way?"

"Well, because I just saw you…five seconds ago," Kurt said.

"No you didn't," Tina said, unwrapping herself from Kurt.

"Yes I did," Kurt insisted.

"No, you didn't," Tina said sternly. "After that plant pulled us apart, I found Finn and Puck, and then we found Sam, and then we got separated from Puck, and then we found Miss Pillsbury, and now I'm here. See, you were never in the picture."

"That's impossible," Kurt said, shaking his head, wondering if the effects of the hallucinogenic potion he took were still lingering in his system. "You were right…right there…"

Kurt pointed across the room to where Tina was standing, looking over Santana's shoulder as they worked out a way to open the doors locked from the outside. Then he looked to Tina, right beside him, staring across the gym, mouth open in shock.

"Oh," Mercedes began.

"My," Quinn added.

"Goddess," Tina finished, looking from the confused faces of those around her and back to the Tina across the gym.

"Santana!" Kurt cried out urgently. He took Tina's, whether real or not, hand and pulled her running across the gym. Santana turned around, annoyed, watching as Kurt and Tina ran to her. But that couldn't be right, because Tina was right next to her…

"What the fuck?" Santana said, stepping back from Tina. Tina looked over her shoulder, seeing Kurt and Tina approaching. A wicked smile broke across her face, Santana and Lauren taking more steps back as she bit her lips to keep from smiling.

"Oops," she said, her hands behind her back as she broke out into an evil cackle. Her eyes shone a bright, blood red, her laugh filling the room as more girls turned to look at her. _"Incendia!" _she cried, waving her hands to the wall where everyone had entered, her voice no longer Tina's but now hoarse, raspy, older. Suddenly a fire erupted, engulfing the wall and the door, burning faster and brighter by the millisecond.

The girls screamed, running from the bleachers and crowding the wall with the locked doors leading outside, pushing against them futilely, desperate to escape the growing flames. They lost track of the fake Tina, the real Tina Kurt decided was the one whose hand he was crushing in his own.

"What the fuck!" Santana yelled over the screaming of the girls. "What was that?"

"A glamour," Kurt said, pulling her closer despite the throngs of girls pushing them apart, seeking escape. "Someone was impersonating Tina."

"There's another witch here?" Santana cried, looking more offended than afraid. "Wait, was it Cupid?"

"I don't know!" Kurt said, the girls pushing against them like a wave breaking on a cliff, crashing and threatening to separate them. He didn't even see Finn or Sam or Rachel or anyone, but he hoped they got away from the other side of the gym before the fire could get a hold of them. "Look, we have to get out of here."

"I have an idea," Tina, the real Tina, suggested. "Kurt, grab Santana's hand."

"He already has it," Santana said, wanting him to let go so she could push back the stupid bitches that kept surging against her.

"All right," Tina said, pulling them through the crowd. "Everyone move!"

"Get out of the way!" Kurt cried, his voice shrill and piercing even through the madness.

"Back the fuck up!" Santana yelled, snapping her shoulder against a particularly pushy blonde. A small space formed around the doors. Kurt looked worriedly to Tina, who simply squared her shoulders and gripped Kurt's hand tighter. Kurt in turn held Santana's tighter as well, following Tina's lead as they raised their enjoined hands to the doors. Then they began to push.

They pushed with all their might, as if they were engaging in a Sisyphean effort to roll a boulder up a hill. They pushed more, grunting, straining against the immoveable doors, their shoes sliding against the laminate hardwood as they tried to find their footing. When they felt foolish enough, ridiculous for trying to push open the chained doors that wouldn't even budge, their eyes began to glow, their breath no longer tired and ragged but now even and calm. They gripped each other's hands tighter, pushing against the wood and metal and plaster until it began to crumble. The wall around the door began to crack as they pushed harder, harder, muscles groaning but not aching, knowing that they were stronger than this physical barrier. The wall came tumbling down, at first in flecks of drywall and splintered wood, but soon enough in one large piece, the fresh night air hitting them all at once as the wall fell, fast and hard as if it were relieved after all that shoving. They stood upright, looking down at their hands, still clasped, in shock. The girls behind them were amazed, too, for all of a second, before they promptly pushed past them and ran into the open football field. The fire behind them rose even greater, the night air giving it a fresh supply of oxygen with which to grow greater and burn brighter. Kurt, Santana, and Tina quickly followed the girls out into the stadium.

Before they had caught up with them, however, they heard a great boom. Turning around slowly, almost knowing what was to follow, they saw the door to the gym had burst open from the fire, and now magickally the fire separated like a curtain, allowing an uninterrupted flood of Enamored to stream right towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

**The Missing Link**

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Tina said, eyes wide with fear.

"What are we gonna do?" Santana asked frantically. "Kurt, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Kurt said, hands growing slicker with sweat with each passing second. "Let me think."

The Enamored were slowly stalking through the gym. The fire raged around them, lighting their faces in an eerie sheen, their dead eyes glinting through the embers that swirled around them. They seemed undeterred by the gym fire, unconcerned that the structure was weakening and looked ready to collapse at any moment. All that mattered to them was Kurt, whom they could clearly see less than a hundred yards away.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Tina kept repeating.

"Shut up!" Kurt and Santana cried, turning to look at her.

"What the fuck are you even – oh fuck me," Santana said dejectedly, looking up to where Tina was staring.

"Oh," Kurt said after glancing up to where they both had their eyes locked. The full moon was tinged with red, shining clearly in the starless sky.

"Blood on the moon, blood on the moon," Tina whimpered.

"Blood on the fucking moon, Kurt!" Santana cried, shaking the boy furiously. "Death on the horizon…oh my God, I have to find Brittany," she said, pushing Kurt away and scanning the football field. "Brittany! Brittany!" she called, running from the two without a second glance back. Tina began to cry, her body shaking as Kurt tried to calm her.

"Tina!" Kurt cried, gripping her hands tightly. "Tina, it doesn't mean anything! It's just…an omen. But we can stop it from meaning anything! We just have to find the book, and I need your help, okay?" Kurt tried his best to reason with her, despite knowing exactly what the moon foretold. "Can you help me?" Tina nodded, the unsettled tears in her eyes rolling down her cheeks as she composed herself.

Kurt grabbed her and they ran away from the gym, the moaning of the Enamored echoing in their ears as they raced to their friends in the football field. The girls of New Directions, as well as Finn, were rummaging through the equipment shed at the furthest end of the football field by the bleachers. Kurt and Tina raced through the rest of the female population of McKinley High, trying their best not to get knocked to the ground as the girls cried and screamed terribly, helplessly, lacking direction or hope.

"Hey," Kurt said, cautiously walking up to a girl doubled over and bawling on the field. "What's wrong? Why aren't in town?"

"We can't leave!" she cried hysterically. "There's this invisible wall around the school and _we can't leave!"_ Kurt and Tina shared a look before Kurt grabbed her hand and they continued running to their friends.

"I'll take that," Sam said, grabbing a shovel from Finn's hands and spinning it around deftly. "I shoveled sidewalks all last winter. I can use this to dent a hole in some of these guys' faces."

"I can work with this," Mercedes said, tossing a lacrosse stick in the air and practicing taking swings with it.

"Then this is mine," Quinn said, swinging a baseball bat wildly around her.

"Hey," Kurt said, catching his breath as he and Tina arrived at the equipment shed. "What are you all doing here?"

"We're getting ready to kick some zombie ass!" Rachel cried, her voice muffled as she had a football helmet on.

"What?" Tina asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"No," Kurt said, shaking his head. "No. Absolutely not. You need to go away. Hide. Seek shelter…somewhere. You can't be here, it's too dangerous."

"We're not leaving you," Finn said defiantly.

"Besides, we already tried," Lauren shrugged, strapping on some football pads. "We can't leave campus. There's like a barrier or something."

"Look, I don't know what the _hay-lll _is going on with the boys at this school," Mercedes said. "Finn is being super tight-lipped about whatever went on before y'all came to the gym. Fine, whatever. But one of those fools messed with my weave, so obviously I'mma have to whoop someone's ass."

"We're not going anywhere," Quinn reassured him. "Kurt, you said you can fix this. Whatever you have to do, do it. We've got your back."

"Thank you," Kurt said. "Thank you all. We will make this right, and hopefully no one else will get hurt. Right Tina?" Tina was busy looking to the moon, wringing her hands worriedly. "Tina?"

"Oh," Tina said, looking around to her friends. "Yeah. Everything's going to be all right."

"Where's Santana?" Kurt asked.

"We thought she was with you," Rachel said, fitting her hands into a tattered pair of boxing gloves. A blood curdling scream cut through the air, and at all at once they turned their heads to the burning gym, seeing the Enamored spilling out onto the field.

"Alright," Kurt announced, "you all stay here. Tina and I - ."

"No," Finn said. "I already told you, we're not leaving."

"Finn - ," Kurt began.

"NO!" Finn cried. "We're going with you. All of us."

Kurt looked to his friends, each one of them with a grim yet determined look on their face. "Fine," Kurt huffed. "You're being a petulant child as always, but fine, follow me into the face of death! I don't know why I thought this would be any different than any other time I ask you to listen to me!" he cried, leading the way back to the middle of the football field.

As they ran up they could see the Enamored cutting a swath through the crowd of girls towards Kurt. The girls were pleading with them, crying and asking why they were doing this, but the Enamored ignored them, having eyes and ears only for Kurt. Kurt sped up as he saw a few of the Enamored pull a girl back by her hair, and when a couple girls went to help her a dozen or so Enamored fell on them, scratching and clawing. The girls cried out, screaming in agony, when Finn and the girls went to help.

"Find the book," Finn said. "Do whatever you have to do. We'll be right behind you, little bro." Kurt nodded, watching as Finn sped away to break up the fight. He had to tear his eyes away when he saw more Enamored falling on his friends, Tina's nails sinking into his skin as he realized even more boys had spotted him and were now making a beeline for him.

"We have to go," Tina announced. Kurt agreed, allowing her to pull him back as they tried to find another way back into the school to find Becky. They ran around the crowd of boys, adrenaline pumping through their veins as they tried to find another entrance.

"We should head to the main entrance," Tina said. "Then we can just go in and do another locating spell without any boys to – aaagh!" Tina fell back, her hand slipping through Kurt's as a dozen hands came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Tina's body. Even more came towards him, spilling out of the darkness, quickly blotting out the light from the burning gym as they encircled Kurt.

"Go!" Tina cried. "I can handle them!"

"No!" Kurt yelled, quickly panicking. _"No more!"_ He held out his hands and bright streams of light flew from his fingertips, knocking back the Enamored holding Tina. Tina fell to the ground, the slump of boys breaking her fall. It did nothing to deter the other Enamored, though, who were quickly closing in on Kurt and Tina.

Out of the fray of boys someone leaped out to Kurt, pulling him by the hand. Kurt quickly latched his hand onto Tina and before he knew it they were being pulled away, the Enamored clawing at his skin, breaking wounds that had barely begun to heal. They were pulled a few yards away from the Enamored, who realized Kurt had left and were now hissing and groaning as they followed his scent. Kurt felt the familiar calloused hand in his own, and looking up, the blood moon shining scarlet on his features, he made out the face of Puck.

"Noah!" Kurt cried, the tears coming out of nowhere, surprising him with their quantity. "I'm so glad you're all right." He wrapped his hands around Puck, squeezing him tightly, burying his face in his chest.

"Kurt," Puck whimpered, caressing his head. "I found you." Kurt nodded, hearing the fevered beating of Puck's heart as he pressed himself harder into Puck's body.

"Uh, guys," Tina said, tugging on their sleeves. Kurt looked up, seeing the Enamored rushing towards them.

"We have to move," Kurt said, gripping Puck's hand. "We need to get back into the school."

"For what?" Puck said, his eyes still trained on Kurt as if he were his everything.

"Becky has our book," Tina said, as they all slowly walked backwards away from the Enamored.

"I just saw Becky," Puck announced.

"Where?" Kurt asked.

"A second ago," Puck said. "Right before I saved you. Do you want me to lead you to her?" he asked.

"Yes!" Kurt said. "Okay, one…two…break!" They ran away from the Enamored, Puck leading the way, his grip on Kurt's hand close to breaking the poor boy's bones.

"There," Puck said, pointing just beyond to where a pair of Enamored were sinking their nails into a screaming girl. Mercedes came around and smacked the boys with her lacrosse stick, helping the girl up before running away. Through the chaos, with girls running wild, Enamored stalking anything that moved, Kurt and Tina could make out Becky, looking worriedly around, clutching the Grimoire tightly to her chest.

"Okay, we can't play nice anymore," Kurt said. "Tina, freeze her. Then I'll get the Grimoire."

"I'll help you," Puck offered, pressing closer to Kurt.

"Of course Noah," Kurt said. "You make sure none of the boys get near us." Puck nodded his acquiescence, growling through his teeth as he eyed each of the Enamored sorely.

Kurt and Tina cautiously approached Becky, ducking behind any passing girl, while Puck surveyed the area and saw to it that no Enamored came close. They crouched low, ready to pounce on Becky, the words to the freezing incantation right on Tina's tongue, when they were thrown back, going skidding back along the dewy grass of the football field.

Dazed, they tried to get back to their feet. There was an inexpressible weight on their chests, though, and they were held down as if chained. Too late Kurt turned and saw Becky, smiling gleefully at a hooded figure, holding out the Grimoire to their open hands. His head still ringing from being thrust back a good twenty feet, Kurt saw Santana behind Becky and the hooded figure, screaming, but no sound coming from her mouth. Her eyes were wet with tears, her cheeks practically soaking with them as well. She was clawing at her neck, crying uncontrollably as she continued opening her mouth in a silent scream.

Kurt, Puck, and Tina struggled to get up as the hooded figure opened the book, but it was useless; they couldn't move. The golden light from the book shone on the person's face, alighting the features of Sue Sylvester.

"Aaah, how I've missed you," she sighed, caressing the golden pages. Clad in a black tracksuit she looked down on Kurt, Tina, and Puck, smiling wickedly as she made her way to them. Santana was dragged along with her, though she struggled and fought against her invisible chains.

"Coach?" Kurt choked out, looking up into her face questioningly.

"I must thank you, Porcelain," Sue said. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten this book so easily. It still has more than a few enchantments on it to protect against non-coven members, but I've been chanting and incanting all day so I've broken through the hardest of them. But if it weren't for your locating spell Becky would never have found it in the first place."

"How do you know about the book?" Kurt asked, still fighting against whatever held him down.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sue laughed. "I'm the fourth."

The breath fell from Kurt and Tina's lips. For a minute they forgot the fight to get up; they were too shocked by her confession.

"Well, technically I'm the first, seeing as how you three came into all this magick after me," she explained. "But that's all useless, now. Seeing as how your power will soon be mine."

"You're the missing sister?" Tina was able to spit out.

"I don't know if you'd want to call me 'sister'," Sue said, frowning slightly. "Especially seeing as how I killed your mothers."

"What?!" they both cried, their nails digging into the earth as they tried to hold onto their anger.

"Yes, it was all very messy," Sue said, thinking back as she thumbed through the Grimoire. "Your mother's death was the easiest, Porcelain. A car crash; so simple and no witnesses. A shame your poor mother was so thrown by a black cat crossing her path. Asian Rachel's mother was difficult. Why, the cancer that I had ravage her body almost threatened to take me, too. Lucky for comfrey leaves, am I right?" she chuckled. "And old Sand Bags back there was probably the most fun. A liquor store robbery? It was almost too easy to find a mind malleable enough to enchant and pull off the hold-up."

"You killed them," Kurt said through clenched teeth. He didn't know it was possible to feel this type of anger; so fiery and consuming. He felt that if what she said was true he would summon Death himself to take Sue away. "Why?"

"Their power, silly," Sue said, smiling. "I would have had it, too. It was within my grasp…Who would have thought they would have seen their demise coming and gifted their powers to you, their disgusting, incompetent offspring?" she sneered. "You hardly deserve it."

"You killed our mothers," Tina said, voice harsh and breaking, the words Sue was saying barely sinking in.

"Yes," Sue bragged. "And I'd do it again, too." Tina's eyes flashed a cool blue, and Sue saw it and smiled. "Does that make you angry? Does it make your blood boil, knowing that your mothers died not by natural causes, accidents, fate, but by me?"

"Agghhh!" Tina screamed. Her voice rattled throughout the field, and Kurt could feel the vibrations in the ground as she voiced her fury.

"That's it!" Sue commanded happily. "Let it out! Show me just how angry you are!"

"Don't feed into her," Kurt whispered, fighting against the invisible bonds that held them in place as well as his own mounting rage. "What do you want, to kill us, too?"

"No," Sue sighed. "Well, at least not yet. Word on the street is that there's a god running around the halls of McKinley."

"How did – it was you," Kurt said, realization dawning on him. "You glamored yourself as Tina."

"Of course," she shrugged. "Glamoring was always my specialty."

"What does Cupid have to do with this?" Kurt asked, turning his head to see Tina choking back tears of frustration as she continued to fight against her bonds.

"Everything, sweet Porcelain," Sue said with a grin. "Everything. Now get up."

Sue flourished her hands, and the weight on their chests dissipated, Puck helping Kurt up. Kurt held Tina's hand reassuringly, Puck standing protectively in front of them as Sue released Santana's bonds. Santana got to her feet and rushed to Kurt and Tina, who embraced her teary figure.

"I tried to warn you," Santana said. "I saw her walk through the fire and I tried to warn you but she saw me and I couldn't…I couldn't even scream." Kurt hugged her close, Puck growling as Sue eyed them distastefully.

"Dismiss your dog," Sue said, waving a hand at Puck.

"No," Puck growled.

Sue held out her hand threateningly, a ball of fire glowing bright blue in her hands. Kurt pulled Puck back and said, "Noah, please."

"I'm not leaving you," Puck said softly. Kurt kissed him softly, caressing his cheek before pulling away.

"We'll be fine," Kurt said. "I've got my girls. We can handle her. Help the others."

"No," Puck said firmly.

"This is getting boring," Sue complained, the fire in her hand growing brighter.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said softly. With a wave of his hand Puck was pushed far away, skidding to a halt right at Quinn and Lauren's feet. Kurt wiped back a tear, finally able to see around him. He didn't realize it before, but now he was wondering why the Enamored were ignoring them as if they didn't exist.

"Cloaking spell," Sue said, tucking back her cloak as she saw the wonder in Kurt's eyes. "They can't see or hear us."

"So, you want our power?" Kurt said, turning to face her. "Why should we give it to you?"

"I'm not foolish enough to believe you will hand it over without a fight," Sue said. "Even if I lied to you and said I'd use it to change the world for the better, you'd still cling to it, like a hungry child to its mother's breast."

"So you'll take it," Tina stated, no questioning tone to her voice.

"I would," Sue said, stepping closer to the trio. "But I've learned from past mistakes that one witch against three is simply suicide, even if those three are novices such as you. So, instead, you'll help me."

"Do what?" Kurt asked.

"Look at them," Sue said, motioning to the fighting going on around them. Finn, Sam, and the girls were doing their best, especially against such overwhelming odds, and Kurt wanted to go out there and help them, his hands itching to aid them in some way. He saw Brittany run by where they were, a hockey stick in her hands, fending off a group of Enamored from a helpless girl. Santana almost rushed out to help her when Sue spoke again, scaring her into staying. "Useless mortals, all of them," she scoffed. "I never want to be one of them again. Powerless. Helpless. Frightened." She seemed to be talking to herself now, and only when Tina let out a whimper at seeing Mike, possessed and terrorizing a freshman, did she realize they were still there.

"You're going to help me trap that prancing fairy Cupid, and take his power," Sue said, smirking under the blood moon. "You're going to help me become a god."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really wanted this story to be done by this Halloween, because HELLO it's been a year since it was first published! But it's kinda impossible. Don't fret, though. I have the next two chaps written and ready to go, so expect those posted tomorrow and Thursday, and the third and final chap is already outlined and just needs to be typed out. Sooo...this story should be completed by this weekend at the latest. But let's not all count our eggs before they're hatched. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the spells here (they're sourced below at the end of the chapter).**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Hope this feeds your supernatural cravings.**

**Warning: Character death.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**Blood On the Moon**

"What?" Kurt choked out. They couldn't…no, it was impossible.

"God, she's insane," Tina said.

"Not quite, Panda Express," Sue said. "It's a simple enough binding spell. The only downside is…well, there are multiple downsides. The potion requires three months of preparation, the spell was thought to have long ago disappeared, and I need a coven to cast it."

"Then, what the fuck are you wasting our time, for?" Santana spat. "If it can't be done then let us go."

"Hold your tongue, you overgrown Chihuahua," Sue commanded. "I have the potion ready, I know where the spell is…and I have my coven. Right here," she said, gesturing to the three.

"Us?" Kurt asked. "We're not even initiated yet. We're not full witches."

"Our power goes beyond initiation rites," Sue explained. "Our coven goes back centuries. Our blood is tied to each other, as are our powers. If we do this together, it will work."

"Why should we help you?" Tina asked.

"Look around," Sue said, motioning to the warring going on behind them. The girls were still running in every direction, some of them tiring and exhausted as the relentless Enamored followed them everywhere, pestering them, scratching, clawing, tearing. Finn and the others were doing their best to help, but they were sorely outnumbered. Even from their invisible spot on the field Kurt could see how much more haggard and rough they looked, fresh wounds and blood on their skin. Santana saw Brittany running down the field, and from the corner of her eye Tina spied Mike, in all his possessed state, terrorizing a group of girls. "I can undo this. Put everything back to normal, make sure no one else gets hurt, especially those you hold dearest. Help me, and they will be safe. You will get them back, whole, happy, unharmed. Help me, and I will end this."

Both Tina and Santana gripped Kurt's arm tightly. Just as he was about to disagree, he saw Puck running in front of them, close enough to touch. He called out Kurt's name, desperately seeking him. He pummeled a few boys that got in his way, and continued calling for him, his voice raw and hoarse from yelling. Kurt wanted to step out and hold him, say he was all right and not to worry. But he couldn't. Sue's magick was too strong. So he stayed, watching as more Enamored clambered near Puck, a horde of them flocking to him as he kept shouting.

"Fine," Kurt said, speaking for them. "We'll do it."

"Splendid," Sue said, her wicked smile stretching even more across her face.

"What do we have to do?" Tina asked hesitantly, her hand still clutching Kurt's arm.

"We Call the Corners," Sue said. With a wave of her hand she conjured up what they needed for the ritual. "You, Mexican lesbian. Cast the circle. Deosil, not widdershins."

"I'm Puerto Rican, bitch," Santana muttered under her breath, taking the salt Sue held out. "And I know what direction to cast a circle in, I'm not an idiot." With that she began shaking the salt out as she walked clockwise, careful to keep inside the circle as she went.

"I don't know about this, Kurt," Tina said, eyeing Sue. "How can we trust her?"

"We can't," Kurt stated. "But she's the only hope we have to make sure everyone gets out safe. Besides, without the Grimoire, we don't stand a chance against her." Tina nodded, biting her lips as she continued to stare at Sue, who was engrossed in the Grimoire.

_"In this circle rightly spun a sacred rite is thus began. May we now be safe and sure for the work we here procure,"_ Santana chanted as she closed off the circle. It glowed bright purple for all of a second before disappearing.

"Good," Sue said, roughly shoving incense into Kurt's hand, a candle into Santana's hand, and a bowl of water into Tina's hands. "Now, take your place and we'll call."

"Are we doing the right thing?" Kurt asked, looking over his shoulder as Sue faced north and began chanting, the Grimoire and a jar of dirt held tightly in her hands.

"We don't have a choice," Santana muttered, lighting her candle with a breath of air from her lips. "Besides, what are the odds this is going to work?" Kurt sighed, lighting his incense in Santana's candle. Santana left Kurt in her wake as she kept walking, taking the spot in the circle directly opposite Sue and facing out, chanting as well. Meanwhile Kurt and Tina faced east and west, respectively, chanting out the sacred names and drawing runes in the air with their symbols.

"Turn," Sue commanded, and at once the other three faced the center of the circle. "Pocelain, the sun rises in the east. You begin."

_"Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtowers of the East, powers of air and invention. Hear us!" _Kurt called, holding his incense high above his head.

_"Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtowers of the South, powers of fire and feeling. Hear us!" _Santana cried, holding her candle high.

_"Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtowers of the West, powers of water and intuition. Hear us!"_ Tina cried, her bowl of water unsteady as she raised it to the sky.

_"Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtowers of the North, powers of Mother and earth. Hear me!"_ Sue yelled, her eyes flashing a dangerous golden yellow. _"I invoke thee! By all the powers of the earth, I invoke thee!" _

Kurt could feel the power Sue was calling raining down on him, like tiny bullets falling from the sky. If felt like his skin was being pricked by a hundred needles, at first tingling, but soon it became overwhelming. His skin was on fire, and it felt like it would rip off his skin if he didn't do something, anything.

So he screamed.

And he wasn't the only one. Santana's piercing shrieks and Tina's desperate cries of, "Stop! Stop! STOP!" filled his ears, causing the pounding in his head to increase tenfold. He wondered if anyone else could hear them. They sounded like they were being murdered, stabbed a million times by fractions of power, burrowing itself underneath their skin. He fell to the ground, the incense smoking a few inches from his face, making his eyes water more than they already were. And even in his painful state, he could still make out the haunting sound of Sue laughing, cackling evilly, enjoying the power that rained down from heaven.

Out of nowhere, it stopped. His skin felt fine. He felt…not okay, but at least he didn't feel like he was being shot by tiny little arrows dipped in poison. He couldn't get to his feet; not yet, anyway. He could barely sit up, but he did, rocking onto his knees as he saw Tina and Santana's tear-stained faces rise up from the ground as well. Only Sue was still standing, the Grimoire in her hand, the jar of dirt she was holding broken on the ground beside her.

The Grimoire was glowing its usual golden hue, shining brightly on Sue's pallid face as she read aloud, _"Ihr Goetter, ruft Euch an! Verbegt Euch nicht hinter falchen Gesichtern!"_

"What the hell did she just say?" Santana hissed at Kurt. Kurt could only shrug before the sound of a thousand flapping wings came from the sky. Still traumatized from being attacked before, Kurt, Santana, and Tina huddled together, holding their arms above their heads to shield their faces from the beaks and talons they knew were coming.

The crows gathered in the center of the circle, flapping, cawing, their onyx-colored wings littering the ground. The crows molded together, and from their swirl of midnight black Eros arose, no longer masked as a pale, slender old man, but as his true form: deep golden curls framing his handsome face, his muscled, youthful, body commanding respect as his long, beautiful white wings fluttered behind him, his golden bow and a quiver of golden-tipped arrows strapped to his back.

"Who dare calls the God of Love whilst he is at work?" he commanded, his voice still sultry and alluring even though Kurt could feel the anger beneath it. Eros turned to Kurt, his eyes flashing dangerously as he recognized the boy. "You, Kurt of the Hummels. I have warned you before. Now you will learn not to trifle with Love." Faster than Kurt can describe, Eros had his bow strung with a black, lead-tipped arrow pointed directly at him, his muscled arm drawing the bowstring back threateningly.

"Holy fuck," Santana said. "He is hot!" Kurt nudged her, and she quickly amended, "I mean, if he weren't totally psychotic and hell bent on making every guy in this school fuck you senseless."

"Do not fret, Kurt," Eros said. "I will ensure that my uncle Hermes takes your soul swiftly to the Underworld."

"It's you," Sue said, the excitement evident in her voice. "Finally…"

"What ancient crone speaks now?" Eros asked, turning to face Sue.

Sue shot him a withering glare before downing a disgusting looking vial she conjured out of thin air. _"Existo meus mancipium!"_ Sue cried, her eyes glowing that dangerous yellow as before. _"Pareo mihi!"_ Her hands were balled up into fists, though her index and pinkie fingers were extended in the sign of the horns. Her incantation worked immediately on Eros, who fell to his knees in front of Sue, the bow and arrow falling limply to the ground beside him.

_"Occio me facinus honum,"_ Sue said quietly. A burst of light flew out from between them, and Sue, hands outstretched, welcomed Eros into her body. Eros didn't fight or struggle; he simply merged with her, his light dying as they became one. The Grimoire flew from Sue's grasp, forgotten as she transformed into a god.

Sue was heaving, doubled over as she tried to catch her breath. Suddenly she let out a short gasp as she hunched over. Her tracksuit jacket tore as great bones jutted out from her back, spindly and frail at first, until they grew longer and longer, becoming leathery and bat-like. She cried from the pain, screaming in agony as thunder rumbled in the distance. She collapsed, her body still as the power overwhelmed her. In the silence Kurt sprinted to the Grimoire, grabbing it while Sue was recovering.

"Go, go, go, go!" Kurt huffed, running away from Sue. Tina reacted first, going to the edges of the circle and breaking the barrier of salt, allowing them to escape. Sue raised her head, her great wings flapping as she rose in the air, her eyes solid yellow and more menacing than before.

The trio stopped running as they realized every Enamored boy on the field was looking at them. There was no more screaming, or cries of terror. Every single Enamored was staring at them, drooling and silent.

"I think they can see us now," Tina said as the three of them cowered together.

"Kill them!" Sue yelled, her voice magnified a hundred times. Instantly the Enamored converged around the three, snarling, wild-eyed, closer, closer, closer. "Kill them all!"

"God, this Halloween officially sucks," Santana sighed, right before she, Kurt, and Tina went running.

"What now?" Tina cried.

"I don't know!" Kurt said back. "I got the book! What are you two bringing to the party?"

"This," Santana said, turning on her heel and throwing her hands out in front of her threateningly. Fire erupted from her palms, swirls of red and orange circling around the Enamored, their blank, pale faces alight in the blaze before being hurdled back a dozen feet.

"Um, could you conjure up a little more of that fire, Santana?" Tina asked worriedly. More Enamored were closing in on them, no longer simply lovesick under the control of Eros. Now they were bloodthirsty, murderous, ravenous for human flesh as Sue controlled them from on high.

"Hold on," Santana said, her chest heaving after the magickal exertion. "Let me catch my breath."

The trio tried to back up more, Tina tripping over her own shaking feet, dragging Santana, Kurt and the Grimoire down with her. They huddled together, their eyes desperately trying to find some way out from the approaching Enamored. Just when they could feel their cold, bony fingers on their skin, something came barreling through the Enamored, throwing them back from the three.

Puck pulled boy after boy away from Kurt, crouching low to grab his hand and pull him back out. Tina and Santana quickly slipped out from the fray behind them. Once away from the mass of Enamored, they were able to see their friends had tried to help them. Finn was tossing boys back like they were sandbags, while Rachel was close to him, punching and head butting anyone that came close. Lauren was in the process of wrestling a couple boys, Mercedes and Quinn doing their best with their makeshift weapons to hold back anymore from overwhelming them. Sam and his shovel were smacking into the faces of those that came near, and even Miss Pillsbury was spraying Lysol into the eyes of the Enamored, shrieking whenever one touched her. Coach Bieste was spectacularly brawling with half a dozen or so boys, pummeling them to the ground and incapacitating them. Still, despite all their help, they were dreadfully outnumbered.

Santana saw the girls of the school huddled in the corner of the field, and increasingly tired, aching, and pissed off, she shouted, "What the fuck are you bitches doing? Come over and help us!" When none of them answered, instead turning in on themselves, their bodies wracked with shivers from the cold and their tears. "What's wrong with you? Can't you see we're drowning?" she screamed, gesturing back to where the eleven friends were fighting off more than ten times their number. "We need your help!"

"We can't!" one girl shouted back. "Those are our boyfriends, our friends! We…can't."

"Fuck that," Santana cried. "Do you see that gigantic angel from hell up there, flapping her stupid black wings and aiming that dumbass bow at us?" she said, pointing to where Sue was directing the Enamored. "She's going to kill us, all of us! So if you don't find some hidden inner strength in those vaginas that mankind has for thousands of years said make us weaker and more inferior to them, then you're going to die." Her words seemed to sink into the girls, the realization that they could be killed without even putting up a fight showing on their faces.

A few girls trickled out onto the field, and then more, and then more, until finally all the girls were engaged in battle. They took out their anger and frustration on the boys, punching and kicking, picking PE equipment up from the ground and using them against the Enamored. The fight was finally even, with just as many girls fighting on their side.

Kurt, his hands grasping the Grimoire worriedly, used it as a weapon to bludgeon a boy that was near him. He traversed the field, trying to find a place out from Sue's eyes, Tina and Santana right behind him. Puck led the way, pushing and shoving, the chaos going on around them making Kurt's head pound even more.

"Stop, stop," Kurt said, holding Puck's arm. "We have to come up with something."

"Yeah, we need a plan," Tina agreed. "But, how - ."

"Kill them all!" Sue screamed, aiming her stolen bow and arrow at the mass of moving bodies. She scanned the field for Kurt, Tina, and Santana, and when she found them their hearts froze. "There you are," she said excitedly, letting an arrow fly.

"Duck!" Santana cried, pulling them down. The arrow whizzed by Kurt's head, shaving a couple hairs off. It found rest in the leg of a nearby Enamored, who howled in pain.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked Kurt worriedly. Kurt nodded, smiling a little at Puck's fretting over his cut hair.

"We need to hide first from the Wicked Bitch of the West up there," Santana said as Sue reached for another arrow.

The Grimoire grew immensely heavy in Kurt's hand until he couldn't stand it anymore. He let it drop to the ground, where it opened, its pages fluttering in the night breeze before stopping on a page.

"There!" Kurt said, pointing to the book. The girls looked at it before Kurt hurriedly took their hands. "Altogether now," he instructed, the girls nodding. _"Dea, obscondite nos!"_

A thick fog descended from the heavens, blanketing the field in a cloudy haze. It made it impossible to see even a few feet in front of their faces, but knowing that Sue couldn't see them set them at ease.

"It worked," Tina said, surprised. "How did you know to use that spell?"

"I didn't," Kurt said. "It was the book…the book! The Grimoire will tell us what to do!"

"Give me that," Santana said, pulling the book from Kurt's hands. "How the fuck do we end this thing and turn everything back to normal!" she shouted at it, shaking it furiously.

"Stop!" Kurt cried, pulling it back. "Don't make it angry!"

"It started it," Santana said back. "If it didn't give old crazy eyes up there that weird god-absorbing spell in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess."

"We have to find some way to separate them," Kurt said, flipping through the pages hurriedly. "Some way to – oh." Once again the book turned its pages of its own accord. Kurt simply waited while it flipped to a specific page, the magickal ink crawling across the golden parchment to form words and pictures.

"_To Cast a Spirit Out._ This is perfect," Kurt gushed, seeing the spell. "Only…it needs - ."

"A virgin," Santana finished, looking over his shoulder. _"A virgin must recite the incantation and be the focus of the spiritual energy whilst the other coven mates draw in the ancestral power. _Well, looks like I'm out. And if the boys' bathroom wall is to be believed, so is Tina."

"Ha ha," Tina said, rolling her eyes. "But she's right. Mike and I have been…intimate. A lot actually."

"Gross," Santana said, sticking out her tongue. "Looks like you're up, Sabrina the Teenage Virgin."

"What?" Kurt scoffed. "I am so not a virgin." Santana and Tina gave him a look, while Puck simply looked away, embarrassed.

"We don't have time for those kind of lies," Santana said. "You're in charge of this. You and that untouched asshole of yours are going to be the tools we need to knock that ancient, mother-killing bat demon off her broomstick and into hell."

"It's up to you, Kurt," Tina added in agreement.

"No," Puck said, putting himself between them. "No. Kurt stays."

"Noah - ," Kurt began.

"NO!" Puck said more vehemently. He pulled Kurt into a bone-crushing hug, one that left Kurt gasping for air.

"Are you crazy, Snoopy?" Santana cried, prying Puck away from Kurt. "You and those wolfy powers of yours could kill him!"

"I'm fine," Kurt said as Tina rubbed his back comfortingly. "Noah, it's going to be okay. I can handle this."

"I don't want to lose you," Puck said simply. Kurt assured him he wasn't going anywhere. Puck leaned in for a kiss, more forceful and messy than Kurt remembered, but he figured Puck was simply anxious for what was going to come next.

"Don't worry," Kurt said, clutching Puck reassuringly. "Everything's going to be okay." Puck didn't nod or agree; he still looked put out as Kurt led them back through the fray.

"We need to form a circle!" Tina called out through the fog.

"Where is everyone?" Santana cried. "Britt? Is that you?"

"I'm here!" Brittany said cheerfully, emerging from the haze. "Everyone's nearby."

"Okay, can you tell them to clear a space?" Santana said.

"Are you going to do more magick stuff?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Santana said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "So go spread the news!" she commanded, slapping Brittany's ass as she left once again through the thick fog.

"You think you can hide from me?" Sue's voice called out, low yet booming. "I am greater than you will ever be! _Obscurate nos non diutius!"_ They could hear the loud flapping of her wings pushing the fog away. Their cover was gone, and once again they could be seen under the blood red moon. "Found you," Sue said, once again drawing her bowstring back.

"Okay, we have to hurry this up," Tina said, holding the Grimoire and directing the other two. "Bless the circle…Kurt, take the athame and forget your fear of self-harm, you're going to have to do a little bit of bloodletting…Santana, we need angelica, hellebore, mallow, rue, and sandalwood…no, mix everything but the angelica, that has to be burnt…oh no."

"What is it?" Santana asked exasperatedly, still mixing the herbs.

"We need a full circle," Tina said. "Twelve…thirteen witches."

"Where the fuck – HOLY SHIT!" Santana screamed, ducking low as Sue began swooping over them. "Heads up! She's gone mobile!"

"Shields up! Now!" Kurt cried. He and the girls held up the protective charms Kurt was able to enchant during their brief time hidden by the fog. Holding them high they muttered a quick spell before they felt the cool, protective effects of their shields. Just as they were cast Sue rained a dozen arrows on them, screaming wildly as she missed.

Sue flew past them again, her nails sharp and fierce as she clawed at them from above. She couldn't get near the three witches, but she slashed everyone else she could reach. The Enamored were also continuing their assault as the three prepared the circle, closing in on them from all sides despite their friends fighting them off.

"Whoa!" Sam cried, ducking low out of Sue's reach a second too late, her nails slashing his arm open. He began bleeding profusely, and Quinn ripped off a piece of her skirt for a makeshift bandage. Sue then pulled Finn up by his shirt, dangling him in the air as she continued flying around.

"Let him go!" Kurt cried. He quickly rummaged around for the bunch of sage, lighting it on one of Santana's candles before throwing it at Sue. She dodged it easily, Finn falling from her grasp. Kurt grabbed Tina's hand and cushioned Finn's fall with a charm. Rachel ran up to Finn, comforting him as Sue let out another banshee shriek.

"Enough!" she yelled, her voice booming in the field. "I've let you run rampant too long!" She strung her bow and pulled back arrow after arrow, the trio rolling and tumbling as they avoided her aim. Kurt was busy dodging the Enamored and Sue, his mind racing as he jumped and spun wildly. His protective charm slipped from his grasp just as he another arrow whizzed by him, the spell giving way to harm finally befalling him.

"Shit," he cursed, falling to the ground as he sought out his charm. The Enamored were clamoring around him, kicking the charm further away. Some girls were fighting them off, his friends helping as well, but he couldn't reach his charm.

"Got you," Sue said, her voice booming despite speaking lowly. Letting another arrow fly, she watched with glee as it made its way for the back of Kurt's head. The seconds slowed as the arrow approached, Kurt turning his head as it neared. Just as it looked like it would penetrate his skull, Puck dove in front of it, the arrow slicing through his skin before lodging itself deep through his heart.

Everything stopped for Kurt. He stared for a second in disbelief as Puck stood, staring down on the arrow. He crumpled to the ground, Kurt rushing to him and looking worriedly at his wound. He wondered if he could heal from this, if by some weird werewolf magick this arrow through the heart would be no more harmful than a paper cut. But as he looked down at the color draining from Puck's face, at the blood seeping through his shirt, he knew he wouldn't heal.

"Noah?" Kurt said, his voice already cracking. Puck looked to Kurt, the color already fading from his hazel eyes. "Noah, please hang on. I can heal you…I can – everything's going to be okay," he said, his eyes watering as he looked helplessly down to Puck. Truth is, he didn't know how to help him, but he hoped that his words would be magick in and of themselves, and then Puck really would get better. Kurt cradled Puck in his arms, feeling the blood soaking through Puck's clothing and onto his hands. He rocked Puck in his lap, looking around at the chaos of the field.

His friends were falling. Even with the added support of the girls, the Enamored were relentless, never tiring, while everyone else was falling prey to exhaustion. Finn was half-heartedly swinging his arms around, the bags under his eyes showing how tired he was. Santana was freeing Brittany from the entanglements of the Enamored, while Tina was helping Sam and Mercedes from the sudden onslaught of boys that were coming in from behind. Coach Bieste was getting buried by the Enamored, Miss Pillsbury running around, screaming at the top of her lungs. To his left he could see girls running scared; a few were still putting up a fight, but more and more were falling, their flesh tearing, their blood pouring onto the green field. Kurt cried, trying his best to remain strong as he saw everyone he loved continue fighting this losing battle.

"I love you, Kurt," Puck choked out, sputtering up blood as he spoke. Kurt shushed him, kissing him one last time. Puck's strength left him, and soon he was slack in Kurt's arms. Kurt cried, the tears streaming freely down his face. He kissed Puck's forehead, blinking away the wet drops from his eyes as he gently set him down to the ground.

"Kurt?" Tina asked cautiously. The Enamored were falling back, and Kurt's friends were finally seeing Puck's body for the first time. "Is he - ?"

"Yes," Kurt said tersely, messily wiping the tears from his eyes. He heard Brittany bawling into Santana's side, and he could feel Finn put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Aw, so sad," Sue pouted, looking down from her heavenly perch onto Kurt. "The little shepherdess lost her faithful companion. Tell you what," she said condescendingly, her gigantic wings flapping as she lowered herself to the ground, "how about I take you to the pound and let you pick out a new puppy. One that doesn't lick its ass or has fleas like the old one."

"You." Kurt tried to catch his breath, to not lose control, but the desire for revenge spoke too loudly and he let it consume him. From behind him the Grimoire flew before him, hovering in place as its pages flipped open. He sunk his hands into the pages, the information from the book seeping up his arms and into his brain. The book dropped to the ground with a thud, its pages lifeless and no longer glowing golden. In the distance lightning flashed, followed by the low rumble of thunder. The wind picked up and swept around them, circling them as Sue looked on amused.

"Cute trick, Porcelain," she scoffed, looking up at the gathering storm clouds. "What next? Wait let me guess…some rain, a couple more bolts of lightning, and then…what? Are you going to pull a rabbit out of a hat?"

Kurt rose in the air effortlessly, the wind picking him up and holding him a few inches from the ground. His hair ruffled in the breeze, his hands held loosely by his side as the veins in his arms and neck rose to the surface, blue and green and dark red vines of blood inching up to his face. He looked up to meet Sue's gaze just as a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of him, alighting his features, showing his eyes were a deep, dark, inky black.

His voice was deep and resonated throughout the football field, shaking the bones of all around as he said, "No. For my next trick, I'm going to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, I've written enough essays to know when to cite my sources, so consider this the bibliography for this chapter.

The spell to bless the circle comes from the _Sweep_ YA series I've talked about here before. It's always stayed with me because it rhymes and seemed so cool. and _deosil_ refers to moving clockwise, while _widdershins_ is counterclockwise. I found conflicting notes on this usage: some say _deosil _is only for spells of gain, love, protection, while others say you should ALWAYS cast your circle in deosil if you're in the Northern hemisphere. Meanwhile, _widdershins_ is for spells of expulsion, exorcisms, hexing, while others say it's the direction you cast your circle when you're in the Southern hemisphere, no matter what type of spell you're doing. I don't know what to believe.

The spell to Call the Corners comes from the 1996 motion picture (because it's a picture…in motion! I literally just got that right now) _The Craft_. God I love that movie.

The summoning spell Sue uses to call Eros is actually labeled as a spell to break glamors from my favoritest show ever _BuffyTVS_, but I figured it works here, too. It's German and translates as: _Ihr Goetter, ruft Euch an! Verbegt Euch nicht hinter falchen Gesichtern!_ = You gods, I call upon you! Do not hide behind false faces!

The enslavement spell is from True Blood Season 4. Marnie uses it on Eric when they're in the graveyard (love that show too). It's Latin and translates as: _"Existo meus mancipium! Pareo mihi! _= Be my slave! Obey me!

The binding spell is also from True Blood. Marnie uses it to bind Antonia's spirit to her. It's also Latin and translates as: _Occio me facinus honum =_ The good deed kills me.

The fog concealment spell used by Kurt, Santana, and Tina is also from True Blood. It's Latin and means: _Dea, obscondite nos! = _Goddess, hide us!

And the spell Sue uses to lift the fog comes from another source, I think (my notes are so messy omg) and it's also Latin and translates as: _Obscurate nos non diutius! = _Do not conceal any longer.

And an _athame_ (ah-theh-may) is a ceremonial dagger. It's jeweled and, like a wand, focuses the magick of the witch. It's never used for real bloodletting or killing in modern Wicca, although it had to have had that purpose in the past in ancient pagan religions.

Note on the translation: this is what other sources say they translate as, so I'm putting my faith in them and hoping they're right. Otherwise I look like a giant fool.

And that last bit about Kurt sticking his hands into the Grimoire and sucking out all the info? Totally from Buffy season 6 ep. Villains, where Willow sucks all the dark magick from the books on the top shelves of the Magic Box after Tara gets killed by Warren. Love that scene.

So, there you go. Now you know I have absolutely no original ideas in my head and…I'm sorry.

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the spells, which once again are sourced below.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Huge chapter ahead, so get comfy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**Death Becomes Him**

Walls of thick, gray storm clouds converged over the football field, clashing together as the thunder roared deep within them. Kurt rose higher into the sky, looking down on Sue without emotion, every part of him cold. The wind picked up, blowing the girls' hair around wildly, pushing the lighter students around as others tried to keep them from flying away. The Enamored groaned, swaying unsteadily on their feet as they awaited orders from Sue.

"Do you really think you can kill me?" Sue cried up to him, her wings flexing threateningly. "I am a god! I can blink you out of existence in a second!"

"I'd like to see you try," Kurt said, his voice as hollow as his heart.

"Ahhh!" Sue screamed, rushing up to Kurt on her leathery wings, her bow and arrow held aloft.

_"Kali, Hera, Kronus, Chthonic, air like nectar thick as onyx. Cassiel by your second star, hold my victim as in tar," _Kurt said, his rage mounting. Sue froze in the air, her wings stilling, the anger on her face set in a mask. She was stuck in mid-flight, her eyes darting around wildly as she struggled against Kurt's enchantment. Kurt flew nearer to her, eyeing her disdainfully. "I want you dead. It's all I can think about now. You…dead. Your body broken into a million little pieces. I've never wanted anything more in my life," he said, his monotone voice masking his fury.

He summoned an athame out of thin air and held it to her throat. Before he could pull it across her skin she broke free from the enchantment, shrieking, her wings curling forward and slamming into Kurt. He fell to the ground with great force, his leg and neck bent at odd angles. He heard Rachel gasp and Tina shout his name, but he shrugged them off. He got to his feet, righting his broken bones and snarling as Sue flew above while taunting him.

"Is that the best you can do?" she sneered. "Try again, Porcelain. You're making your dead boyfriend even more ashamed of your efforts."

The veins on Kurt's arms and neck pulsed harder, throbbing angrily. _"Tropo, strato, meso, aero, iono, exo…elements are brought to bear. Wind, earth, and water churn amidst the fire. Let the air be burned." _He could feel the static working on his body, the tiny hairs on his arms sticking up as his hair frizzed. The small snaps and crackles around him tightened, and with his hands he forced their direction up towards Sue. Blue streaks of lightning erupted from his fingertips, spindly and bright, zigzagging for her. She dodged the first few admirably, but when Kurt's anger took control he began lashing out even more, the lightning consuming him as his body began to conduct the electricity at greater levels. He effortlessly flung great bolts to Sue, and with a simple push of his mind the gathering storm clouds began shooting them down as well. The night was lit up with lightning and the still raging gym fire, blues and reds flashing on Sue's face as she dodged the sneaky currents. She was trapped, and she couldn't avoid one without being hit by the other. Finally Kurt's aim rang true and he hit her, watching with delight as her body shook and trembled, letting off a tiny fizzle and pop before she fell to the ground. Kurt let out a small semblance of a smile before he raced to her.

"Kurt…" Tina began. He knew she was crouched by Puck's body, and he couldn't face that reality right now. All he would allow himself to think about was revenge and death.

He ignored Tina as he approached Sue's body, her lifeless form smoldering in a crater in the ground. Cautiously he crept closer. He couldn't hear anything, so he assumed she was dead. The athame clutched tightly in hand, he wanted to make sure.

He lunged for her throat, but she grasped his arm, the blade slipping from his hand. She squeezed tighter, her godlike strength crushing his bones. He cried out in pain before his black eyes glinted in the lightning filled sky, and with a simple flex of his mind he sent her flying backwards. He cradled his arm as Sue quickly got to her feet.

"I…will…END YOU!" she screamed. He felt the ground beneath him quake as her tolerance for his interference fell. She raced to him, flying at top speed as she slammed into his chest and pulled him into the air. She held him by his shirt as he struggled to be let go. She laughed as they rose ever higher, but before he let panic set in he grabbed her arms and began chanting. _"Morior, mortuus, moriturus! Liquefactum et calesco putridas!" _Sue stopped laughing immediately. A warm feeling overtook her body, which alarmed her on this cold night. Her skin felt droopy, and her stomach rumbled as her grip tightened on Kurt.

"What did you do to me you little - ." She couldn't finish as her tongue fell out of her mouth, fluttering to the ground. Her eyes wide with fear she shook Kurt angrily.

"Rotting Spell," Kurt said simply. "Seemed fitting." She let out a throaty, noiseless sound as she cried out in pain. The skin on her hands slipped off, her fingers melting like wax as she lost her grip on Kurt. He fell to the ground, though he kept his gaze up as he watched Sue's body break apart sickeningly.

He was able to cushion his fall, shielding himself as Sue's body parts rained down on him. He got to his feet triumphantly, a sure smile on his face. He turned to face his friends across the football field, but quickly looked away when they motioned him closer and began shouting his name. He focused on the grotesque, foul smelling pieces of Sue that were littered around him. He saw her hand struggling feebly by itself, detached from her arm, and felt a small thrill when he stepped on it. It didn't squelch into a puddle of nothingness as he expected. It grabbed him by the foot and tripped him, pulling him down to the ground.

From the puddle of blood and guts around him he saw her body slowly piecing itself back together. Her hands helped pull the limbs nearer, her arms once again whole, her torso dragging itself closer to reattach to her legs. Finally her head rolled onto her neck until she was whole again.

"I told you, you can't kill me," Sue said, cracking her bones into place. "Gods are eternal. You, however, have sorely outstayed your welcome on this mortal coil."

"Kurt!" Finn called, racing up to him.

"Stay back," Kurt said lowly, his rage building as his continued efforts to kill Sue failed.

"Kurt! You have to see this!" Finn cried, nearing his brother.

"I said STAY BACK!" Kurt yelled, pushing against Finn with such force that he went soaring back across the field, the ripples of his anger felt even by those far away.

"Give up yet?" Sue teased, drawing closer and closer to Kurt.

"No," Kurt snarled. He held out his hands, preparing another hex, when from the darkness Santana and Tina appeared. Holding his hands before he could protest they cried, _"Defluo!"_ Kurt saw nothing but darkness for awhile, before finally reemerging away from Sue and across the field, back to Puck's body where everyone was crowded.

"How dare you - ," Kurt began.

"Save it," Santana said, motioning to Puck's corpse. "You have to see this." Kurt shook his head, refusing, before Tina held his hand and told him it was all right. Kurt cracked open an eye, and when he spied the ground he couldn't help but stare

Puck's body was gone, someone else's taking its place. His resting place was occupied now by Principal Figgins, his eyes closed in peace even with the arrow shaft jutting out from his heart. Kurt kneeled closer, examining the corpse.

"How…"

"It was a glamor," Tina explained. "Sue made Figgins look like Puck."

"She fooled you, Kurt," Santana said. "The same way she fooled us into believing she was Tina back in the gym."

"This is all too much for my gentle disposition," Miss Pillsbury said, wiping at her brow. "I should have taken more Xanax."

"So Puck's not dead…" Kurt said, feeling like he was finally able to breathe again.

"Not yet," Sue said, sneaking up on them as they huddled over Figgins' corpse. From behind her wings she unveiled Puck, bound in golden chains, wolfed-out and raging against his bonds. He snarled and growled, biting at the mouth piece she'd chained between his lips, his pointed ears and sharp claws giving away it was truly him. "But that can be arranged."

"Why are you doing this?" Tina asked, stepping between Sue and Kurt with bravery she never knew she possessed.

"I told you before," she said, tugging on Puck's chains to keep him from rising. "I want your powers."

"We had a deal," Santana said. "You become this – god – and you let us go. Why do you need our power anyway? You have more than you know what to do with."

"You have no idea," Sue said, parting the storm clouds above so the blood moon was finally able to be seen again, just to show them what she was capable of. "This goes beyond you three. You think me killing your mothers was the worst of it? That barely tipped the scales of retribution."

"What did our mothers ever do to you?" Kurt asked, the veins pulsing on his neck, his rage not gone but contained for now.

"It wasn't your mothers," Sue said, "though they bear the blood of the betrayers. It began centuries ago, with your forbearers. We were once healers, midwives, brought together by our common desire to help our village. We became a coven, exploring magick together. We saved lives every day. But a great plague came, and people died. And then I found a way to stop it, to harness and control death by magick, to help our village. It came at a price, but what doesn't? What wouldn't you give for that kind of power? When I told my sister-witches of this, they turned their backs on me. They cast me out, cut me from their circle, afraid of what I had become. Stripped of my magick, I used the last of my powers to curse them. I would seek them through the ages, to whatever new lands they blessed their circle in, promising one thing: I would never stop, not even in death, until I had their powers."

"So instead of being a regular psycho, you're a really fucking old, undead psycho," Santana said softly, looking disgustedly at Sue. Sue's eyes flashed as she tightened her grip on her bow.

"You're a god now," Tina reasoned. "You don't need our powers."

"Of course I don't," Sue said, cutting herself with the tip of an arrow just to see it heal again, smirking as she watched the frightened faces of those before her. "But I still want them. And it's the wanting them that hurts. Knowing I can't have them, that until you gift them to me I will still be the outsider, this unclean thing that my sisters looked at with disgust…it burns. I will have them. I will be a part of the circle again," she said, flexing her wings impressively. "One way or another, I will be a part of the coven, even if it means being the last and only member left."

"Not tonight, bitch," Santana said, crouching low. Holding Tina's hand, she disappeared again, only to appear a few yards away, sprinkling salt on the ground, Tina on the opposite side of her, completing the other side of the circle with some salt of her own. _"Sink all evil. Thrice around the circle's bound," _they chanted, rushing to finish it.

"No!" Sue screamed. _"Occlude de elemen incarcerum flamerum!" _A ring of fire erupted around them, growing higher as it burned.

Rachel screamed, huddling against Finn as the fire danced before them. Coach Bieste shielded the still-injured Sam, while Mercedes, Lauren, and Quinn tried to keep Brittany from jumping over the flames to Santana. They could feel the tongues of the fire licking closer, embers smoldering as the girls cried wildly, the acrid stench of burning hair spreading across the field.

Kurt eyed the fire, watching as it drew nearer, its range shrinking as it closed in on his friends and him. His eyes still black with the knowledge of the Grimoire, he cried, _"__Fractis vallum, rumpe te cumulus, liberave servos, retexo communis dea precatio!"_ The fire whooshed away, dissolving in the night air.

"Nosey brat," Sue sneered, turning to Kurt. "Attack!" she cried, calling upon the Enamored. They sprung to action, rushing to aid her while Kurt's friends helped hold them back. She raised an arrow to stab him before he moved away, rolling as she stalked closer to him.

"The spell, the spell, where's the spell?" Santana cried, flipping hurriedly through the Grimoire while Tina finished the circle, Sue chasing Kurt relentlessly in the background. "Fuck!" The Grimoire was dull and no longer glowing, looking like a normal book; a normal, _empty_ book.

"Say a prayer," Sue commanded, bringing down an arrow and nearly stabbing Kurt. "Your death is inevitable." He rolled away from her, but her wing caught him by the leg and pulled him up from the ground.

_"Burn," _Kurt said. Sue's wing caught fire, and she dropped him as she howled out in pain. Turning to Santana and Tina he recited a spell he'd absorbed from the Grimoire, his eyes still black as night.

_"What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let this knowledge cross the line. I offer up this gift to share, spread this power through the air." _The veins on Kurt's body faded, sinking below his skin while his eyes returned to their normal, glaszy color. Tina and Santana could feel the information from the Grimoire enter their body, its magick and knowledge buzzing through their minds as the spells and potions filled them to the brim.

"You talk far too much," Sue said, sneering at him as she put out the fire on her wing. _"Silem." _Kurt's throat felt like it had a vice on it. He clawed at it, feeling as if he were choking. He tried to speak, to mutter a countercurse or even scream, but his voice was gone. Sue smirked as she turned now to Santana and Tina, who were trying to catch their breaths.

"I can't decide which one of you to kill first," Sue said, stringing her bow and switching her aim between the two. Santana sank to the ground, pulling up tufts of grass as she tried to deal with the centuries of magickal knowledge seeping into her mind. "I see you've volunteered," Sue said, smiling as she saw Santana fall. She pulled the string back and watched as her arrow flew to Santana's head. It was nearing her, closing in on its mark, when Tina sprung her arm out and muttered a curse, deflecting it.

_"Da mihi vim,"_ Santana muttered, eyeing Sue murderously. She dug her hands into the soft dirt beneath her. She could feel the powers of the earth rushing up her arms, strengthening her, pumping her body with magick. She sprinted for Sue, faster than either of them could have imagined, pummeling into her at full speed. However fast she was going, Sue was sure she could handle her. She was wrong. She underestimated Santana's strength, the air rushing from her lungs as she was tackled. It felt like a train had hit her, and now she was lying in a crater ten feet deep with Santana on top of her, her weight multiplied a thousand times so she felt like a boulder.

Kurt saw Santana crash into Sue. Taking his chance, he rushed to Puck, forgotten in the melee. He pulled against the golden chains, teary-eyed as he couldn't unlock them while voiceless. Tina hurried to him and tugged on the chains with a spell, freeing him. Kurt hugged Puck, pulling him close, his fingers clutching at his mohawk as he tried to say how happy he was that he wasn't dead. Kurt didn't know how he could've mistaken Figgins for Puck; his kisses were different, sloppy, strange. Now, with the real Puck, it was all too familiar. When he leaned down and kissed Kurt, his lips were just as soft and wonderful as he remembered, and the way he grabbed a handful of Kurt's ass at the end ensured it was really him.

"Fuck, I thought I'd never get out from behind that crazy bitch," Puck said, running his fingers through Kurt's hair possessively, sniffing around his jaw as he went. "Babe, you totally kicked ass! I just hope I don't _really_ have to die for you to pull off some more of that crazy magick." Kurt tried to thank him, but being that he was still silent he simply beamed as Puck held him closer, allowing himself to melt a little bit at Puck's much warmer body temperature heated his cold body.

"RIP THEM APART!" Sue cried, having thrown Santana off her and resuming command of the Enamored once again. Her clothes were ripped and haggard looking, and she had the beginnings of a bruise forming on her lip as she flashed her bloodshot eyes around.

The Enamored clamored over each other, a renewed vigor in their hearts as they took their leader's words seriously. Foaming at the mouth and narrowing their eyes, they ran towards anything that moved, hunting and stalking the girls as they attacked without prejudice.

The football field was alive with screaming as Kurt and Puck abandoned their reunion, Puck wolfing out and slashing the Enamored with his claws. Kurt landed a few kicks and punches, sure he broke someone's arm when he twisted it violently as it tried to pull him back. He then tried to rush to help Tina finish the circle, dodging the Enamored, who seemed to multiply in his eyes, as he ran. Santana was keeping Sue occupied, with Lauren and Sam lending support by throwing footballs and abandoned sports equipment at her. Finn had just tackled a group of Enamored that were holding Miss Pillsbury hostage, while Rachel teamed up with some girls and were using their freshly manicured nails as weapons. Mercedes and Quinn were using their lacrosse stick and baseball bat like pros, mowing down the Enamored that circled around Brittany.

Kurt was trying to finish lighting the candles when an Enamored took him by surprise, holding him around the neck and cutting off his air supply. He looked up to see Mr. Schue was the culprit. He bit his arm, only to have Mike hold him and choke him again. Tina was attacked as well, falling under the weight Azimio and a few other football players. Puck rushed to help, but he was deterred by Jacob Ben Israel and a gaggle of hockey players who were using their sticks as weapons. Santana was still being pummeled by Sue, and Kurt tried to scream or use a hex to help, but only came from his mouth.

Kurt and his friends were falling under the relentless Enamored when the ground beneath them rumbled. He immediately thought it was Sue again, but looking over he saw she was just as surprised as he at the noise and quaking. She ignored Santana as it began again, closer, the quaking increasing. Suddenly the magickal plant that Kurt had enchanted earlier sprang through the earth, striking the Enamored angrily, slamming down on them and spinning its roots and tendrils around their feet as it pulled them up, dangling them from the ground. It didn't attack the girls or Kurt and his friends, slithering past them as its vines pulled the Enamored under, burying them in the dirt or sending small spiky thorns through their legs so they couldn't walk.

Kurt was freed by the plant, its thorny vines sweeping aside Mike and Mr. Schue. It curled up around the Enamored burying Puck, new vines reaching out to trap the boys to the ground. Puck raced to Kurt, holding his hand tightly as they sprinted to Tina.

Sue had abandoned a bleeding Santana, resuming her perch in the sky as she looked angrily down on the plant. "Where did this weed come from!?" she demanded, her voice shrill. She looked to the sky and the storm clouds gathered once again, thicker and churning more violently. Lightning fell from the sky, striking the plant over and over again. The plant thrashed around, slamming its great tentacles to the earth as the lightning struck again, making its vines curl in on itself in pain.

"I didn't even put a fucking dent in her," Santana said, wiping her bleeding nose as she limped towards Kurt, Puck, and Tina, Brittany helping her along. "This exorcism thing better work."

"It will," Tina said confidently. She was drawing runes on Kurt's exposed skin, lines of ancient power and magick covering him like graffiti. "I mean, it has to." Santana was too tired to retort, and Kurt's voice was still gone, so her addendum hung in the air, washed away only by Sue's shrieks and the plant still flailing around violently. "Here, burn the angelica, Santana," Tina ordered. Santana leaned on Brittany as she lit the herb on fire. Tina mixed it with the other herbs, sprinkling it over Kurt as Sue's attention on the plant waned.

"I haven't forgotten about you," Sue said, turning to the three. Tina let out a little shriek as Sue's eyes locked on hers. Sue raced to them, her black wings gliding through the air, the thunder rumbling behind her as she descended back to the ground.

"Everyone!" Tina called, their friends now free from the Enamored, who were writhing around in pain from the enchanted plant. "It's time…now…hurry!" she said, her voice catching as she saw Sue rushing forward. "We have to go," she said, pulling Santana and Puck to the outskirts of the circle. "Puck!"

"No!" Puck said defiantly clutching Kurt's hand. "I'm not fucking leaving him alone against that bitch!" Kurt turned to Puck, his grey eyes shining underneath the static sky. He held him close and kissed him, wordlessly promising him that he was going to be all right. Puck still hesitated, but when Santana gripped him by the shoulder and yanked he flew backwards, his gaze still locked on Kurt as he was dragged away. Kurt turned to see Sue falling from the sky like a shooting star, sparks of lightning charging around her as her ire grew.

She slammed into the ground, the field blackening underneath her footsteps as she approached them. "I have had quite enough of your defiance," Sue said, gritting her teeth. "You cannot escape the inevitable. You will gift your powers to me, even if it's with your dying breath." Kurt gulped as she crept closer, the grass dying beneath her feet. Her eyes were locked on Kurt, and he felt his palms sweaty and his breath come hurried and ragged, the confidence he'd had when he was still in the throes of vengeance over Puck's death gone. From the corner of his eye he saw Santana rush to close the circle, limping as she spread the salt over the opening they left for Sue to enter through. Tina was chanting, muttering something under her breath as everyone stared at Sue reaching Kurt, Puck trying to break free from Lauren and Quinn's grasp as Rachel tightened her grip on Finn's arm. Kurt looked around worriedly as Sue stood before him, eyeing him distastefully. She lifted him by his throat, his eyes darting around as she held him above the ground.

"I think I'll enjoy killing you the most," Sue said, watching in amusement as he dangled helplessly. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" she chuckled, Kurt's face turning red as she choked him.

"Join hands!" Tina cried, her protection spell complete. Their friends linked their hands, clutching each other's palms as they hurried to complete the spell. Tina, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puck, Lauren, Sam, Mercedes, Coach Bieste, and Miss Pillsbury stood around Sue and Kurt, thirteen in all, the candles flickering in the night as the sky still churned with thunder and lightning. The girls of the school outside the circle looked on in wonder as those in the circle began chanting.

_"Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near! Come to us and settle here!"_ they said, repeating after Tina and Santana at first before they fell in sync and began chanting it over and over and over again.

"What are you doing?" Sue laughed, her grip on Kurt's throat tightening. "There's nothing you can do to stop me! I am the beginning and the end, the alpha and the omega. I am life and death! I am God!" she screamed, lighting raining from the sky, striking the ground indiscriminately.

Still they chanted. _"Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies! Come to us who call you near! Come to us and settle here!"_

Kurt nearly blacked out, sure the bright light he was seeing was heaven. Puck struggled, but the girls wouldn't release him. They continued chanting, their brows furrowing as they spoke the words over and over. Kurt slackened in Sue's grip, and just as she was about to give his windpipe its final crushing blow, lightning struck her, once at first, and then again and again in quick repetition. Kurt fell from her grasp as Sue struggled against the burning pain of electrocution. She looked up to the sky, wondering how the lightning could have betrayed her so, when the howling of the wind brought her attention to Kurt, lying motionlessly on the ground.

"Kurt!" Puck cried, almost pulling away.

"No!" Tina shouted, her hair whipping around her furiously. "We can't break the circle!" She tried not to think that Kurt might be dead, instead chanting on and on, Santana squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Suddenly the lightning in the sky stopped. The field was eerily quiet, save for the circle's continued chanting and the almost silent sound of the gym fire burning in the background. Sue pulled an arrow from her quiver and was about to string her bow when she saw Kurt rise to his feet effortlessly, his face no longer red and not even so much as a bruise around his throat from where she'd just held him.

He was looking up to the still rumbling clouds before they parted, revealing the blood red moon still glowing in the starless sky. Then, while still staring heavenward, the blood drained out of the moon, its pale, crater-lined face no longer tinged with red. Then it was as if every star came out, twinkling in the sky, flooding the football field with light.

The circle stopped chanting, looking as Kurt, eyes bright white, a glowing aura surrounding his body, summoned the athame from thin air. He turned the blade on his palm, slicing through his skin, blood trickling out of the wound as Sue strung her bow and let an arrow fly. Kurt held his bleeding palm out, stopping the arrow in mid-air before letting it fall limply to the ground. His white eyes turned to Sue, and as he opened his mouth a hundred voices came streaming out, the impassioned cry of every witch from their coven struggling to be heard. Sue cowered from the familiar voices, covering her ears as Kurt approached. She tried to run away, but when she came to the edges of the circle she was thrown backwards, landing with a sickening thud on the ground as Kurt continued towards her. The voices stopped clamoring over each other, now chanting together, Kurt the vessel through which they cast their spell.

"_Iam tibi impero et praecipio maligne spiritus," _the voices called through Kurt's mouth, Kurt holding his cut palm out as Sue could already feel the bonds that tethered Eros to her slipping.

_"Ut confestit allata et circulo discides,"_ the voices inside Kurt chanted, sending Sue's body ping-ponging around the circle as the spirit within her was cast out despite her clawing desperately to her divinity.

_"Absque," _the voices withinKurt cried passionately, his palm still held out as Sue struggled against the spell, gripping the ground tightly as she felt her body ripping in half. She let out a blood curdling scream, her eyes flashing lightning within themselves, the ground quaking as she fought the spell.

_"Omni strepito, terrore, clamore, et foetera" _the voices chanted, each word sending a ripple of ancestral power through the circle, nearly knocking Tina and Santana to the ground. Sue clutched her throat, realizing her voice had been stolen by the words of the spell. She gripped an arrow tightly, intending to slice Kurt's body from toe to tongue when his next words stopped her in her tracks.

_"Asque sine omni damno mei tam animae quam corporis."_ Obeying the spell, she let the arrow drop. The sound of fabric ripping in two, and then bones breaking and crunching grotesquely cut through the night air as Eros was cast of Sue's body. He fell to the ground before being unceremoniously thrown out of the circle, tumbling to a halt a few yards away from the witches. Sue feebly reached for him, stretching her fingers as if they could glide across the field and scoop him back into her body.

"No," she whined, struggling for breath. She then collapsed onto the ground, sobbing weakly.

Kurt stared up to the sky, watching as the stars glowed brighter and brighter. The others followed his line of sight, looking up as one particular star became more luminous. It seemed like it was getting closer; when the others realized it was, it had already fallen out of the sky, striking the ground next to Eros with a boom. It sounded like a thousand pieces of metal armor clanging together as the star struck the earth, and when the dust settled standing there was a woman in warrior's garb, holding in her left hand a shield with the head of a woman with writhing snakes for hair and in her right a long spear tipped with a point so sharp Santana swore she cut herself just looking at it. Her sandaled feet approached Eros, huddled over as he grasped his bow and arrow for support. Looking up, he squinted as her nimbus nearly blinded him, her body bathed in a bright shining light.

"Cousin Pallas," Eros breathed, using his bow as a cane to prop himself up. He met Athena at eye level, her gray eyes flashing condescendingly through the visor of her helmet.

"You are a foolish boy, Cousin," Athena reprimanded, looking at Eros' limping figure. "You have been warned before of what price will come should you again interfere with mortal affairs."

"I have been warned and yet still unpunished," he said haughtily.

"That will change," Athena replied, looking over to the circle with a small nod of the head. "To be cast out by witches. How the halls of Olympus will ring with laughter when I regale them with this tale."

"What business have you here, Cousin?" Eros asked. "Is not our dearest Uncle Hermes supposed to be the messenger of the gods? Or have you come to simply make light of my folly before returning home and leaving the mortals to fend for themselves?"

"I have been burdened with the task of your retrieval," Athena said. "I bear no message, only orders to bring you home. By force, if necessary," she said, turning her spear to his throat.

"So, Mother has sent you to claim me?" Eros snipped, cracking his back as he righted himself and pushed her spear away. "To think, you, the great Virginal Goddess of Wisdom and War, doing the bidding of the simple Goddess of Love. The heavens themselves will crumble."

"Aphrodite did not send me," Athena said, scoffing at the idea that she would take orders from her. "You know I answer to one and only one. No one else." Eros' eyes grew bigger, and it seemed as if the golden coloring drained from his heavenly figure as he looked frighteningly to the sky.

"You can't mean…," Eros said, clutching his bow with white knuckles. The thunder and lightning shook angrily from above, the sky filled with white hot rage.

Athena smirked as she saw Eros so scared. "Come Cousin," she said, sticking her spear behind her shield before using her free hand to roughly hold him tight. "My father is most displeased."

"Great Zeus," Eros gulped, closing his eyes as he prepared himself for his punishment.

"You did well to cast out my menacing cousin," Athena said, addressing the gathered circle. "The gods shine favorably upon your coven. Remember, we are always watching," she said, before tightening her grip on Eros' arm. "Although some will do well to remember that one _watching_ and _touching_ are two very different things." With another great clang of armor and a burst of smoke Athena roared back into the heavens, clutching the scared, struggling form of Eros tightly.

"What…_the actual_…fuck?" Santana gasped, looking to the others in disbelief.

"That was so awesome!" Tina yipped, throwing her arms up excitedly. "We just saw gods. _Gods_. Plural!" The others tried to get over their initial excitement and shock, before their attention turned back to Kurt.

"Kurt?" Puck called out, looking as the boy stood motionless, his eyes still a clear white. Kurt didn't respond, simply dropping to the ground before the others rushed to help him.

"Kurt, wake up," Finn said, having reached him first. He was cradling his little brother in his arms, shaking him worriedly. Puck held his hand and was calling out to him as well, the others gathered around as they watched Kurt's eyelids flutter open.

"Did we win?" Kurt asked. Finn laughed and Santana swore she wasn't crying at all, but Puck did reach down and hug him, kissing him and promising to never let him go.

"You know, we kind of did win," Tina said happily.

"Thank fuck," Santana said, wiping back a stray tear as Brittany hugged her from behind. "I am exhausted."

"I know what you mean," Mercedes said, fanning her face. "I don't even want to think about what all this stress is doing to my wigline."

"I can already feel my skin breaking out, too," Rachel said, feeling her cheeks self-consciously. "Can I have one of those?" she asked Miss Pillsbury, who was busy wiping herself down with a pack of anti-bacterial moist towelettes. Just as the troubled guidance counselor was handing a pack over with the very tips of her fingers, she was thrown back a dozen yards, her red hair sprawled out around her as she tried to catch her breath.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet," Sue said, her hands smoking. Her blonde hair was frayed and spiked as she eyed them all murderously. "This night is far from over."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More works cited!**

_ Kali, Hera, Kronus, Tonic, air like nectar thick as onyx. Cassiel by your second star, hold my victim as in tar_ comes from BTVS season 5 when the hell god Glory sucks out Tara's essence because she thinks she's The Key and so Willow goes all dark (which is totally foreshadowing of season 6 when she loses it completely) and uses this spell on her which stops her in her tracks. If you haven't seen Buffy yet then everything I just said sounds like nonsense, doesn't it? Oh, and in this spell Kali is the Hindu goddess of destruction and death; Hera is the wife/sister of Zeus, king of the gods, and she can be a real bitch when she wants to be; Kronus was king of the titans before he was overthrown by his son, Zeus; Tonic was probably miswritten by the writers as Chthonic (soft "th" –onic), which the Greeks used to mean anything from the underworld (Hades, Cerberus, the river Styx, etc.) and Cassiel is an angel of good fortune.

_Tropo, strato, meso, aero, iono, exo…elements are brought to bear. Wind, earth, and water churn amidst the fire. Let the air be burned _is, once again, from BTVS. The first six words refer to layers of the atmosphere, especially _tropo_ (Greek: turning, changing) or troposphere, what we call the sky where all the weather occurs; _strato_ (Latin: layer, sheet) is the next highest atmospheric layer, where there are no clouds and it's also the layer through which commercial jets fly through; _meso_ (Greek: middle, intermediate) for mesosphere; and I don't know what _aero_ and _iono_ mean…and _exo_ (Greek: outside) is for the exosphere, or outer space.

_ Morior, mortuus, moriturus! Liquefactum et calesco putridas!_ aka The Rotting Spell comes from True Blood. It's Latin and translates as "twist, decay, wither, grow warm and liquify, and rot!"

_Defluo_ is Latin for "fade".

_ Occlude de elemen incarcerum flamerum!_ is the spell to summon a ring of fire from True Blood. Latin once again, and conflicting translations, "Shut out of the fire element jail."

_ Fractis vallum, rumpe te cumulus, liberave servos, retexo communis dea precatio!"_ comes from True Blood, and it's labeled as a spell to break down a barrier, but I used it here to extinguish the fire spell, which was really like a fire prison since it trapped everyone. Latin once again, and means, "Break the rampart, break the cover, free us slaves, unwind we pray, our Goddess."

_ What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let this knowledge cross the line. I offer up this gift to share, spread this power through the air."_This is a bastardization of a power switching spell from Charmed that I tweaked with.

_Silem_ is Latin for "silence".

_ Da mihi vim_ is once again from BTVS. Latin for "give me strength".

_Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies! Come to us who call you near! Come to us and settle here! _The power calling spell from Charmed. Used throughout the series to find a lost witch, or when Piper used it after Prue's death, to call a lost sister (which resulted in the discovery of their fourth sister, Paige).

_Iam tibi impero et praecipio maligne spiritus! ut confestit allata et circulo discedas absque omni strepito, terrore, clamore et foetore, asque sine omni damno mei tam animae quam corporis!_ comes from the Verus Jesuitarum Libellus (Latin: The True Petition of the Jesuits) which I've talked about here before, but it was used on True Blood (originally as a memory erasing spell, but I've used it here as an exorcism) and that's where I got it from. Translation: "Now I command and charge you, O evil spirit! That you immediately depart from the circle, abstaining from all noise, terror, tumult, and stench, without injury to my soul or body." There's a video on Youtube of Marnie casting the spell and it still gives me goosebumps. Just search youtube for "marnie eric true blood" and it should be the first result "Eric Threatens the Coven and Tells Marnie I Am Everywhere True Blood 4x02".

Athena is the Greek god of wisdom, righteous war (as opposed to her brother, Ares, who was disdained by the Greeks as the god of senseless war, violence, and bloodshed, although he was revered by the Romans) and the patron goddess of Athens. She had an aegis (shield) with the head of Medusa attached to it, a gift from Perseus after she helped him defeat the Gorgon. I also love he birth story: Zeus found out his girl on the side, Metis (newsflash: Zeus always had a girl on the side, which was why Hera was a raging bitch 99.9% of the time) was pregnant, and because prophecy foretold that her children would be greater than their father, even Zeus himself, he tricked her into turning into a fly and he swallowed her whole. Metis was a god and couldn't die, so she carried on her pregnancy inside Zeus, until she gave birth, which is when Athena sprung fully grown, in warrior's armor and with a shield and spear, from her father's forehead. Basically she's my favorite god and I had to include her in this story.

Eros is Cupid, the god of love. There are a ton of stories about him, but my favorite has to be of him cursing his uncle Apollo. One day Apollo stumbled upon young Eros playing with his bow and arrows. Apollo grew mad, and snatched his prized weapons from the boy and berated him, telling him to play with his own little bow and arrow and leave his godly weapons alone, because they were for real pain and war, not like his little arrows of love. Eros was insulted, and took two arrows from his quiver: one gold tipped with dove wings, and the other lead tipped with raven's wings. He shot his uncle with the gold tipped one through the heart, making him fall in love with the first person he saw. He then shot Daphne, a tree nymph, through the heart with the lead tipped one, making her reject all who loved her. Of course Apollo fell in love with Daphne, and Daphne spurned him and grew so distressed at his repeated cries of love that she begged her father to keep her from Apollo. Her father, a river god, turned her into the first laurel tree. Apollo was saddened, and made the laurel tree sacred to him, using its leaves as a crown and taking its wood for his lyre and bow. Eros is a cute, mischievous little shit, which is why I love him.

**Oh my God, longest note section EVER. Okay, one more chapter to go. I hope you all don't hate me for the wait. Well, thanks for reading!**


End file.
